Corazón obsesivo
by Malva44
Summary: Sora es un chico comun y corriente. Sus padres trabajan bastante, pero nunca se ha sentido solo debido a sus amistades, en especial por dos personas, su casi hermano Riku y su mejor amiga Kairi. Sin embargo, esta ultima tiene un pequeño secreto. Esta enamorada de Sora, pero de una manera un tanto obsesiva...y peligrosa. Sora x Yandere kairi
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

POV de Sora

Era una mañana bastante tranquila mientras me preparaba para mis clases. Fui a al baño para poder darme una buena ducha, después me vestí con el uniforme de mi escuela y bajé para poder desayunar. No tenia muchas ganas de cocinar algo, por lo que simplemente fui a la cocina y me preparé un sándwich.

Después de terminar de comer, tome mis cosas y Sali por la puerta de mi casa. A veces me gustaría que mamá o papá estuvieran mas tiempo en casa para no sentirme tan solo en las mañanas, pero lo entiendo, su trabajo en una de las mas importantes oficinas de finanzas de las islas del destino es muy exigente. Además, aunque las mañanas son algo solitarias a veces, el resto del día es todo lo contrario, ya que me llevo bastante bien con la mayoría de los alumnos de la escuela a la que asisto, por lo que estoy rodeado de todo tipo de amigos.

Ya sean chicas alegres y algo irritantes como Selphie, chicas que podrían patearle el trasero a cualquiera que quiera propasarse con ellas como Yuffie o Tifa o simplemente chicas tímidas y agradables como Namine.

En cuanto a los chicos, están los deportistas como Tidus, que suelen ser bastante populares con algunas chicas (Selphie, por ejemplo), Los chicos impulsivos como Roxas o hayner, que, si bien se meten en muchas peleas, la mayoría de las veces es para defender a otras personas o defender lo justo. También existen los chicos extravagantes, como Axel, que es alguien bastante agradable, pero con una extraña tendencia a querer quemar todo a su alrededor.

En fin, ahora que ya sabes el tipo de personas que asisten a mi escuela, estoy seguro de que mi estadía aquí no seria lo mismo si no fuera por mis dos mejores amigos de toda la vida. En primer lugar, esta Riku, un chico bastante apuesto y muy popular en la escuela, debido a lo bueno que es en los deportes, además de ser un chico bastante inteligente. Él es casi como un hermano para mi ya que hemos reído, hemos jugado, hemos discutido, nos hemos preocupado por el bienestar del otro, pero, sobre todo, nos hemos apoyado el uno con el otro.

En cuanto a mi segundo mejor amigo, o, mejor dicho, mejor amiga, se trata de una chica llamada Kairi. Ella es alguien que siempre ha estado a mi lado, me ha cuidado, me ha hecho reír, me ha ayudado mas de una vez con mis tareas de la escuela, etc. Además de ser una chica extremadamente hermosa, con su largo cabello rojo, su delgada y bien proporcionada figura y su sonrisa, que es probablemente lo mejor de ella. Su sonrisa es del tipo que da tranquilidad y alegría verla. Es un tanto innecesario que diga esto, pero ella también es muy popular, dado lo buena chica que es, además de atractiva para la mayoría de los chicos de la escuela, llegando al punto de tener su propio club de fans.

¿en cuanto a mi? Soy un chico promedio. Notas que si bien no son excelentes, tampoco son mediocres, mas o menos bueno en los deportes y por sobre todo, soy demasiado optimista a veces, lo cual a veces me pregunto si es realmente algo bueno. En fin, me gusta mi vida y me gusta pensar que el futuro seguirá así. Sin embargo…

Desde hace algunas noches que tengo esta pesadilla, en la que alguien no para de susurrar mi nombre entre medio de varios jadeos, y siempre termina de la misma manera. En el momento en que veo unos peligrosos ojos violetas, que me miran de una manera que hace que se me pongan todos los pelos de punta. Pero bueno, será mejor que dejé de darle vueltas al asunto, después de todo ya llegué a la escuela.

Después de entrar, me dirigí a mi casillero, puse la combinación y lo abrí, esperando ver el mismo contenido de todos los días (es decir, mis libros de texto y una que otra basura que guardo allí), pero para mi sorpresa, había algo mas que solo lo típico, una pequeña carta de color rosa y una calcomanía de un corazón. No suelo recibir este tipo de cosas a decir verdad, debido a que nunca he sido muy popular con las chicas, por lo que un poco nervioso tome la carta y observe a mi alrededor para ver si había alguna chica cerca que estuviera mirándome o algo así. Lamentablemente, no encontré que ninguna chica alrededor me estuviera prestando atención, por lo que volví mi atención al pequeño sobre rosado. Después de tragar un poco de saliva, decidí abrir la carta y ver que decía.

"_Sora_

_ No tengo la confianza suficiente para poder decirte lo que siento cara a cara, _

_ Por lo que decidí escribir este pequeño mensaje para decirte que me decidí a_

_ Tratar de llamar tu atención, por lo cual espero que puedas recibir mi cariño_

_ Hacia ti con los brazos abiertos y poder darte cuenta que yo realmente te amo. _

_ Con mucho amor y cariño, tu admiradora secreta" _

No se cuánto tiempo estuve analizando la carta, es decir, ¿una chica esta realmente enamorada de mí?. Antes de poder seguir debatiendo conmigo mismo, alguien se acerco por mi espalda, vio lo que estaba sosteniendo y no dudo en quitármela de las manos. Tarde unos segundos en darme cuenta que la carta ya no estaba en mi mano, así que me gire para enfrentarme a la persona que me la había quitado. Para mi horror, vi a Riku leyendo la carta, por lo que rápidamente fui hacia el y se la quite de las manos. Después de guardar la carta en uno de mis bolsillos, me di cuenta que Riku tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Vaya Sora, no tenia idea de que eras todo un romeo." Dijo burlonamente.

"C-cállate, de seguro es una broma cruel." Podía sentir mi cara calentarse bastante en este punto.

"Por dios Sora, eres uno de los chicos mas optimistas que conozco, pero en lo único que te menosprecias es en el tema de mujeres. No tiene nada de malo que le gustes a algunas de las chicas aquí." Declaro muy convencido.

"Bueno, no puedo hacer otra cosa, viendo que ni siquiera he tenido mi primer beso" Dije con un poco de tristeza en mi tono.

"Oh vamos, hay hombres que ni siquiera saben hablar con una chica sin orinarse del miedo. Tú, amigo mío, eres realmente popular con algunas chicas debido a tu actitud alegre y divertida."

Tuve que aguantar que una pequeña risa saliera de mis labios. "¿Ah sí, como quién?"

"Veamos, empezando por selphie."

"Amigo, todos sabemos que ella encuentra lindo a la mayoría de los chicos."

"También están Yuffie y Tifa."

"Pff, si claro, como si dos de las chicas mas lindas se fijaran en mí."

"¿Acaso nunca has visto las miradas que te dan? Son el tipo de miradas que las chicas hacen cuando desean a un hombre."

"¿Y como sabes tu eso?" Pregunto levantando mis cejas en confusión.

"Sora, estás hablando con uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela, creo que ya puedo considerarme experto en el tema de lo que quieren las chicas."

"Lo malo de tu popularidad, es que te esta inflando tanto el ego que podrías llegar a explotar cualquier día de estos." Solté una carcajada al pensar en dicha situación.

"Esperemos que eso no ocurra nunca, o si no, ¿Cómo conseguirás un mejor amigo tan genial como yo?" Él también se rio "Volviendo a lo que estábamos, confía en mí, estoy bastante seguro de que le atraes a esas dos." Dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y formaba una pequeña sonrisa.

"Aun si eso fuera verdad, solo has nombrado 3 chicas, tampoco es una cantidad tan grande"

"También esta Namine, que pareciera estar completamente cómoda solo cuando tu estas presente."

"Es una buena amiga, yo también me siento bastante cómodo con ella cerca, no tiene nada de raro."

"Lo que tu digas." Pude ver como rodaba los ojos ante mi afirmación "Oh, y tampoco nos podemos olvidar de la más importante."

"¿La mas importante?"

"Kairi, por supuesto."

"E-ella solo es mi mejor amiga, no se por que la metes en esto también" No se por que me pone nervioso pensar que eso sea verdad. ¿Kairi enamorada de mí? Eso no es posible…aunque, si fuera verdad…me da esta extraña sensación de alegría…y de terror.

Bastante extraño, son dos sentimientos bastante diferentes entre si. ¿Realmente me aterra que kairi se enamora de mí? ...No no, algo esta mal, este sentimiento de miedo es…diferente, no se como explicarlo realmente, es como si tratara de advertirme sobre algo bastante malo. Aaagh, es demasiado confuso.

"Vamos Sora, casi toda la isla cree que ustedes son novios." Declaro Riku, cortando mi línea de pensamiento.

"! ¿QUE?¡" ¿la gente realmente cree eso de nosotros?

"¿realmente es algo sorpresivo? Es decir, tú y ella actúan bastante cariñosos para ser solo amigos." Pude ver como es que aguantaba una carcajada al decirme eso.

"¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvidemos todo esto, ya casi van a comenzar las clases" Dije mientras cerraba mi casillero y me dirigía rápidamente al salón.

Riku solo suspiro un poco decepcionado, pero prefirió hacerme caso y camino junto a mi mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestra primera clase. Algunas horas después, la escuela termino, por lo que Riku y yo empezamos a caminar hacia la entrada, en donde nos estaba esperando Kairi.

En el momento en que nos vio, se acercó rápidamente a nosotros.

"Hey chicos." Nos dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

Después de que se nos uniera, empezamos a caminar hacia nuestras casas. Para matar el tiempo, empezamos a hablar de cómo había estado el día de cada uno.

"Estoy un tanto agotada, ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil gasta mucha energía." Dijo Kairi, soltando un pequeño suspiro.

"Yo también estoy un poco agotado, me he estado preparando para el próximo partido de blitzball que tiene el equipo de la escuela." Dijo Riku "Sin embargo, conozco a alguien que debe estar bastante contento el día de hoy" soltó con una pequeña risa.

"¿A quien te refieres?" Pregunto Kairi.

"Pues quien mas si no Sora." Mientras lo decía me daba unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

"¿Sigues pensando en la carta?" dije mientras ponía mis manos detrás de la cabeza

"Claro que sigo pensando en eso, esta es una excelente oportunidad para ti." Dijo bastante emocionado.

"¿Qué carta?" Dijo Kairi con una cara de confusión en su rostro.

"Oh es cierto, no lo sabes Kairi, pero nuestro pequeño sora tiene una admiradora secreta. Y ya le mando hasta una carta confesando su amor" Dijo de manera burlona Riku.

"H-hey, ni siquiera se si es verdadera o no" No pude evitar sonrojarme y girar mi cabeza para evitar la cara de burla de Riku.

"!Awww, vamos sora¡, tente mas confianza en ti mismo, ¿No opinas lo mismo Kairi?"

Fue en ese momento en que nos dimos cuenta de que Kairi se había detenido y no nos iba siguiendo el paso como creíamos. Un poco confusos, nos acercamos a ella y pudimos ver que estaba un poco pálida, con sus ojos realmente abiertos, y no se si es mi imaginación o que, pero estoy casi seguro de que podía ver llamas en sus pupilas.

"K-kairi, ¿estas bien?" pregunte un tanto asustado por la cara que tenía.

"…Muestramela." dijo en un tono bastante frio.

"¿u-uh?" No entendí a que se refería la verdad

"Sora…_quiero…que me muestres…esa carta ahora…"_ El tono de ella realmente me estaba haciendo sudar frio.

"!S-SI, CLARO¡" rápidamente busque la carta que tenia en mis bolsillos, y se la entregue.

Mejor dicho, ella me arrebato la carta y se puso a examinarla con detenimiento. Riku y yo estábamos un poco sorprendidos por esto, Kairi nunca había actuado así en frente de nosotros. Después de leerla durante un rato, me devolvió la carta.

"Es falsa." dijo con un tono bastante amargo.

"¿Falsa?" Repetí.

"Si, falsa. Sera mejor que la tires a la basura." Mientras me decía eso, empezó a caminar bastante rápido.

"Kairi, no creo que esa carta sea falsa" Dijo Riku, un poco sorprendido por la actitud que estaba tomando ella.

Kairi se detuvo unos minutos, y sin girarse respondió "Riku, se de lo que hablo, esa carta es falsa y punto. Fin de la discusión." Mientras terminaba de hablar, volvió a acelerar su paso.

"Yo también se de lo que hablo, y estoy bastante seguro de que es verdadera." Riku dijo un tanto molesto.

Kairi no aguanto mas y se volteo para mirar a Riku "_Escuchame Riku, y escúchame bien por que no lo voy a volver a repetir. E-SA CAR-TA ES FAl-SA" _Lo dijo en un tono tan aterrador, que casi me orine en mis pantalones.

"! Y YO TE DIGO QUE ES VERDADERA¡"

"! CHICOS YA BASTA, DEJEN DE PELEAR, POR FAVOR ¡"

Después de mi repentino grito, los dos se giraron para mirarme.

"L-lo siento sora, no quería ponerme así." Suspiro con pesadez Riku "Sera mejor que vaya a mi casa, ¿hablamos de esto luego, si?"

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Riku se fue corriendo en dirección a su casa. Me gire para ver a Kairi con los ojos un tanto llorosos.

"Y-yo realmente me arrepiento de lo que paso Sora, no quería enojarme de esa manera *snif* pero no me gustaría que te lastimaran por esa carta" dijo mientras ponía sus palmas sobre su cara y empezaba a soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas. No pude enojarme con ella, por lo que me acerque y la abrace. Pude sentir como ponía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura mientras soltaba un par de lagrimas más. Empecé a acariciar su cabello con cuidado.

"Ya ya, no estoy realmente enojado, agradezco que te preocupes tanto por mi Kairi, realmente me alegra saber que tengo a una persona como tu a mi lado" Le susurre delicadamente en su oído. Después de haber estado abrazados unos minutos, sentí que se estaba calmando, por lo que decidí alejarme ya. Fue un tanto extraño, sin embargo, podría jurar que ella no quería soltarse de mi por ningún motivo.

"Bueno, será mejor que yo también me vaya a mi casa, antes de que mis padres lleguen" le dije sonriendo.

"U-ummm, esta bien, lo entiendo…" dijo un tanto decepcionada.

"Nos vemos mañana Kai." Me fui corriendo mientras me despedía con la mano.

Después de unos minutos, llegue a mi casa, abrí la puerta y subí a mi habitación, tenia algo de tiempo para relajarme antes de que llegaran mis padres, por lo que decidí tomar una pequeña siesta. Antes de quedarme dormido, me puse a pensar en el día que tuve, fue un tanto extraño, es decir, recibí una posible carta de amor y mis dos mejores amigos pelean por culpa de ella…Hacia bastante que no tenia un día tan agotador como este *suspiro* pero bueno, espero que mañana todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Con ese ultimo pensamiento, me quede dormido.

POV normal

Mientras que sora se quedaba dormido, cierta pelirroja iba llegando a su casa. Después de entrar, saludo a sus padres que estaban en la sala de estar, para luego subir a su habitación y cerrar con llave.

POV de Kairi

¡OH POR DIOS, ESE ABRAZO SE SINTIO TAN BIEN!

No pude evitar dar vueltas por mi habitación mientras me abrazaba a mi misma.

El poder sentir sus firmes brazos alrededor mío, escuchar su hermosa voz que hace que me derrita y poder ver su sonrisa tan encantadora que me vuelve loca, ¡KYAAAA, REALMENTE QUIERO SALTAR DE ALEGRIA EN ESTE MOMENTO!...si no fuera por esa estúpida carta.

A decir verdad, Riku tenía razón, yo también pienso que la carta es verdadera…¿Qué por qué creo que es real? Digamos que siempre he tenido una buena intuición femenina, y esa estúpida carta activo todas mis alarmas. Tch, ¿Quién es la perra que realmente cree que puede quitarme a mi hermoso Sora? El es MIO Y SOLO MIO, NO PIENSO COMPARTIRLO CON NADIE.

Después de calmarme un poco, decidí entrar en mi closet, donde guardo todo tipo de cosas. Al fondo tengo una caja bastante grande, a la cual me acerco y abro. Después de quitar algo de ropa de encima, quito una tapa, revelando que es una caja con doble fondo. ¿Qué que guardo en esta misteriosa caja? Oh, solo cosas que conseguí en caso de que las cosas salieran mal entre sora y yo.

Ya sabes, cosas como cuchillos, cadenas, un collar de perro con el nombre de sora, algunos somníferos, y otro tipo de herramientas que me ayudarían a darle una lección a cualquier estúpida que intente acercarse a sora y trate de robármelo…

Pero entre las mejores cosas que tengo aquí, están los álbumes que llene con fotos de Sora, se ve demasiado lindo cuando duerme por las noches. Y si, por si se lo preguntan, me gusta entrar por la noche en la habitación de sora. El no sabe que hice una copia de la llave de su casa para poder entrar y espiarlo. Otra de las mejores cosas, es una camiseta que le robe cuando entre a su habitación una vez en la noche, me puso un poco triste que se quejara al día siguiente de que no podía encontrar una de sus camisetas favoritas. No puedo soportar cuando sufre, pero era realmente irresistible para mi. Es decir, muchas veces duermo con la camiseta puesta y he llegado incluso al punto de masturbarme al sentir el aroma de sora que emana de su ropa.

Tal vez algunos piensen que estoy loca, pero no me importa, mis sentimientos por sora son demasiado grandes, realmente espero poder casarme con el, tener hijos y vivir muy felices por el resto de nuestras vidas. Sin embargo, esta carta esta poniendo en peligro todo lo que he tratado de hacer. Realmente he tratado de hacer que sora se me confiese, ya que es mi sueño, pero es tan pesimista cuando se trata de chicas, que nunca se ha dado cuenta de mis evidentes intentos de acercarme a el. Pero eso ya no importa, dadas las circunstancias actuales.

Sea quien sea esa chica, la encontrare y le dejare bastante claro que Sora es mio…incluso si tengo que dañarla en el proceso, jejeje…

_Continuara…_


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de empezar el capítulo, agradecer a cualquier persona que este leyendo este fic. A decir verdad, no soy muy buen escritor, pero voy a tratar de crear una historia que la gente pueda disfrutar. Ahora sin más, el segundo capítulo :D

Capítulo 2

POV de Kairi

Después de guardar mis cosas en la caja, Sali de mi closet y me dirigí a cenar con mis padres. Una vez que terminé, volví a mi habitación y me acosté para poder dormir. A la mañana siguiente desperté bastante feliz, ya que tuve un hermoso sueño de cuando conocí a Sora. Recuerdo perfectamente ese día.

Yo tenia 5 años por aquel entonces, mis padres y yo nos acabábamos de mudar de vergel radiante. En lo que las personas de la mudanza sacaban las cajas del camión y las llevaban a la que iba a ser mi nueva casa, mi madre decidió que fuéramos a dar una vuelta para conocer un poco mejor el vecindario. Después de caminar por un rato, llegamos a un pequeño parque donde fui muy alegre a jugar a los juegos que había por allí. Mientras que mi madre se sentaba en una banca cercana a leer un libro, yo me encontraba feliz jugando en los columpios. Hasta que, un niño mayor que yo llego de repente a mi lado, exigiendo que lo dejara usar el columpio en el que yo estaba. Un poco molesta, le respondí que él no era el dueño de los columpios, a lo que el niño bastante enojado me tomo del pelo y me lanzo con fuerza al piso. Con bastante dolor, me senté en el suelo a punto de llorar, mientras el niño se burlaba de mí.

"JA, ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿llorar y que venga tu mami?" dijo de forma burlesca el niño.

Estaba a punto de hacer exactamente eso, cuando de pronto, otro niño de pelo de punta y café, se acerco al chico mayor y lo empujo con bastante fuerza hacia el piso.

"! OUCH ¡ ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti?!" Grito el chico mayor bastante enojado mientras se levantaba.

"! NO TE ATREVAS A MOLESTARLA OTRA VEZ ¡" exclamo el otro niño

"¿Y QUE SI LO HAGO OTRA VEZ?"

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el chico le dio un puntapié bastante fuerte al mayor, el cual solo gimió de dolor mientras se caía al suelo otra vez. En ese momento de confusión, el chico me tomo la mano mientras salíamos corriendo de allí. Después de alejarnos del chico, disminuimos el paso y empezamos a detenernos.

"¿estas bien?" pregunto bastante preocupado.

"s-sí, muchas gracias por ayudarme."

En ese momento, nos dimos cuenta de que todavía estábamos sosteniendo nuestras manos, por lo cual el muy avergonzado retiro su mano de la mía. Me sentí algo decepcionada de no poder seguir sintiendo el calor que emanaba su cálida mano.

"u-umm, m-me llamo Sora, es un placer conocerte" dijo algo nervioso.

"Me llamo Kairi, también es un placer conocerte Sora" respondí bastante alegre.

Después de eso, nos dimos cuenta de que mi mamá venia corriendo hacia mi con una cara de preocupación.

"Hija mía, ¿estas bien?" pregunto mientras revisaba que no tuviera ninguna herida.

"Si mami, estoy bien gracias a él" le dije mientras apuntaba a Sora.

Mi madre se giró hacia él, mientras le daba una sonrisa "Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi pequeña jovencito".

"Oh, no fue nada, simplemente estaba jugando cerca cuando vi como ese tonto niño empujaba a Kairi. Mi padre siempre dice que a las mujeres hay que respetarlas y cuidarlas" Respondió bastante feliz.

"Vaya, al parecer tu padre es todo un caballero".

"Si que lo es, es el mejor hombre que he conocido y quiero ser igual que el cuándo crezca" Respondió todo orgulloso de su padre.

"Estoy bastante segura de que tú también serás todo un caballero Sora" Le respondí bastante contenta.

"Muchas gracias Kairi" Esbozo una gran sonrisa después de decir eso.

Esa fue la primera vez que vi su hermosa sonrisa. Es bastante cálida y comprensiva, y cada vez que la hace, mi corazón late con una fuerza descomunal. Después de lo que paso con ese niño, mi madre invito a Sora a venir a mi casa a jugar conmigo, con lo cual yo estaba mas que feliz de que viniera y pasáramos más tiempo juntos. Así fue como paso el tiempo, Sora y yo nos hicimos grandes amigos y con el tiempo empecé a enamorarme de él. Siempre que estaba triste, el sabia como hacerme sentir mejor, siempre me hacía reír con alguna de sus payasadas, siempre me apoyo cuando tenía problemas, me defendió de varios chicos a lo largo de los años, etc.

A medida que pasa el tiempo, he escuchado varios rumores sobre Sora y sobre mí, los cuales me encantan. Casi toda la isla cree que somos novios, lo cual me llena de alegría…Si tan solo fuera verdad…

Pero esta bien, a pesar de que no somos novios, se que Sora me ama. Es decir, es algo bastante obvio por su forma de ser conmigo, ¿verdad? E incluso, en el hipotético caso de que el no me amara, se que puedo hacer que me ame. Es decir, vamos, lo conozco mejor que cualquier otra persona. Y cuando digo que lo conozco mejor, estoy hablando muy en serio.

Se que tipo de comida le gusta, sus videojuegos y animes favoritos, la talla de toda su ropa, el tipo de boxers que le gusta vestir e incluso, se cual es su tipo de sangre y muchas otras cosas más. ¿Qué? ¿Piensan que es un poco excesivo todo lo que se de el? Bueno, es el tipo de cosas que tiene que saber una futura esposa. Oh, por si se lo preguntan, si, ya he planeado todo mi futuro con Sora:

Primero, seremos novios, después nos casaremos y nos iremos a vivir a una hermosa casa donde tendremos 2 hijos, una niña y un niño y podremos ser una familia feliz.

Sin embargo, si quiero que ese sueño se cumpla, tengo que encontrar a la chica que le mando esa carta a Sora. Ayer mi estado de animo era horrible al pensar en esa estúpida que cree que puede quitarme a Sora, sin embargo, hoy me siento bastante mas relajada al pensar en el tipo de cosas que le puedo hacer a esa chica una vez que la encuentre para darle una lección. Serán unos largos días, pero esta carta me ha hecho darme cuenta de algo. Que necesito empezar a moverme ya, para que al fin Sora sea mío y solo mío, y que nadie trate de alejarlo de mi lado. Yo soy la única que puede hacerlo feliz, y será mejor que ninguna perra trate nada extraño con él, porque si no, sufrirán las consecuencias de mi ira.

Después de calmarme un poco, empecé a arreglarme para ir a la escuela. Cuando estuve lista, me acerque a mi cama, tome un peluche de moguri que Sora me regalo cuando éramos niños y le di un pequeño beso. Me gusta pensar que este pequeño ritual que hago todas las mañanas me acercara a Sora tarde o temprano. Una vez que deje el peluche en su sitio, tome mis cosas y empecé a caminar en dirección a la escuela. Tengo el presentimiento de que hoy va a ser un buen día.

POV de Sora

Iba camino a la escuela escuchando algo de música, cuando me encontré con Namine en el camino. Me acerque a ella, le toque el hombro y en el momento en que se giró le sonreí.

"Hey Namine, ¿Cómo estás?"

"H-hey Sora" Dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco al darse cuenta de quien la estaba saludando.

Las palabras de Riku vinieron a mi cabeza.

"_También esta Namine, que pareciera estar completamente cómoda solo cuando tu estas presente". _

¡AAAAGH! ¡¿QUE HAGO PENSANDO EN ALGO COMO ESO?!. Ugh…esa carta realmente me estaba afectando. Se que Kairi dijo que era falsa, pero no puedo evitar pensar que no fue honesta conmigo con este tema. Aun así, dudo bastante que Namine sienta algo por mi o que tratara de escribirme algo como una carta de amor.

"U-Ummm, ¿Sora? ¿Estas bien?" Pregunto algo preocupada Namine.

"¿uh? ¿Por qué lo dices?".

"Bueno, te pregunte como has estado y te quedaste mirando hacia abajo con una cara bastante pensativa"

"O-oh lo siento mucho, estaba pensando en algo que paso ayer" respondí un poco apenado por no prestarle atención.

"¿Te paso algo malo ayer?" Pude ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

"No no, es solo que…bueno…¿te puedo preguntar algo?" No estaba realmente seguro sobre preguntarle por la carta. ¿Y si no fue ella y hago el ridículo?.

Ella un poco sonrojada otra vez me responde "C-claro, ¿Qué quieres saber?"

"Bueno…yo…"

Antes de que pudiera terminar lo que estaba diciendo, sentí como si el aire se hubiera vuelto mas pesado de repente, además de un sentimiento de terror que se apodero de mi cuerpo unos segundos. Al girar mi cabeza pude ver que atrás de nosotros venia Kairi, pero no parecía muy feliz.

"_hey chicos…"_ casi podía sentir el aire helado que emanaba de ella.

"h-hey Kairi, ¿C-cómo estás?" pregunto Namine, aunque podía ver que estaba bastante asustada, y sinceramente, no la culpo.

"_estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Y díganme, ¿de que estaban hablando ustedes dos?" _

Estaba sudando bastante, no sabia por que escuchar a Kairi usar ese tono de voz me ponía tan nervioso.

"O-oh nada realmente, le iba a preguntar a Namine como estuvo su tarde ayer, jajajaja" Podía sentir mi cuerpo temblar un poco al soltar esa risa tan nerviosa.

"_¿Es eso cierto Namine?"._

"!A-así es¡" contesto bastante nerviosa la rubia.

Después de mirarnos a los dos , ya no podía sentir el sentimiento de pavor que tenia hace unos minutos.

"Oh ya veo" comento alegremente Kairi.

Namine y yo nos miramos algo asustados y confundidos. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?

POV de Kairi

Cuando iba camino a la escuela, me fije que delante de mi se encontraban Sora y mi mejor amiga Namine. Iba a acercarme a saludarlos, pero entonces note que Sora tenia una cara un poco seria y Namine estaba sonrojándose.

Cualquiera que los viera de lejos, diría que Sora estaba tratando de pedirle una cita a Namine, pero eso es una tontería. Se que Namine tiene sentimientos por Sora, lo he notado, pero ella nunca ha hecho un movimiento con él, debido a que sabe que lo amo. Se lo confesé un día, parecía bastante impactada y algo triste.

Supongo que debido a la poca cantidad de amigos que ella tiene, prefiere contener sus emociones por que piensa que nuestra amistad terminara si me entero de que ella trato de hacer algo con Sora. Bueno, en cierta parte tiene razón, pero no es solo que nuestra amistad terminaría, no no, eso no sería suficiente.

Si me enterara que Namine trato de acercarse a Sora de forma romántica, tendría que darle una…_pequeña lección a mi supuesta amiga…_Pero por suerte, es inteligente y sabe que es mejor que contenga cualquier sentimiento por él, bien guardado. De todas formas, no me agrado esta escena, por lo que me acerque rápidamente para interrumpirlos.

Una vez que me dijeron lo que estaban hablando, los mire fijamente a los dos. Después de pensarlo unos segundos, preferí creerles. ¿Qué clase de buena novia desconfía de su chico de esa manera? KYAAAA, DE SEGURO UNA FRASE ASÍ VOLVERIA LOCO A SORA Y SERIA REALMENTE LINDO VER COMO REACCIONA.

*ejem* pero no es momento de pensar en eso, mejor me uno a la conversación de estos dos y evito cualquier problema a futuro.

POV de Sora

Fue bastante extraño lo que paso con Kairi hace un rato, pero decidí mejor ignorarlo y seguir nuestro camino a la escuela. Trate de retomar la conversación con Namine, pero ella y yo estábamos un tanto nerviosos todavía por lo que paso. Por suerte, Kairi empezó a contarnos algunas cosas, por lo que rápidamente el ambiente se aligero y toda la tensión se esfumo.

Realmente me alegro de tener a alguien como Kairi a mi lado. Después de caminar un rato, llegamos a la escuela y nos dirigimos a nuestro salón de clases. Salude a casi todos mis amigos, para luego sentarme en mi escritorio. Al cabo de unos minutos, entro el profesor Ienzo, dejo sus cosas sobre su escritorio y empezó a escribir algunas cosas en la pizarra. Una vez que termino, dejo la tiza a un lado y se giró para mirarnos.

"Muy bien clase, he decidido que, en vez de un examen, haremos un trabajo por grupos sobre alguno de los temas que he escrito en la pizarra. Cada grupo será decidido al azar y constará de un máximo de 3 personas. Ahora, para elegir los grupos, tengo esta caja con todos sus nombres escritos en pequeños pedazos de papel. Así que sacare de 3 en 3 para ir formando los grupos"

La mayoría de la clase no le gustaba mucho la idea, ya que existía el riesgo de que nos tocara alguien que no fuera una muy buena elección como compañero de trabajo.

"Muy bien, empezare a sacar los papeles" Dijo el profesor mientras metía su mana en la caja y sacaba 3 pedazos de papel. "El primer grupo será conformado por el señor Sora y las señoritas Tifa y Yuffie" Lo decía mientras anotaba nuestros nombres en la pizarra.

¿con que Tifa y Yuffie eh? No es algo que me moleste, después de todo me llevo bastante bien con las dos, por lo que suspire algo aliviado de que no me tocaran otras personas.

Les di una pequeña mirada a las dos y podía decir que se veían bastante contentas por algún motivo. Con ellas como mis compañeras de trabajo…

¿Qué podría salir mal?

_Continuara…_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

POV de Sora

Después de que el profesor Ienzo terminara de formar los grupos, nos dijo que usáramos el resto de la clase para poder hablar y pensar que hacer para el proyecto. Cada estudiante se movió hacia sus compañeros de trabajo, por lo cual decidí hacer lo mismo. Me acerque a las chicas, traje una de las mesas que estaba por allí cerca y la puse de tal manera que los tres pudiéramos discutir sobre el tema sin problemas. Hablando de eso, el tema de nuestro grupo son los trastornos mentales, como es la vida de las personas que tienen algún problema psicológico y como puede afectarles a ellos y a sus seres queridos.

"Entonces, ¿tienen alguna idea para el proyecto?" Pregunte mientras miraba a ambas chicas.

"Mmm… ¿Qué tal si buscamos algunos casos de gente con problemas por internet?" Sugirió Tifa.

"No lo sé, muchas veces las paginas de internet exageran este tipo de cosas" Respondió Yuffie.

"¿Entonces que sugieres?" Pregunto esta vez la otra chica.

"Bueno…" Yuffie parecía estar pensando en algunas ideas, ante la atenta mirada de nosotros "A decir verdad, no se me ocurrió nada" Suspiro la pelinegra.

En ese momento, se me ocurrió una brillante idea.

"Saben, el padre de Riku es médico, tal vez si hablamos con él, pueda ayudarnos con nuestro trabajo" Sugerí mientras sonreía.

"!Esa es una brillante idea Sora¡" dijeron ambas chicas

"Bien, entonces una vez que termine la clase, buscare a Riku para preguntarle si puede hablar con su padre y poder coordinar una visita con él hoy mismo".

Con eso decidido, nos ponemos a hablar de diferentes cosas para matar el tiempo que queda de la clase.

POV de Kairi

Veo atentamente el grupo de Sora. Me hierve la sangre solo de pensar que estará con esas dos perras. Estoy bastante segura de que esas dos quieren a Sora para ellas mismas, las he visto bastantes veces para saber que están enamoradas de él. Las miradas que le dan, esas sonrisas coquetas y sus constantes intentos de llamar su atención. Varias veces pensé en hacerles cosas horribles a esas dos, pero me he contenido dado que Sora nunca ha mostrado un real interés por alguna. Sin embargo, la chica que le mando la carta de amor a Sora decía que estaba decidida a llamar su atención, lo cual me irrita de sobre manera, porque dejarlo solo con cualquier estúpida podría poner en peligro todo lo que he tratado de hacer con él.

No es que no confié en los sentimientos de Sora por mí, simplemente odiaría que cualquier puta trate de pasarse de lista con él. Por ejemplo, si me llegara a enterar que alguna de esas dos le robo su primer beso a Sora, tendría que hacer algo un poco drástico…digamos, algo como…_romper su cara con un bate metálico por ejemplo…_

"Kairi, ¿estas escuchando?" Pregunto Selphie, la cual es parte de mi grupo para este trabajo, junto con Namine.

"No, lo siento, ¿de que estábamos hablando?" pregunte mientras forzaba una sonrisa, todavía molesta por ver como hablaba tan animadamente el grupo de Sora.

"Te decía que, ya que nuestro tema es sobre la pena de muerte, podríamos hablar con mi padre para que nos pudiera ayudar" Repitió un poco molesta al ver que no había prestado nada de atención a lo que me decía.

"A mi me parece una buena idea" Opino Namine.

"Esta bien, no tengo ningún problema con eso" Respondí mientras seguía mirando el otro grupo.

"Genial, hablare con el hoy día cuando llegue de la comisaria entonces" Nos dijo bastante emocionada.

El padre de Selphie es un teniente de la policía local de las islas del destino, ha sido reconocido por su impecable trabajo y por ser un excelente hombre. Gracias a él, se han resuelto distintos casos y se han evitado bastantes tragedias en este lugar.

Mientras nos poníamos de acuerdo sobre esto, se me ocurrió algo.

"¿Saben? Estaba pensando que la pena de muerte es algo de lo que también nos podría hablar un médico".

Si, pude escuchar como Sora había propuesto ir a hablar con el padre de Riku y como las otras dos putas estaban de acuerdo con él. Es muy peligroso dejar que estos 3 vayan solos sin ningún tipo de vigilancia, así que tengo que asegurarme de poder ir con ellos, pero obviamente necesito una buena excusa para ello.

"¿Y cómo nos ayudaría hablar con un medico sobre esto?" Pregunto Selphie con un tono curioso en su voz.

"Bueno, ya que ellos son los encargados de salvar personas, tal vez sea interesante saber que piensan con respecto a quitarle la vida a un ser humano" Trate de sonar lo mas filosófica posible.

"Oooh, ya veo…a decir verdad, es un punto interesante" Dijo Selphie bastante feliz.

"¿Y cómo conseguiremos la opinión de uno?" Pregunto un poco preocupada Namine.

"No se preocupen, el padre de Riku es doctor, tratare de ir hoy con el y poder preguntarle su opinión" Asegure con convicción.

"¿Q-quieres que te acompañe?" Pregunto tímidamente Namine.

"No te preocupes, estaré bien" le respondí mientras fingía una sonrisa. No necesitaba otro estorbo junto a esas dos.

"!Muy bien, entonces te encargamos eso mientras Namine y yo hablamos con mi padre¡" Respondió emocionada Selphie.

Excelente, ahora podre vigilar a esas 2 sin ningún tipo de problema, además de poder pasar más tiempo con Sora.

POV de Sora

Después de que termino la clase, le dije a las chicas que buscaría a Riku para poder hablar sobre el tema de su padre. Después de un rato, lo encontré hablando con algunos de sus amigos, por lo que me acerqué rápidamente a él.

"Hey Riku, ¿estas ocupado?" pregunte amistosamente.

"N-no realmente, ¿por?" respondió un tanto nervioso, además de parecer algo incómodo.

"¿crees que podríamos hablar unos minutos?" le pregunte, un tanto extrañado por su actitud.

"Umm…si…esta bien" Su tono cambio a uno de inseguridad.

Después de despedirse de sus amigos, caminamos en un incomodo silencio a una de las mesas de la escuela. Después de sentarnos frente a frente, lo mire fijamente.

"¿estas bien?" Pregunte sin poder aguantar mas este ambiente incómodo.

"C-claro que estoy bien, ¿p-porque no habría de estarlo?" trato de preguntar mientras miraba para otro lado.

"Riku, te conozco, se perfectamente que giras tu cabeza 180 grados cuando estas mintiendo" dije con un pequeño tono de soberbia.

Después de pensarlo unos segundos, el solo suspiro y luego me miro "A decir verdad, pensé que estarías enojado conmigo por la discusión que tuve con Kairi el otro día" dijo un tanto apenado.

Un poco sorprendido le pregunte "¿Por qué estaría enojado contigo por algo así?".

"B-bueno, se que te pones furioso cuando alguien hace llorar a Kairi, y cuando me estaba yendo ese día, pude notar como ella lloro un poco mientras la abrazabas".

Un poco divertido lo miré y le dije "Relájate, no estoy enojado contigo ni nada".

"¿E-en serio?" pregunto un poco desconfiado de lo que le decía.

"En serio, no me enojaría con mi mejor amigo por algo así. Además, yo solo me pongo furioso cuando algún idiota como Seifer molesta a Kairi, no cuando alguien como tu discute con ella" sonreí de manera tranquilizadora "Aunque admito que me preocupo un poco su pelea…es decir, creo que nunca los había visto gritarse así en la vida" reconocí un tanto apenado.

"Si, yo también termine un poco preocupado por eso, es decir, nunca había visto a Kairi actuar así antes" Respondió ya mas tranquilo.

"Yo tampoco, pero ella dijo que solo se preocupaba de que terminara de alguna manera lastimado por esa carta" Le dije un tanto feliz al saber que tengo a personas como ellos a mi lado, que se preocupan por mí.

"Ya veo…" Riku no parecía muy convencido, pero decidió no seguir con el tema "De todas formas, me alegra saber que no estas enojado conmigo, no pude dormir muy bien anoche pensando que no querrías hablar conmigo en un tiempo" dijo para después soltar una pequeña risa nerviosa mientras se frotaba un poco el cuello con su mano.

"Vamos hombre, sabes que nunca podría enojarme así de mal contigo" Me reí después de mi comentario.

"Si, supongo que tienes razón" El también rio de forma mas relajada "De todas formas, ¿de que querías hablar?" Pregunto un tanto curioso.

"Oh es cierto, quería preguntarte si podías hablar con tu padre para poder ir a verlo hoy día, tengo algo que hablar con él".

"¿Con papá? ¿de que quieres hablar con él?" pregunto bastante curioso.

Después de explicarle lo del proyecto, me dijo que lo llamaría enseguida. Tomo su celular, se alejo unos metros y vi como hablaba con su padre a través de su teléfono. Después de unos minutos, Riku volvió con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Listo Sora, el dijo que no tenía ningún problema en que fueras hoy mismo con las chicas para hablar de su proyecto" Respondió bastante feliz.

"!Gracias hombre, realmente eres genial¡" le dije a la vez que levantaba mi puño mientras sonreía.

"Lo que sea por mi mejor amigo" Respondió bastante animado a la vez que chocábamos los puños.

Después de eso, hablamos un par de cosas mas y luego nos separamos. En ese momento sonó el timbre, lo que significaba que era hora de mi siguiente clase. Al llegar al salón, me dirigí a las chicas para contarles lo del padre de Riku. Una vez que les explique que nos recibiría sin ningún problema, ambas chicas sonrieron y quedamos de acuerdo en que iríamos los 3 después de clases.

El día transcurrió sin muchos problemas, aunque no he podido quitarme esta sensación de ser observado constantemente. No es la primera vez que siento esto, a decir verdad, frecuentemente me siento vigilado por algo o alguien. Sin embargo, hoy se sentía un poco diferente a lo habitual, se sentía como más…intenso. Giré varias veces mi cabeza durante la clase, pero no vi nada fuera de lo común. Me pongo a pensar que solamente es el estrés de las clases lo que me causa este sentimiento de paranoia. Si, eso debe ser…espero.

POV de Kairi

Dios, no puedo dejar de mirar a Sora, es tan jodidamente lindo, aunque no puedo dejar que me atrape mirándolo, por lo que al ver el menor indicio de que se va a girar, miro para cualquier otro lado. Seria algo malo que el pensara que soy extraña por estar mirándolo constantemente.

¿pero que estoy diciendo? El no pensaría así de mí. Soy su mejor amiga, el amor de su vida, nos pertenecemos el uno al otro. Yo estoy mas que dispuesta a aceptar cualquier problema o rareza que pudiera tener Sora, por que estoy segura de que el haría lo mismo por mí.

Una vez terminada las clases, veo como Sora sale junto a Yuffie y Tifa, por lo que rápidamente me despido de mis amigas y voy tras ellos. Veo que están caminando hacia la salida mientras hablan muy animadamente. Me acerco sigilosamente hacia ellos y veo que se detienen en la entrada de la escuela.

"Muy bien, entonces iremos a nuestras casas, nos cambiaremos de ropa y nos juntaremos en la parada de autobuses que esta cerca del parque, ¿les parece bien?" Podía escuchar la hermosa voz de Sora mientras se dirigía a esas 2 perras.

"Me parece bien" Respondió Tifa mientras sonreía.

"A mí también" Respondió con otra sonrisa Yuffie.

"Excelente, entonces nos veremos en un rato más" Pude ver como Sora se despedía de las chicas mientras caminaba hacia su casa.

Después de asegurarme que esas 2 no estaban a la vista, corrí hacia donde estaba Sora. Después de unos minutos, lo alcance y le toque su hombro. Se giro y en el momento que me vio, me dio una sonrisa tan encantadora, que no pude evitar sentir un poco de humedad en la parte baja de mi cuerpo.

"Hola Kairi" Dijo de forma animada.

"Hola Sora" Le respondí con una sonrisa bastante coqueta.

"¿Quieres que caminemos juntos a nuestras casas?" pregunto de forma amistosa.

"Eso me encantaría" Le dije mientras nos poníamos en marcha "Por cierto, quería preguntarte algo".

"Soy todo oídos".

"Veras…"

Le expliqué sobre la idea que tuve para el proyecto mío y de las chicas.

"Y pues bueno, escuché de casualidad que ibas a ver al padre de Riku hoy, por lo que se me ocurrió que seria una buena idea que yo también fuera contigo y tu grupo a verlo…si es que quieres, claro" Dije fingiendo desinterés.

"Claro que quiero Kairi, será mas divertido de esa forma" Respondió emocionado.

"!Genial, entonces iré a mi casa a cambiarme de ropa igual y nos encontramos afuera¡" .

A veces agradezco bastante el hecho de que seamos vecinos. Poder verlo a través de mi ventana no tiene precio, además de que me facilita bastante las cosas cuando me meto a su habitación a escondidas por la noche para poder sacarle fotos mientras duerme.

Hablamos un poco mas hasta que llegamos a nuestras casas, por lo cual él se fue rápidamente a ponerse ropa mas cómoda y yo fui rápidamente a mi cuarto para tratar de lucir lo mas hermosa que pueda.

Esta será una tarde muy interesante junto a Sora…_y se volverá mucho mas interesante como alguna de esas dos trate de hacer algo indebido con el…_

Continuara…

PD: Ya falta poco para que empiece lo realmente bueno jejeje.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

POV de Kairi

Después de terminar de arreglarme, tome mi mochila y guarde algunas cosas de mi caja especial, por si las necesitaba en el transcurso del día. Después de salir de casa, vi como Sora salía también de la suya, por lo que rápidamente me acerqué a él.

"Entonces, ¿estás listo?" pregunte emocionada por poder pasar más tiempo del día con él.

"Claro" respondió mientras me mostraba su irresistible sonrisa.

Dios, si no fuera porque estamos a la vista de cualquier persona del vecindario, ya hubiera violado a Sora solo por ver como sonríe. Pero me resistí, después de todo, ya tendría tiempo para disfrutarlo más adelante.

"Sera mejor que nos demos prisa, no me gustaría dejar esperando a las chicas" Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

"Si…está bien…" Gruñí un poco mientras pensaba en esas dos putas, pero luego forcé una sonrisa para que Sora no sospechara nada.

Después de caminar un rato, llegamos a la parada de autobuses donde estaban esas dos.

"Hey chicas" Saludo Sora a las perras.

"!Hey Sora¡" Respondió de forma muy animada Yuffie mientras lo abrazaba.

"Ya suéltalo Yuffie, dejaras al pobre sin oxígeno" Respondió con un toque de celos Tifa, mientras la tomaba de los hombros y lo alejaba de él.

Fue una suerte que Tifa sacara de encima a esa maldita perra, casi enloquecí en el momento en que ella salto a abrazar a Sora, pero supe contenerme por el momento…_aunque no creo que pueda seguir aguantando si se atreve a hacerlo de nuevo… _

"G-gracias Tifa" Respondió Sora recuperando un poco el aliento mientras sonreía.

"Sin problemas" Dijo ella mientras miraba a otro lado con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.

"¿Estás bien? Tu cara parece estar algo roja" Dijo Sora mientras ponía una de sus manos en la frente de ella con la cara preocupada.

"!E-Estoy bien¡" Mientras decía eso, su cara se puso un poco más roja mientras se alejaba de su mano.

Estas dos realmente quieren hacerme enojar y salir lastimadas de forma horrible…

POV de Sora

Iba a preguntarle otra vez a Tifa si realmente se encontraba bien, pero sentí que el aire a nuestro alrededor bajo algunos grados.

"_Sora, ¿no te habrás olvidado de que estaba aquí verdad?" _Dijo Kairi mientras usaba ese aterrador tono en su voz otra vez. Además de que sus ojos eran extraños, casi parecían estar…sin vida o algo así.

"!N-no, por supuesto que no me olvide de ti Kairi, jajaja¡" No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa nerviosa ante su actitud.

Después de mirarme unos segundos más, sentía como el aire volvía a la normalidad, por lo que solté un suspiro.

"Claro que no te olvidarías de mí, eso sería tonto de tu parte, jajaja" Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Además de notar que, si antes sus ojos parecían algo muertos, ahora parecía que tenían un brillo especial.

"¿Cómo estas Kairi?" Pregunto Yuffie sin cambios en su actitud alegre y burbujeante.

"Oh, estoy bien gracias".

"¿Y que estás haciendo aquí?" Pregunto esta vez Tifa con algo de molestia en su tono. Que extraño, no sabía que a Tifa le cayera mal Kairi.

"Oh, sobre eso…" Kairi les explico a las chicas porque nos estaba acompañando a ver al padre de Riku.

"Ya veo…" Tifa parecía algo incomoda con que Kairi también nos acompañara. Me gustaría preguntarle qué le pasa, pero siento que no es algo en lo que debería entrometerme.

"Bueno, basta ya de explicaciones, el autobús viene llegando" Interrumpí a las chicas mientras señalaba como se acercaba nuestro transporte.

Después de que se detuvo, nos subimos y nos sentamos en la parte de atrás del autobús. Una media hora después, llegamos al DH (o Destiny Hospital). Pasamos por la puerta de entrada y nos dirigimos hacia la recepción del hospital.

"Buenas tardes, chicos ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?" Pregunto amablemente la señorita de recepción.

"Buenas tardes, estamos aquí para ver al Doctor Hoshi".

"¿El doctor Hoshi?...Ooh, ustedes deben de ser los chicos que el doctor estaba esperando, denme un momento por favor" Mientras nos respondía, levanto el teléfono que tenía a un lado, pulso un par de botones y espero a que alguien contestara "¿Hola? ¿doctor Hoshi? Los chicos a los que estaba esperando acaban de llegar…entiendo…aja…muy bien, les diré eso entonces" Cuando termino de hablar, volvió a dejar el teléfono donde estaba mientras nos volvía a mirar "Muy bien chicos, pueden pasar a la oficina del doctor, se encuentra en el 4 piso".

Nos señaló donde estaba el ascensor para poder subir, por lo que le agradecimos y fuimos directamente hacia el. Unos minutos después, se detuvo en el piso número 4, por lo que nos bajamos y empezamos a buscar la oficina del padre de Riku. Un rato después, llegamos a una puerta con una placa que decía *Doctor Hoshi*, por lo que tocamos la puerta.

"Adelante" Escuchamos una voz desde dentro de la oficina.

Tome el pomo de la puerta, lo gire y entramos. Dentro, estaba un hombre de unos 45 años, leyendo unos documentos. Se parecía bastante a Riku, pero con barba y el pelo más corto. Después de examinar el papel que tenía en sus manos durante algunos minutos, lo dejo sobre la mesa y nos miró con una sonrisa.

"Tiempo sin verlos, Sora y Kairi" Nos dijo mientras nos miraba a ambos.

"Así es señor Hoshi, han sido unos meses desde la última vez que nos vimos" Respondí mientras ponía mis manos detrás de mi cabeza mientras sonreía.

"Por favor Sora, te conozco hace años, solo dime Takashi" Respondió mientras nos invitaba a sentarnos en las sillas en frente de él.

"Está bien, señor Takashi".

"Bien, por lo que Riku me dijo, ustedes tres vienen a preguntarme cosas sobre los trastornos mentales, ¿verdad?".

"Así es, nos asignaron un trabajo en la escuela sobre este tema, y pensamos que usted podría ayudarnos en algo" Respondió Tifa.

"Ya veo" Dijo mientras se acariciaba un poco su barba "No tengo problemas en compartirles mi conocimiento sobre el tema, sin embargo, antes de cualquier cosa que les pueda decir, quisiera preguntar ¿Por qué también esta Kairi con ustedes?" Pregunto algo curioso el hombre.

"Oh, mi grupo tiene que hacer un trabajo relacionado con la pena de muerte y pensamos que la opinión de un medico respecto al tema podría sernos útil, lamentablemente mis amigas no pudieron venir conmigo, por lo que solo yo vine para ver si podía decirme algo útil Señor Takashi" Respondió esta vez Kairi.

"Entiendo".

Durante la siguiente hora, el padre de Riku nos ayudo tanto a mi y a las chicas, como a Kairi con sus conocimientos y opiniones respecto a ambos temas.

"Bueno jóvenes, no se si podre ayudarles mucho más, espero que mis conocimientos hayan bastado para que tengan una buena calificación" Nos dijo mientras nos daba una cálida sonrisa.

"Le agradecemos mucho señor Takashi, realmente nos ayudo bastante" Dije mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

"!Tendremos la mejor calificación de todas, ya vera¡" Aseguro bastante enérgica Yuffie.

"jajajaja, realmente espero que sea así señorita".

Después de levantarnos de nuestros asientos, nos despedimos del doctor Hoshi y empezamos a caminar en dirección a la entrada del hospital.

"Es un hombre bastante amigable" Dijo Tifa.

"Lo sé, realmente nos trataba muy bien a mi y a Kairi cuando éramos más niños y íbamos a jugar a la casa de Riku" No pude evitar sentirme algo nostálgico al recordar mi niñez.

"No importaba los problemas en los que nos metiéramos, el nunca nos regañó" Respondió esta vez Kairi.

"Me hubiera gustado haber crecido con ustedes, debió ser divertido…" Dijo Yuffie con un pequeño toque de tristeza en su voz, lo cual se me hizo bastante extraño.

Después de salir del hospital, nos dirigimos a la parada de autobuses. Quince minutos mas tarde llego el transporte, nos subimos y nos relajamos un poco en el camino de vuelta a casa. Una vez que llegamos a nuestra parada, nos bajamos del autobús.

"Bueno chicos, será mejor que Yuffie y yo nos vayamos ahora" Dijo Tifa mientras se acercaba a Yuffie. Ambas viven bastante cerca la una con la otra, por lo cual están acostumbradas a irse siempre las dos juntas.

"U-umm, lo siento Tif, pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer ahora, por lo que tendremos que vernos mañana en la escuela" Yuffie parecía algo incomoda desde que tuvimos esa conversación sobre el padre de Riku en el hospital.

"En ese caso, déjame acompañarte, se esta haciendo algo tarde y no me gustaría que te pasara algo en el camino de vuelta" Dijo Tifa algo preocupada.

"!N-no¡" Yuffie alzo sus manos mientras se reía nerviosamente "N-no te preocupes Tif, e-estaré bien, además tengo que atender algunos asuntos personales".

Tifa no estaba segura, por un lado, quería acompañar a como de lugar a Yuffie, pero tampoco quería incomodarla demasiado. Después de pensarlo unos segundos, dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Bien Yuff, pero será mejor que tengas mucho cuidado en el camino de vuelta a casa" Respondió tifa mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus caderas.

"Lo tendré…gracias…" El tono triste volvió a hacer acto de presencia en Yuffie "Bueno chicos, los veo mañana en la escuela" Después de eso, se fue caminando lentamente mientras se despedía con la mano.

"Bueno, será mejor que yo también me vaya, los veo mañana chicos" Esta vez Tifa fue la que se despidió de nosotros.

"Vámonos Sora" Me dijo Kairi.

"…" no pude responder, algo sobre Yuffie me estaba molestando y tenia que hablar con ella "Lo siento Kai, recordé que tengo que algunos asuntos pendientes también, así que nos veremos mas tarde, ¿sí?" Después de decir eso, empecé a correr un poco tras de Yuffie.

"!S-sora, espera¡" Escuche levemente el grito de Kairi, pero mi prioridad en esta momento no era ella.

Después de correr en la dirección en la que se fue Yuffie, la vi sentada con la cabeza agachada en unos columpios de un pequeño parque, meciéndose lentamente. Un poco preocupado, me acerqué lentamente a ella, y sin notar mi presencia, me senté en el columpio que estaba a su lado.

"Es un bonito parque, ¿no crees?" Dije tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

En ese momento, Yuffie noto mi presencia y parecía bastante sorprendida.

"S-sora, ¿q-que estas haciendo aquí?" Respondió bastante nerviosa.

"A decir verdad, estaba preocupado por ti".

"¿P-preocupado…por mí?".

"Así es, desde que salimos del hospital, has estado un poco distante y apagada".

"S-solo estoy un poco cansada" Parecía que ella quería evitar el tema.

"Yuffie, te conozco, se que eres una chica bastante enérgica y con una actitud tan burbujeante, que es casi imposible de creer que estés así solo por estar cansada" No pude evitar tener un tono preocupado en mi voz "Por favor, dime lo que está mal, realmente quiero ayudarte".

Ella parecía un poco sorprendida por la opinión que tenia de ella, llegando al punto de sonrojarse un poco por mis palabras. Es bastante raro, supongo que no está acostumbrada a los elogios de otras personas. Después de pensarlo durante un rato, ella suspiro y miro hacia el suelo.

"¿P-puedes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie sobre esto?" Ella parecía preocupada.

"Confía en mí, mis labios están sellados" Le dije mientras movía mi mano de forma que pareciera que cerraba una cremallera en mi boca.

Se rio un poco de mi acción, para luego volver a su cara triste.

"A decir verdad…estaba un poco celosa de tu infancia…"

"¿eh?" No entendía bien a que se refería.

"Mis padres son bastante estrictos, por lo que nunca tuve muchos amigos cuando niña. En ese entonces, solo hablaba con Tifa, ya que era la única amiga que mis padres me permitieron tener. Pocas veces pudimos jugar o hacer cosas de niñas, por lo que me sentí bastante triste y solitaria por varios años. A veces me pregunto, como hubiera sido tener una infancia como la tuya o como la de Kairi, poder tener aventuras, jugar juntos, reírse juntos, tener hermosos recuerdos juntos, etc…".

Mientras me contaba todo esto, mantuvo una sonrisa llena de tristeza en su rostro.

"Después de escucharlos en el hospital, hablando de lo bien que la pasaban en la casa de Riku cuando eran niños, algunos recuerdos vinieron a mi y no pude evitar sentirme triste y solitaria otra vez…".

Estaba sorprendido por esto, nunca imagine que alguien tan alegre como Yuffie tuviera este tipo de sentimientos en su interior.

"L-lo siento si te hice sentir mal" No pude evitar sentir una gran culpa después de escucharla.

Ella negó con su cabeza "Esta bien, no es tu culpa lo que me paso cuando era mas joven, además…" Esta vez, pude ver que tenia una sonrisa sincera en su cara "Ahora los tengo a ustedes en mi vida" Dijo refiriéndose a nuestro grupo.

"Y estamos encantados de estar a tu lado Yuff".

No sé porque, pero me acerque a ella y la abrace firmemente.

"S-sora…" Dijo impactada ella. Se veía un poco dudosa, pero después de algunos segundos pude sentir como envolvía sus brazos en mi cintura y colocaba su cabeza en mi pecho "Estoy realmente feliz de tenerte sobre todo a ti en mi vida" susurro ella.

Me sonroje ante ese comentario, y no quería que ella me viera así, por lo que gire mi cabeza en cualquier otra dirección.

"jejeje, eres muy tierno Sora" Parecía que estaba volviendo a su antigua actitud alegre.

"¿tu crees?" Solté una pequeña risa después de escuchar eso.

Después de unos minutos, nos soltamos y empezamos a caminar en dirección a nuestras casas. No vivíamos muy cerca entre nosotros, pero como mínimo puedo acompañarla la mitad del camino hasta su casa, para luego tomar otra calle y poder llegar a la mía. Mientras caminábamos, nos pusimos a hablar de diferentes temas. Una vez que llegamos al punto en donde nos teníamos que separar, me despedí de Yuffie y empecé a caminar en dirección a mi casa, pero antes de poder avanzar siquiera unos centímetros, Ella me tomo de la mano mientras se le formaba un pequeño sonrojo en la cara.

"A-antes de que te vayas, q-quiero preguntarte algo" Parecía muy nerviosa.

"¿Qué cosa?".

"U-umm, bueno, la cosa es…como decirlo…digo…" Sus nervios parecían aumentar con cada palabra que decía.

"¿Yuffie?" Pregunte algo desconcertado por su nueva actitud nerviosa.

"!¿TE GUSTARIA SALIR CONMIGO ESTE FIN DE SEMANA?¡" Soltó de repente.

Estaba bastante sorprendido, no esperaba para nada una pregunte así. No sabia realmente que hacer, pero seria bastante grosero de mi parte rechazar su proposición después de lo que me conto.

"S-seguro, será divertido" Podía sentir mis mejillas calentándose un poco.

"!SIII, SERA SUPER DIVERTIDO, YA VERAS¡" Ella dijo mientras saltaba de la emoción.

A decir verdad, verla actuar así fue bastante lindo y pensé que no era tan mala idea salir con ella el fin de semana.

POV de Kairi

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOO! ¡¿Cómo SE ATREVE ESA MALDITA PERRA A PEDIRLE UNA CITA A SORA?!

Trate de calmarme un poco, respire hondo y pensé en lo que había pasado. Después de que Sora se fue corriendo, tuve la certeza de que el mentía en cuanto a que tenía algunos asuntos pendientes que resolver. Trate de detenerlo, pero él ya se había ido, por lo que mi única opción fue seguirlo de cerca. Después de seguirlo por un rato, vi que caminaba hacia un parque en donde se encontraba la puta de Yuffie. Me acerqué sigilosamente por sus espaldas y me escondí tras unos arbustos para escuchar su conversación. Realmente no pude evitar enamorarme todavía mas de Sora, al ver lo preocupado que se sentía por ver a un amigo en problemas…el es alguien tan puro y bueno…Me calme un poco y escuche toda su conversación. Realmente tenia ganas de salir de mi escondite y estrangular a Yuffie, pero trate de calmarme, aunque fue bastante difícil después de ver el abrazo que se dieron. Cuando decidieron irse, Sali de entre los arbustos, me quité algunas hojas de mi cabello y me dispuse a seguirlos. Me acerqué lo suficiente para escuchar de que hablaban, por lo que decidí esconderme detrás de unos botes de basura. Cuando vi que le tomaba la mano mientras se sonrojaba, sabia que algo malo iba a pasar. Después de escuchar su pregunta, mis manos inconscientemente se formaron en dos puños, los cuales podía sentir como me salía algo de sangre al enterrarme las uñas de mis dedos tan fuerte en ambas palmas. Sin embargo, al escuchar como Sora acepto su propuesta sin problemas, mi mente se puso en blanco, ya no podía pensar bien. Asomé un poco mi cabeza y vi a Sora caminando en dirección a su casa y a Yuffie caminando en dirección a la suya.

Esto estaba mal.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Esto era inconcebible para mí.

Esto…_no podía pasar…_

Con mi mente mas despejada, puse mi mochila en el suelo, de la cual saque algunas cosas que tendría que usar en breve. Sera mejor que esa puta se prepare, por que llego el momento de…

…_Darle una pequeña lección…_

POV de Normal

Yuffie caminaba muy feliz hacia su casa, no podía contener su emoción pensando en la cita que iba a tener con Sora. Ella realmente tiene sentimientos muy fuertes por él. Yuffie no le dijo a Sora que, si no fuera por él, tal vez nunca hubiera tenido tantos amigos como ahora. Para ella, Sora era su salvador, su amigo y, sobre todo, el amor de su vida. Estaba caminando muy distraída recordando lo que Sora hizo la primera vez que se conocieron, que no noto la sombra que la acechaba lentamente.

Después de caminar durante un rato, estaba casi llegando a su vecindario, pero antes de que pudiera seguir su camino, la sombra que estaba cerca de ella la tomo del brazo y la arrastro con ella hacia un callejón bastante oscuro. Yuffie estaba bastante sorprendida por esto y no sabia que estaba pasando. Pensó que era un ladrón tratando de asaltarla, por lo que rápidamente se soltó del fuerte agarre de su atacante y se puso en posición de combate. Intento atacar a esa misteriosa persona, pero su agresor fue más rápido y esquivo su golpe, para luego golpearla con bastante fuerza en el estómago, lo que dejo a Yuffie sin aire y tuvo que arrodillarse del dolor. Esta misteriosa persona se acerco a ella y empezó a golpearla repetidamente con un bate de béisbol metálico en sus costillas. Yuffie pudo sentir como se le rompían algunos huesos mientras tosía sangre, trato de usar sus ultimas fuerzas para escapar, pero su agresor no lo permitió. Dejo el bate a un lado y empezó a patear fuertemente a la chica, haciendo que tosiera mas sangre todavía. Después de patearla un poco más, se detuvo y vio que la chica estaba muy malherida, con sangre escurriendo por su boca y varios moretones en su cara. Yuffie estaba aterrada, ella pensó que iba a morir solo del dolor. Reunió las pocas fuerzas que tenia y se giro para tratar de ver a su atacante. Lo único que pudo deslumbrar con la poca luz que había en el callejón, era que la persona que la atacaba tenia puesta una máscara que cubría toda su cara, junto a una capucha que cubría su pelo.

"P-por favor, no me hagas mas daño, t-te daré todo mi dinero" Dijo Yuffie completamente aterrada de esta persona.

"_No quiero tu dinero, perra_".

"E-entonces, ¿Qué quieres?".

El agresor se acercó lentamente a Yuffie, se arrodillo frente a ella, saco una pequeña foto de uno de sus bolsillos, la tomo del pelo y la forzó a ver la foto. Yuffie noto que se trataba de una foto de Sora "_Mantente alejado de el si no quieres que vuelva por ti y termine el trabajo"._

Yuffie creía reconocer un poco la voz de la persona que la ataco, pero entre el dolor que sentía y ese tono tan aterrador que uso para hablar, que ella no pudo identificar realmente de quien se trataba.

"_Por cierto, será mejor que no le digas a la policía nada de mí, di que fuiste asaltada y golpeada por una pandilla de matones, de lo contrario, iré personalmente al hospital a terminar lo que empecé en este momento"._

Yuffie no podía pensar bien, el terror y el dolor que estaba sufriendo estaban haciendo que se hiperventilara un poco, por lo que asintió rápidamente a esta extraña persona.

"_Buena chica…" _ Yuffie vio como su agresor se ponía de pie nuevamente.

El agresor le dio una ultima patada a Yuffie en la cabeza, lo que dejo inconsciente a la chica. Después de que ella se desmayó, salió corriendo del lugar, se alejó un par de calles y se escondió en otro callejón. Después de que Kairi se quitara la mascara y la capucha, los guardo rápidamente en su mochila, se aseguro de que nadie la vio salir de ese lugar y se fue rápidamente a su casa, donde usando un segundo teléfono celular secreto que tenía, llamo a una ambulancia para que fuera a por Yuffie. No es que realmente quisiera salvarla, simplemente pensó que, si ella era encontrada muerta, seria un problema por que estaría el cuerpo de policía investigando este caso, lo que seria una molestia total para sus planes. En cambio, pensó que si Yuffie se salvaba y declaraba que fue atacada por una pandilla de idiotas, esto quedaría como otro caso más de asalto a una pobre víctima. Después de llamar a la ambulancia, simplemente guardo el teléfono en su caja secreta y se acostó sobre su cama.

_Quien diría que atacar a una perra sería tan satisfactorio…_

Y con ese ultimo pensamiento, Kairi se durmió.

_Continuara…_

PD: Soy horrible creando nombres y apellidos n_nU


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

POV de Sora

Después de despedirme de Yuffie, me dirigí a mi casa. Después de llegar, me di cuenta de que mis padres estaban sentados en un sofá de la sala de estar, hablando entre ellos.

"Hola mamá, hola papá" Los salude alegremente.

"¿Cómo estas cariño?" Pregunto mientras sonreía mi mamá.

"Bastante bien, gracias" Respondí con otra sonrisa.

"Me alegro hijo" Respondió de vuelta mamá, mientras se levantaba del sofá "Iré a preparar la cena, y por cierto Sora, tenemos que hablar contigo" Cambio a un tono un poco más triste esta vez.

Sabia lo que eso significaba, se irían de viaje de negocios otra vez. Me gustaría que pudiéramos pasar mas tiempo juntos como familia, pero entiendo que con el trabajo que tienen, es algo complicado de lograr. Después de un rato, mamá me llamo diciendo que la cena estaba lista, por lo cual baje de mi habitación hacia la cocina, donde me esperaba una deliciosa comida. Supongo que es verdad lo que dicen, la comida de mamá siempre es la mejor.

"Sora, supongo que ya sabes de que queremos hablar tu madre y yo contigo" Dijo papá una vez que terminamos de comer.

"Se van a ir de viaje, ¿verdad?".

"Así es, nos iremos en un par de días" Dijo un poco triste papá, para luego sonreír "Por otro lado, nos dejaran quedarnos estos dos días en casa para descansar antes de que partamos hacia Twilight Town para poder hacer nuestros negocios por allá".

"¿En serio?" Estaba emocionado de poder pasar estos dos días con mis padres.

"Así es cariño" Esta vez, mamá salto para darme un enorme abrazo de oso mientras sonreía.

"Rinoa, vas a asfixiar a nuestro hijo como lo sigas abrazando así" Comento burlonamente mi padre.

"Oh, déjame disfrutar a nuestro hijo León" Dijo mi madre mientras hacia un puchero.

No pude evitar reírme, a lo cual mamá y papá siguieron mi ejemplo y rieron junto a mí. Realmente atesoro este tipo de situaciones, dado a lo poco que veo a mis padres, pero esta bien, no los odio ni nada, se que se esfuerzan al máximo por que tenga todas las comodidades posibles. Hablé un rato más con ellos, hasta que decidí que era tiempo de ir a la cama. Al día siguiente me levante con un buen humor, fui a la cocina donde mi madre tenia listo un delicioso desayuno, después de comer fui al baño, me cepille los dientes y arregle un poco mi cabello. Cuando estaba completamente listo, tome mis cosas y me despedí de mis padres, los cuales me desearon que tuviera un buen día. Iba caminando bastante feliz hacia la escuela, cuando me tope con Kairi en el camino. Me acerqué sigilosamente detrás de ella y se me ocurrió darle un pequeño susto.

"!BUH¡" Exclame a la vez que la tomaba de los hombros.

Ella dio un pequeño salto a la vez que se volteaba. No pude evitar reírme de su reacción mientras Kairi se sonrojaba un poco.

"!Sora, casi haces que me de un ataque¡" Dijo mientras hacia un puchero. Se ve bastante linda cuando hace eso.

…momento, ¿acabo de pensar que Kairi se veía bastante linda?

"¿Sora? ¿estás bien?".

"¿uh? ¿Por qué lo dices?" dije algo extrañado.

"Bueno, te me quedaste viendo un poco raro" dijo a la vez que soltaba una pequeña risa.

"O-oh, lo s-siento, es solo que estaba pensando en lo linda que eres".

¿Acabo de decir eso en voz alta verdad?. Miro a Kairi para confirmar y…si, se está sonrojando bastante, así que definitivamente dije eso en voz alta.

"!Q-quiero decir…es solo que yo…bueno-¡" Estaba todo rojo buscando algo que decir para salir de esta incomoda situación.

Antes de que pudiera decir otra tontería, ella solo me dio una sonrisa bastante resplandeciente.

"Muchas gracias Sora, realmente aprecio que pienses así de mi".

Ella se veía bastante feliz por mi comentario. Pareciera que pudiera alumbrar toda una ciudad con esa sonrisa tan brillante que tenía. No se si vi bien o que, pero creo haber visto un extraño brillo en sus ojos durante unos segundos. Me calme pensando que solo había visto mal, por lo que trate de cambiar desesperadamente el tema.

"D-de todas formas, parecías muy pensativa antes de que te asustara".

"Oh, solo estaba pensando en algo bastante bueno que me paso ayer" Soltó otra pequeña risa.

"¿En serio? ¿Qué cosa?" respondí intrigado.

"Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo por ahora" Dijo a la vez que me sacaba la lengua.

"Oh vamos, prometo que no se lo diré a nadie" Me dio demasiada curiosidad en este punto.

"Mmm…está bien, te lo diré…" Sonreí ante su respuesta "! SOLO SI PUEDES ATRAPARME ANTES DE LLEGAR A LA ESCUELA ¡" Antes de que me diera cuenta, ella me empujo hacia el suelo mientras huía hacia la escuela.

"Oh ya veo, con que esas tenemos ¿eh?" No tarde en levantarme y correr detrás de ella.

Cuando llegue a la escuela, Kairi estaba esperándome en la entrada mientras se reía bastante fuerte.

"E-eres una bruja malvada" Jadee un poco debido a la carrera que pegue.

"jajaja, t-tuviste que haber visto tu cara cuando te e-empuje, jajajaja".

"Ja-ja, muy graciosa" dije haciendo un puchero, para luego sonreír y reírme de igual manera. Después de que nos calmamos, volví a hablar "entonces, el premio de consolación era que me contarías tu secreto, ¿verdad?".

"Ja, buen intento Sora, pero es mejor no meterse con los secretos de una chica" Respondió mientras se daba vuelta y empezaba a caminar hacia nuestro salón de clases.

Después de que dijo eso, un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo. Pensé que era mejor no seguir indagando sobre el asunto, así que caminé junto a ella mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestra primera clase.

POV de Kairi

¡OH POR DIOS OH POR DIOS OH POR DIOS! ¡SORA CREE QUE SOY LINDA, KYAAAAAAAA!

Mi corazón latía sin control desde que me dijo eso. Traté de calmarme antes de entrar a clases, pero no pude evitar darle pequeños vistazos a Sora mientras nos dirigíamos al salón. Se que realmente quería saber mi secreto, pero por ahora eso es algo imposible. Básicamente, antes de que Sora me diera ese pequeño susto, estaba pensando en lo bien que me sentía después de lastimar a la puta de Yuffie. Estoy segura de que ella ya no será un obstáculo en mi camino hacia el corazón de Sora.

Después de caminar un poco, llegamos a nuestro salón, entramos y nos sentamos en la parte de adelante. Poco a poco empezaron a llegar los demás alumnos, entre ellos estaba Tifa, la cual se veía bastante preocupada. Cuando nos vio, se acerco a nosotros.

"H-hey chicos, ¿puedo preguntarles algo?" parecía muy nerviosa. Me doy una idea de por que esta así.

"Seguro Tif, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?" dijo preocupado Sora, al notar el comportamiento de ella.

"P-por casualidad, ¿han sabido algo de Yuffie hoy?" Dijo con su nerviosismo al máximo.

"¿De Yuffie? No realmente, ¿por?" Respondió extrañado Sora.

Tifa suspiro mientras agachaba la cabeza, para luego volver a levantarla "B-bueno, después de que nos separamos ayer, trate de llamarla para ver si había llegado bien a su casa, pero nunca contesto su celular. Trate de llamar al teléfono de su casa, pero ni ella ni sus padres contestaron la llamada. Trate de calmarme y pensar que simplemente ella estaba agotada por el día de ayer y se acostó temprano, y que sus padres simplemente no escucharon el teléfono. P-pero hoy cuando fui a buscarla a su casa para que camináramos juntas a la escuela, nadie abrió la puerta…" Algunas lagrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos "E-estoy muy preocupada por ella, n-no se realmente que hacer ahora…".

Sora no pudo soportar ver a Tifa así, por lo que trato de animarla.

"Hey, de seguro ella está bien, quizás tuvieron alguna emergencia familiar y por eso nadie contesto el teléfono o te abrió la puerta esta mañana" dijo de forma alentadora.

"¿E-emergencia familiar?" dijo dudosa ella.

"Si, tal vez algún familiar de ella tuvo un accidente y tuvieron que salir rápidamente de su casa hacia el hospital".

Tifa parecía un poco dudosa todavía, pero trato de calmarse y confiar en las palabras de Sora. Oh Sora…_sin tan solo supieras que es ELLA la que debe estar hospitalizada en estos momentos…_

POV de Sora

Antes de que pudiéramos seguir hablando, llego la profesora Aqua, la cual nos pidió que todos nos sentáramos en nuestros respectivos lugares. Cuando la clase termino, la profesora me pidió a mí, Kairi y Tifa que nos quedáramos unos minutos.

"Chicos, me gustaría hablar con ustedes después de la escuela" Dijo algo incomoda la señorita Aqua.

"¿Hicimos algo malo?" Pregunte preocupado.

"No no, no tiene nada que ver con ustedes" Suspiro "Encuéntrenme en la sala de maestros cuando hayan terminado su última clase, ¿ok?".

Los tres asentimos algo confundidos. Durante el resto del día, no pude parar de pensar en Yuffie. Se que le dije a Tifa que probablemente ella esta bien, pero tengo una horrible sensación que no me deja en paz. Cuando por fin termino la ultima clase del día, me junte con Kairi y Tifa afuera de la sala de maestros. Tifa parecía estar todavía muy nerviosa y preocupada por su amiga, aunque no la culpo. Entramos en la sala, y buscamos a la señorita Aqua. Una vez localizada, nos dirigimos a ella y la saludamos.

"Necesito hablar de algo en privado con ustedes tres chicos, así que mejor síganme a un lugar mas discreto" Nos dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

La seguimos algo dudosos hasta una fuente que esta en el centro del patio de la escuela. El patio de nuestra escuela es bastante grande, y la fuente es un buen lugar para relajarse o poder hablar con los amigos. Nos acercamos lentamente hacia ella, hasta que la profesora se detuvo y se giro para mirarnos.

"Chicos, tengo que hablarles sobre su amiga Yuffie…" Dijo nuestra profesora, con algo de duda en su tono.

"¿hablar sobre Yuffie? ¡¿SABE ALGO SOBRE ELLA?! "Tifa parecía estar bastante feliz y aliviada al saber que nuestra profesora tenía noticias sobre ella.

"Bueno…la cosa es que Yuffie…está hospitalizada…" Respondió bastante triste la señorita Aqua.

En ese momento, sentí como si el mundo se hubiera detenido unos minutos. Mi mente no podía procesar lo que había dicho nuestro profesora. ¿Yuffie estaba…hospitalizada? Pero… ¿Por qué?. Me gire para mirar a Tifa, ella estaba en shock. Tenia la boca y los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, sin creer en lo que escuchábamos.

"!¿POR QUÉ YUFFIE ESTA EN EL HOSPITAL?¡" Tifa grito, sin poder contener sus emociones.

"No conozco todos los detalles, sus padres llamaron esta mañana para informar que ella estaba muy herida y que tuvieron que internarla de emergencia" Contesto la señorita Aqua.

Tifa no lo soporto más, y empezó a correr en dirección hacia la salida de la escuela. Es bastante obvio que se dirigía al hospital, por lo decidí hacer lo mismo, no sin antes agradecerle a nuestra profesora. Me di cuenta mientras corría que Kairi venia justo detrás de mí. Cuando salimos de la escuela, me di cuenta de que Tifa estaba a punto de tomar un taxi, por lo que rápidamente me dirigí hacia ella y me subí junto con Kairi en los asientos traseros. Un tiempo después, llegamos al hospital, le pagamos al taxista y fuimos corriendo hasta la recepción.

"! Disculpe, busco a una chica llamada Yuffie Keiko ¡" Tifa prácticamente le grito bastante desesperada a la mujer de recepción.

La mujer un poco sorprendida por el repentino grito de Tifa, se puso a buscar en su computadora el nombre que le dio.

"U-umm, veamos…Yuffie Keiko…aja, aquí está" murmuro la recepcionista para ella misma" La señorita Keiko se encuentra en el 3 piso, habitación 308" nos dijo esta vez a nosotros.

Sin dudar ni un segundo, fuimos rápidamente al ascensor, subimos hasta el 3 piso y corrimos hacia la habitación numero 308. Una vez que llegamos, Tifa abrió la puerta y entro bastante rápido, mientras Kairi y yo la seguíamos de cerca. Fue en ese momento que la vimos, estaba llena de vendas en varias partes de su cuerpo (Cabeza, brazos, torso, etc) y con varios cables conectados a sus brazos. Estábamos en shock por la vista ante nuestros ojos.

"!YUFFIE¡" Grito Tifa a la vez que se acercaba a su amiga mientras lloraba sobre su regazo.

Nos dimos cuenta de que estaba inconsciente y que a su lado se encontraban sus padres, los cuales tenían un aspecto horrible. Tenían grandes bolsas negras bajo sus ojos, además de estar todos despeinados y con la ropa toda desastrosa. Nos acercamos lentamente y nos sentamos en unas sillas que estaban cerca de la cama. Una vez que Tifa logro calmarse un poco, se giro para hablar con los padres de ella.

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

"No lo sabemos al 100% querida, pero al parecer, fue atacada" Dijo con una cara bastante triste la señora Keiko.

"¿A-atacada?" pregunto Tifa completamente desconcertada.

"Así es" Asintió esta vez el señor Keiko, con un semblante bastante serio "Una persona anónima, llamo anoche para decir que Yuffie se encontraba malherida en un callejón, por lo que una ambulancia se dirigió rápidamente hacia el lugar que indico esta persona" El señor Keiko se levanto de su silla, y empezó a acariciar con mucha delicadeza la cabeza de su hija "Según los paramédicos que la traían de urgencia hacia aquí, dijeron que Yuffie recobro el sentido unos minutos y que cuando le preguntaron que fue lo que paso, ella se puso bastante pálida mientras decía que fue atacada por una pandilla de matones, para luego volver a quedar inconsciente" Dejo de acariciar la cabeza de su hija, para luego levantar su puño y golpear bastante fuerte una pared "!¿POR QUE MI HIJA TENIA QUE SER ATACADA POR UNA PANDILLA DE BASTARDOS?¡ " Esta vez, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos a la vez que se arrodillaba a llorar.

Estábamos todos en silencio después del arrebato del padre de Yuffie, sin saber que decir.

"Sera mejor que salgamos para que puedas calmarte querido" Dijo esta vez la señora Keiko, mientras ayudaba a levantarse a su marido. Después de salir de la habitación, nos quedamos los 3 mirando el cuerpo de Yuffie.

"Necesito algo de aire fresco" Dijo Kairi con una expresión en blanco. Supongo que también esta bastante afectada por este tema.

"Está bien, te acompañare, solo dame unos minutos y salgo, ¿ok?" Le dije a Kairi. Ella solo asintió mientras se levantaba, y cuando se estaba girando hacia la salida, pude notar como ella tenía…¿una sonrisa en la cara?...NO, ESO ES IMPOSIBLE, ¿por qué Kairi estaría feliz por algo como esto? ¿en qué diablos estoy pensando?. Después de despejar mi mente de esa tontería, me levante y mire preocupado a Tifa.

"¿quieres venir con nosotros?".

"…no, gracias" dijo bastante triste "quisiera…quedarme aquí con ella…".

"Entiendo…".

Me dirigí lentamente hacia la salida mientras observaba a Tifa, sosteniendo la mano de Yuffie. Después de salir, me encontré con Kairi apoyada en la pared esperándome. Decidimos ir juntos a la cafetería del hospital para buscar algo de comida para nosotros y traerle un poco a Tifa.

POV normal

Mientras que Sora y Kairi se dirigían hacia la cafetería del lugar, Tifa se encontraba tomando la mano de Yuffie mientras hablaba.

"Esto es culpa mía…si tan solo hubiera insistido en acompañarla…" La pobre chica no pudo evitar sollozar un poco "Me sorprende como es que alguien pudo dañarte de esta forma, ¿realmente esa pandilla de idiotas era tan fuerte?" Tifa sabia que Yuffie era bastante buena en combates cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que le sorprende que un grupo de idiotas cualquiera pudiera hacerle eso a ella "Hay algo raro en todo esto…" Tifa en ese momento dejo de sollozar, para cambiar a una cara más determinada.

"No te preocupes Yuff, encontrare al verdadero responsable de esto, y cuando lo atrape…le hare pagar…"

_Continuara_…


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

POV de Sora

Estaba con Kairi en la cafetería del hospital, buscando algunas cosas para comprar. Después de mirar un rato por el lugar, decidimos comprar algunos sándwiches y botellas de jugo. Una vez que pagamos por la comida, nos dirigimos a unas mesas que se encontraban en la parte trasera del hospital, nos sentamos en unas bancas que estaban a cada lado de la mesa y sacamos algunos de los sándwiches que compramos, sin olvidarme de dejarle uno a Tifa. Estuvimos un rato comiendo en silencio, pero mi mente no paraba de pensar en Yuffie. ¿Por qué le paso esto a ella? ¿Realmente fue atacada por un grupo de matones cualquiera? Estoy bastante seguro de las habilidades de combate de Yuffie, ¿de verdad eran tan fuertes estos tipos? No, había algo extraño en este tema, estoy un 99% seguro de que no fue un grupo de personas. En cuanto al motivo, ¿fue un asalto o hubo otro motivo para que la atacaran? Es todo demasiado confuso para mí en este momento.

"Sora, ¿estás bien?".

La voz de Kairi me devolvió a la realidad. Cuando levanté la vista de mi comida, pude notar una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

"No te preocupes Kai, es solo que…" No encontraba la fuerza necesaria para continuar con mis palabras.

"¿Estas pensando en Yuffie, verdad?" Dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

Solté un pequeño suspiro antes de responder "…Si, no puedo dejar de darle vueltas al tema de las personas que la atacaron".

"Es algo bastante trágico, me apena mucho saber que alguien como ella fuera atacada por un grupo de idiotas cualquiera" Respondió ella mientras seguía comiendo su sándwich.

Mire algo sorprendido a Kairi

"¿Tu realmente piensas que es verdad eso de los matones?".

"No entiendo tu pregunta, siendo que la misma Yuffie le dijo a los paramédicos lo que paso".

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero vamos, toda la escuela sabe que ella es una chica con bastantes habilidades en el combate, estoy seguro de que tanto yo como cualquier otra persona que la conozca, sabría que un montón de idiotas cualquiera no podría lastimar a Yuffie, así como así".

"Bueno, supongo que esta vez se encontró con personas que eran mas fuertes que ella simplemente" Respondió con lo que me pareció a mí, un pequeño toque de molestia en su tono.

Estaba impactado con esta conversación, Kairi realmente insistía en el tema de los matones, lo que se me hace un poco raro. Además, ¿Por qué sentí molestia en su ultima declaración? Es imposible que ella se este enojando por que yo creo lo contrario…¿verdad?.

"Pero yo-"trate de replicar su argumento.

"_A veces es mejor dejar las cosas como están y no seguir pensando en tonterías Sora…"_ Ella me interrumpió con un tono bastante frio.

No sabia que pensar en este punto. Realmente quería responderle a Kairi, pero algo en sus palabras y su tono me dejaron con un nudo en la garganta. Trate de calmarme un poco y antes de que pudiera intentar responderle, alguien nos interrumpió.

"¿Sora? ¿Kairi?" Sonó la voz de un hombre.

Cuando nos giramos a ver quien hablo, nos dimos cuenta de que era el doctor Hoshi.

"Señor Ho-Es decir, señor Takashi" Me levante de mi asiento para darle la mano.

"Es un gusto verlos hoy también por aquí" Respondió mientras nos sonreía y me daba un pequeño apretón de manos.

"Lo mismo digo señor" Hice una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta.

"¿Qué motivos los trae por aquí el día de hoy?" Pregunto cortésmente.

No pude evitar hacer una cara triste en cuanto volví a pensar el motivo de nuestra visita al hospital "La verdad es que…"

Unos minutos después, le conté lo que había pasado al doctor.

"Vaya, me habían informado de que había llegado una paciente con heridas bastante graves ayer en la noche, no pensé que fuera aquella enérgica chica que los acompañaba a ustedes cuando vinieron a investigar para su proyecto" Respondió mientras se acariciaba un poco la barba.

"Si tan solo la hubiera acompañado a su casa anoche…" Dije con un tono de culpabilidad.

"Sora, no te culpes por algo que no podías saber. Es lamentable lo que le paso a la señorita Keiko, pero es mejor pensar en como animarla una vez que se recupere" Mientras me decía eso, puso una de sus manos en mi hombro "Estoy seguro de que se sentirá mucho mejor cuando vea que tiene a mucha gente que le importa su bienestar" Dijo mientras sonreía cálidamente.

"Si…tiene razón señor Takashi, muchas gracias por su consejo" Le di una sonrisa de agradecimiento "Bueno, será mejor volver a la habitación de Yuffie para despedirnos de Tifa, ya que se está haciendo algo tarde, ¿no crees, Kairi?" Me gire para mirarla, ya que desde que llego el padre de Riku, no ha dicho ni una palabra.

"Umm…si, supongo…" Respondió algo inexpresiva.

"¿estas bien?" Pregunte algo preocupado por su actitud.

"Si, no te preocupes Sora" Pude ver como hacia una pequeña sonrisa, pero algo en sus ojos estaba mal. Otra vez parecían estar algo muertos.

"¿Estas segura?" Pregunto no tan convencido.

"100% segura" Respondió mientras no dejaba de sonreírme y empezaba a caminar hacia el hospital.

¿Qué esta pasando con ella últimamente? Desde el día que recibí esa carta de amor, que Kairi a estado actuando extraño, ¿Qué pasa con esos cambios en su tono de voz y personalidad? ¿Por qué de repente es tan cálida y alegre como siempre, pero otras veces actúa con una frialdad que nunca había visto en ella? Estoy empezando a preocuparme bastante, pero entre tantas cosas que han pasado estos días, siento que todo se esta escapando de mis manos. La carta de amor, los cambios en la personalidad de Kairi, el proyecto de la escuela y ahora el incidente con Yuffie. Como esto siga así, no sé qué pasara realmente en el futuro. De todas formas, creo que es mejor pensar en positivo, después de todo, la gente que me conoce sabe lo optimista que soy, así que, siguiendo mis creencias, estoy seguro de que existe un futuro brillante para todos nosotros. Con la mente un poco mas despejada, me giro para ver al doctor Hoshi otra vez, aunque esta vez, parece que esta pensando profundamente sobre algo.

"¿Señor Takashi? ¿se encuentra bien?" Pregunte un tanto desconcertado después de verlo así.

"…Sora, quisiera preguntarte algo" Respondió mientras giraba un poco la cabeza para ver a Kairi, que estaba esperándome en la puerta por la que salimos hace un rato.

"Seguro, pregunte lo que quiera".

Medito unos segundos sobre lo que iba a decir, y cuando se decidió volvió a girar su cabeza para mirarme a mi esta vez

"¿Has notado algo raro en Kairi últimamente?" Dijo en un tono un tanto serio.

Qué curioso que justo antes de que me preguntara eso, yo me comía la cabeza pensando en que pasaba con ella últimamente "¿algo raro?".

"Si, algo en su personalidad o su forma de ser con el resto".

Estaba un poco inseguro sobre contarle las cosas raras que he visto de ella estos días, pero finalmente decidí que no había nada de malo en que el supiera "A decir verdad…".

Después de contarle todo lo que había visto últimamente, volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

"No quiero sonar grosero ni nada, pero ¿Por qué de repente me pregunta esto?" Pregunte un tanto curioso.

"Oh, no es nada malo muchacho, solo quería asegurarme de algo" Respondió el mientras sonreía.

"Umm, si usted lo dice…" No sabia realmente que pensar de esto, pero decidí que era mejor dejarlo para otro momento. Mi cabeza no puede con todas las cosas extrañas que han estado pasando.

"Bueno, si me disculpas muchacho, tengo que ir a atender algunos asuntos importantes" Dijo mientras se despedía de mi con la mano.

"Esta bien, nos vemos señor Takashi" Le dije mientras vi como se iba caminando.

Después de que se alejó, me acerque donde me estaba esperando Kairi.

"Bueno, será mejor que nos despidamos rápido de Tifa, mi madre me matará si llego demasiado tarde a mi casa" Dije tratando de aligerar el estado de ánimo.

"Está bien" Respondió Kairi algo inexpresiva.

Empezamos a caminar en dirección al ascensor en un incómodo silencio después de eso.

POV de Kairi

Mis emociones están en conflicto en este momento. Por un lado, realmente me gusta ver ese lado de Sora donde se preocupa por los demás y trata de hacer lo mejor posible para hacer las cosas bien para que todos sean felices, es todo un ejemplo a seguir. Pero, por otra parte, me molesta demasiado que le importe tanto Yuffie, ella es solo una puta barata, ¿es que no lo puede ver? YO DEBERIA SER LA PREOCUPACIÓN NUMERO UNO DE SORA, NO UNA CUALQUIERA. Después de calmarme un poco, me di cuenta de que ya llegamos al 3 piso, por lo que nos bajamos del ascensor y nos dirigimos a la habitación de Yuffie. Cuando entramos, estaba Tifa solamente, al parecer los padres de ella aun no han vuelto. Sora se acerco a ella y le toco el hombro para llamar su atención.

"Hey tif, ya es un poco tarde, por lo que decidimos irnos por ahora, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?" Pregunto amablemente Sora.

Ella solo sacudió la cabeza mientras tomaba una de las manos de Yuffie "No gracias, ya llamé a mi madre para explicarle lo que paso, por lo que me dejara quedarme un rato mas hasta que venga ella a buscarme en su auto".

Me alegre bastante de que solo estaríamos Sora y yo en el camino a casa.

"Entiendo, en ese caso, nosotros nos vamos ya" Respondió el mientras sacaba el sándwich que sobraba y una botella de jugo de su mochila "Te compramos esto para que no te quedes sin energía" Dijo amablemente mientras se los entregaba.

"Muchas gracias, chicos" Nos sonrió después de recibir la comida.

"Bueno, nos vemos mañana en la escuela entonces, ¿ok?" Dijo mientras le daba un abrazo a ella.

Eso realmente me enojo, así que use toda mi fuerza de voluntad para controlarme y no estrellar la cabeza de tifa contra el suelo repetidas veces.

Ella un poco sonrojada le devolvió el abrazo "E-esta bien, nos vemos mañana" respondió algo nerviosa.

Después de que se separaron, yo también me despedí de Tifa, para luego salir de la habitación y dirigirnos al ascensor. Una vez que llegamos al primer piso, nos pusimos rumbo a la parada de taxis, ya que Sora pensó que seria peligroso que nos fuéramos en autobús a esta hora. El viaje fue bastante silencioso, ya que Sora estuvo bastante pensativo todo el recorrido hacia nuestro barrio. Cuando llegamos, me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi casa.

"Bueno, será mejor que me vaya para mi casa…" Dijo Sora.

"Esta bien, nos vemos mañana" Respondí yo un tanto cabizbaja mientras me daba vuelta para abrir la puerta de mi casa. Pero antes de que pudiera poner la llave y entrar, Sora me tomo del brazo, me giro y me dio un abrazo bastante cálido. Estaba impactada por su repentina acción, pero para nada molesta. No sabia por que me estaba abrazando, pero no era algo que fuera a desaprovechar, por lo que rápidamente puse mi cabeza en su pecho mientras lo rodeaba yo con mis brazos.

"Kairi…" Susurro delicadamente en mi oído "…por favor, cuídate, no soportaría que te pasara lo mismo a ti…" Dijo refiriéndose a lo que le paso a Yuffie. Oh mi lindo y pobre Sora, por supuesto que eso no me pasara a mí, después de todo no es que yo fuera a hacerme daño a mí misma, pero me llena tanto de felicidad que se preocupe por mí.

POV de Sora

En el viaje en taxi, me puse a pensar nuevamente sobre lo ocurrido con Yuffie. Independientemente de que quien la haya atacado, me empezó a preocupar que puedan atacar a otras chicas, como…Kairi. Si algo le pasara a ella, no se realmente como reaccionaria. Por lo que, no pude evitar abrazarla cuando estuvo a punto de entrar en su casa. Por algún motivo, me siento muy bien teniéndola a ella entre mis brazos.

"Oh sora, no te preocupes demasiado, nada me pasara a mi" respondió dulcemente ella después de devolverme el abrazo "pero me alegra que realmente pienses en mi bienestar".

Después de decir eso, me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla para luego soltarme y darme una sonrisa. Me alegre al ver que ya no tenia esos ojos muertos del hospital, ahora parecen estar mas vivos que nunca.

"B-bueno, será mejor que ahora si me vaya" Dije un tanto nervioso, dado que el beso que ella me dio hizo que mi corazón latiera como loco.

"Esta bien, nos vemos mañana Sora" Respondió bastante feliz para luego entrar en su casa.

Después de que entro, solté un pequeño suspiro para luego sonreír y después dirigirme a mi casa. Cuando entre, mi madre estaba esperándome al otro lado, de la puerta.

"¿Dónde estabas jovencito?" Dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

"Siento llegar tan tarde mamá, es solo que…" Le explique lo que había pasado con Yuffie.

"Oh dios mío" dijo mientras me tomo en sus brazos para luego acurrucarme "mi pobre bebe, espero que no te pase nada parecido a ti" esta vez empezó a acariciarme la cabeza.

"M-mamá, ya no soy un niño pequeño para que me trates así" dije algo avergonzado.

"No me importa, tu serás siempre mi bebe" dijo cariñosamente.

"Pues yo creo que no le quedan muchas cosas de bebe a nuestro hijo" Respondió burlonamente mi padre mientras bajaba las escaleras.

"¿A que te refieres cariño?" dijo intrigada mi madre.

"Bueno, mientras estaba en nuestra habitación cambiándome de ropa, pude ver por la ventana como este adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas, se abrazaba con Kairi" Dijo para luego reírse mi padre.

"S-solo fue un abrazo de amigos" Respondí algo nervioso y sintiendo como se calentaba mi cara.

"¿En serio? ¿y el beso en la mejilla también fue un beso de amigos?" Dijo burlonamente.

"¡E-eso solo fue…un…bueno…aaagh!" No pude encontrar las palabras correctas.

Mi madre se sorprendió con lo que escucho, por lo que no dudo en frotar su mejilla con la mía "Awww, mi pequeño Sora se esta consiguiendo su primera novia" Dijo bastante feliz.

"¡E-ella y yo solo somos amigos, y saben, estoy muy agotado por lo que me iré a dormir ahora!" dije bastante rápido.

Me solté del agarre de mi madre para luego correr a mi habitación. Eso fue bastante vergonzoso, por lo que será mejor que me cepille los dientes y me acueste. Tantas emociones en un solo día me tienen agotado.

POV normal

Mientras Sora se preparaba para dormir, el doctor Hoshi estaba en su oficina leyendo un expediente médico mientras esperaba a alguien. Unos minutos después, alguien toco la puerta de su oficina.

"Adelante" Respondió el doctor.

La puerta se abrió, y entro otro doctor de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

"¿Necesitaba mi ayuda con algo Doctor Hoshi?" Pregunto el hombre de cabello rubio.

"Así es doctor Even, necesito hacerle algunas preguntas sobre trastornos mentales, ya que se que usted sabe mucho más que yo sobre este tema".

"Le agradezco el reconocimiento por mis conocimientos, así que dígame, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?".

"Dígame doctor, ¿Qué tan familiarizado esta con los trastornos de amor obsesivo?".

"Umm, bueno, no soy un completo experto en ese tema en particular, pero si se muchas cosas, ¿Por qué?".

"Necesito confirmar si alguien que conozco sufre de dicha enfermedad…" Respondió un poco serio el hombre de pelo blanco.

El doctor Hoshi no pudo evitar sacar una foto del expediente médico que estaba leyendo y entregárselo a su colega.

"¿Quién es esta chica?" Pregunto algo intrigado el Doctor Even.

El doctor Hoshi se levanto de su silla, se acerco a la ventana que estaba detrás de su escritorio y se puso a mirar hacia afuera con las manos detrás de su espalda.

"Es una amiga de mi hijo, su nombre es Kairi Hikari…"

_Continuara_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

POV de Sora

Al día siguiente de visitar a Yuffie en el hospital, iba un poco cabizbajo hacia la escuela. No sabía como iba a ser el día de hoy, con tantas cosas en mi cabeza, pero bueno, creo que lo primero que debería hacer seria ir junto a Tifa a hablar con el profesor Ienzo y explicarle lo de Yuffie. De repente, sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro por la espalda, y al girarme, pude ver que era Namine.

"Buenos días Sora" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Oh, hola Namine" respondí un poco desanimado.

Ella noto mi estado de ánimo "¿estás bien?" podía escuchar la preocupación en su voz.

"Si, es solo que estoy algo preocupado".

"¿sobre qué?" pregunto curiosa.

"Es solo que han pasado algunas cosas estos días, nada realmente importante" trate de forzar una sonrisa, pero obviamente no funciono.

"Sora, somos amigos, puedes confiar en mi" dijo mientras se detenía.

La observe unos minutos, ella tenía una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. No sabía que hacer, realmente me sentía un poco mal de que mis amigos se preocuparan por mis problemas, pero supongo que a veces es mejor ser sincero y contar con el apoyo de buenas personas como Namine.

Dejé escapar un suspiro antes de volver a mirarla "La verdad es que…" Retomamos la marcha hacia la escuela mientras le conté algunas de mis preocupaciones. Mas en específico, le conté lo que había pasado con Yuffie.

"Oh por dios, pobre Yuffie" dijo algo afligida "Creo que iré después de clases al hospital para ver como esta entonces".

"Si, yo también pensaba ir otra vez hoy día para ver cómo sigue".

"Oh, en ese caso podríamos ir los dos después de clases…s-si no es una molestia para ti" dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

"Claro, no tengo ningún problema" le di una pequeña sonrisa" debería hablar con Tifa y Kairi entonces, para que así vayamos todos juntos".

"O-oh…claro…" dijo ella un poco decepcionada y frunciendo un poco el ceño.

"¿ocurre algo?" pregunte intrigado por su actitud.

"¡O-oh no, no pasa nada!" Respondió mientras agitaba sus manos en frente de ella con la cara bastante roja.

"umm, si tú lo dices" respondí desconcertado.

Un rato después, llegamos a la escuela y fuimos a nuestra primera clase. Durante el descanso, me acerqué a Tifa y le conté lo de ir otra vez al hospital con Namine y Kairi, ella dijo que no tenía ningún problema y que nos veíamos después de clases. Antes de que se fuera, también me dijo que ya había hablado con el profesor Ienzo, por lo que estaba al tanto de la situación de Yuffie y que ya hablaría con nosotros para ver qué podemos hacer para solucionar el problema del proyecto. Luego de eso, fui en busca de Kairi. Unos minutos después, la encontré sentada en uno de los bancos del patio de la escuela, mientras leía un libro, por lo que me acerqué a ella.

"Hey Kai" la salude mientras me acercaba.

"Oh, hey Sora" respondió ella mientras bajaba su libro y me sonreía.

"¿Una lectura interesante?".

"Si, es una historia de amor" respondió ella.

"Bleh, libros de amor, el peor tipo de libros que existen" saque la lengua fingiendo asco.

"Como si tu pudieras escribir algo mejor" dijo burlonamente.

"No debería subestimar mis habilidades como escritor, señorita Hikari" respondí inflando mi pecho.

"Lo que usted diga señor Leonhart" dijo soltando una pequeña risita.

No pude evitar reírme yo también, para luego sentarme a su lado.

"Por cierto, después de clases vamos a ir a ver a Yuffie junto a Namine y Tifa, ¿quieres venir?".

Ella dejo de sonreír para luego fruncir el ceño "Umm…si, no tengo problema en ir con ustedes…"

Me sorprendí un poco con su cambio de actitud "¿Estás bien? ¿estás segura de que no hay problema en que vengas?".

"Si, tranquilo…" parecía un poco distante "Bueno, nos vemos después de clases entonces" ella se levantó y se fue antes de que pudiera seguir preguntando.

"¿Qué pasa con todo el mundo el día de hoy?" dije algo molesto.

POV de Kairi

Tsk, ¿Por qué Sora insiste en ir a ver a esa perra? Dios, estoy pensando seriamente en ir y terminar el trabajo para no tener que molestarme más con todo esto. Pero bueno, supongo que su bondad y preocupación por sus amigos es tan grande, que por eso va a visitar a esa puta otra vez. Si, eso debe ser, no existe la posibilidad de que Sora tenga sentimientos por Yuffie, eso es ridículo, siendo que el me ama con locura a mí…_En serio, será mejor que EL no tenga sentimientos por ELLA, porque si no…_

Después de calmarme un poco, decidí usar el tiempo que quedaba del descanso para seguir leyendo un rato más mi libro. Me encanta leer historias de amor e imaginar que somos Sora y yo. A veces incluso, leo historias un poco…*ejem* subidas de tono, para saber cómo complacerlo cuando lleguemos a eso. Cuando termino el descanso, guardé mi libro y me dirigí a clases. Una vez que sonó la campana final, tomé mis cosas y me fui a la entrada, en donde se encontraban Sora, Tifa y Namine. Decidimos en ir en autobús al hospital, por lo que, al subir, Tifa y Namine se sentaron juntas, y yo y Sora nos sentamos juntos al lado opuesto de ellas. Durante el viaje, note que Namine de vez en cuando le daba miradas fugaces a Sora. Si bien esto me ha molestado bastante otras veces cuando ella lo ha hecho en el pasado, esta vez siento algo diferente en su mirada. Es como si…como si estuviera determinada a algo…Ella no piensa hacer nada con el… ¿verdad? Ella sabe que lo amo, y sé que se guardó sus propios sentimientos porque no quería perder mi amistad, pero la mirada que le ha estado dando desde hace un rato, está haciendo que se activen todas mis alarmas. _Sera mejor que no me traiciones, querida amiga, o las cosas se pondrán muy feas entre nosotras…_

Un rato después, llegamos al hospital y nos dirigimos a la habitación de Yuffie. Cuando entramos, nos encontramos con sus padres otra vez, los cuales nos agradecieron por volver a visitar a su hija. Nos dijeron que lentamente se va recuperando, y que hace poco se había quedado dormida, debido a unos calmantes que le hicieron tomar. Namine estaba en shock después de ver el estado de ella, por lo que se acercó cautelosamente a Yuffie, sin querer despertarla.

"Pobre Yuffie, no se merecía esto" dijo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Lo sabemos Nami, pero ella es una de las chicas más fuertes que conozco, ya verás como se recuperara en un santiamén" la consoló un poco Tifa.

"Si…tienes razón…" respondió Namine mientras se limpiaba las pocas lagrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos.

Estuvimos un buen rato hablando sobre diferentes temas, aunque durante la charla, nos fijamos que Tifa parecía algo distraída.

"Tifa, ¿estás bien?" pregunto Namine algo preocupada.

"Si, ¿Por qué lo dices?".

"Es solo que pareces un poco ausente".

"Oh…eso…" hizo una pequeña sonrisa "no es nada, no te preocupes".

"¿Estas segura?" dijo esta vez Sora.

"Si, no se preocupen por mí, estoy bien" después de decir eso, se levantó de su asiento "Si no les molesta, iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco" Dicho eso, salió de la habitación.

"Me pregunto que la estará molestando" dijo Namine.

"Debe ser difícil para ella toda esta situación, después de todo, Mi hija y Tifa han sido casi hermanas desde que se conocieron" respondió la Señora Keiko.

Sora no paraba de ver la puerta por la que se fue Tifa. Tuve un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

"¿Qué ocurre Sora?" pregunte.

"…" Seguía mirando la puerta, hasta que se volteo para mirarme "Lo siento, tengo que ir al baño" Rápidamente se levantó de su silla y salió también de la habitación. Algo andaba mal, por lo que decidí que lo mejor en estos momentos, era seguirlo.

"A mí también me dieron ganas de ir al baño, vuelvo en unos minutos" me excusé y salí rápidamente por la puerta para poder seguir a Sora.

POV de Sora

Me quedé preocupado por Tifa, por lo que decidí seguirla y poder hablar con ella. Le pregunte a un par de enfermeras si habían visto pasar a una chica de pelo largo, color café. Según lo que me dijeron, vieron a una chica así pasar hace poco, la cual subió las escaleras. Al parecer, ella se había dirigido a la azotea del hospital. Cuando llegué hasta arriba, pude notar que ella estaba parada un poco lejos de la puerta, mirando hacia el horizonte, con las manos detrás de su espalda. Me acerque cautelosamente, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella hablo.

"Sabía que vendrías aquí, Sora…" dijo sin voltearse.

Un poco sorprendido, le respondí "¿Cómo sabias que era yo?"

Ella se giro y pude ver como tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro "Por que eres el tipo de persona que no puede estar tranquilo cuando ve a alguien en problemas" ella se rio un poco.

"B-bueno…yo…" No sabía que responder a eso, por lo que me puse un poco nervioso.

"No deberías avergonzarte, es una cualidad muy buena" ella respondió mientras cambiaba a una sonrisa un poco mas triste "Tal vez por eso, Yuffie te ama tanto…" dijo en un susurro, lo bastante fuerte para que pudiera escucharla.

"¿Q-que? ¿D-d-de que hablas?" mi mente estaba muy confundida ahora. ¿Realmente Yuffie me amaba? ¿A mí?.

"Así es, ella te ama Sora" dijo un poco más seria.

"P-p-pero ¿Por qué y-yo?" mis nervios iban en aumento.

"¿Es una broma? Eres un chico genial Sora, además…" ella parecía un poco dudosa si continuar o no con lo que estaba a punto de decir.

"¿Además que?".

Después de pensarlo unos segundos, pensó que era mejor decirle "Además…tu realmente salvaste a Yuffie…" dijo melancólica.

En este punto, mi mente se quedo en blanco. ¿Yo salve a Yuffie? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Esta ella segura de que esta hablando con el Sora correcto? Digo, estoy seguro de que no puedo ser el único Sora en toda la isla… ¿verdad?.

"Lo siento, no tengo idea de que estas hablando" dije un poco apenado.

Ella me miro un poco sorprendida "¿En serio no lo recuerdas?".

"L-lo siento, no estoy realmente seguro de a que te refieres exactamente".

Tifa solo soltó un pequeño suspiro, para luego sonreír "Realmente eres un tonto Sora" ella se rio después de eso.

"¡H-hey!" dije yo algo molesto por el comentario.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza "Esta bien, te refrescare la memoria" ella dijo, antes de caminar hasta la entrada de la azotea, para luego sentarse con la espalda apoyada en la pared, a un lado de la puerta. Yo la seguí y me senté junto a ella.

"Para empezar, ¿sabes que los padres de Yuffie eran realmente estrictos con ella cuando era más pequeña?" pregunto mientras miraba el atardecer.

"Um, si, ella me dijo algo así el otro día".

"Bueno, durante mucho tiempo, fui su única amiga, debido a que mis padres eran buenos amigos de los suyos, por lo que permitieron que ella y yo jugáramos juntas en esa época" dijo con un tono de nostalgia "A pesar de todo, siempre supe que ella quería ser como el resto de nosotros, teniendo un grupo de amigos, salir, juntarse con otras personas y disfrutar de la vida".

Asentí en respuesta "Lo entiendo, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con que la salvara?".

Ella se tomó unos segundos antes de responder "El día que Yuffie te conoció, fue el día en que todo cambio a mejor para ella…".

Flashback (POV normal)

Yuffie iba cabizbaja a la escuela, ella realmente odiaba ese lugar. No por que fuera mala estudiante ni nada, sino que era simplemente horrible para ella ver como los demás chicos y chicas disfrutaban su juventud. Sus días eran bastante monótonos, levantarse, ir a clases, volver a su casa, hacer la tarea y dormir. Si tenia suerte, pasaba tiempo con su única amiga, Tifa, pero ella también tiene sus propias responsabilidades, por lo que el tiempo que pasan juntas, ha ido disminuyendo un poco. Pensó varias veces en tratar de entablar conversaciones con otros chicos, pero su timidez y falta de confianza le jugaban en contra siempre. Después de volver a suspirar, se dio cuenta que había llegado a la escuela, por lo que entro bastante aburrida, fue a su casillero y lo abrió, saco sus cosas y lo cerro. Cuando estaba a punto de dar un paso después de cerrarlo, accidentalmente choco con una persona.

"¡ouch!" dijeron ambos al caer.

"¡L-lo siento mucho, no estaba mirando a mi alrededor y…!" empezó Yuffie bastante nerviosa y sin mirar a quien choco.

"¡N-no, discúlpame tu a mí, iba un poco tarde a clases, por lo que no me fije realmente en el camino y…!" dijo esta vez la otra persona, igual de nervioso.

"¡Espero sepas disculparme!" terminaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento, Yuffie empezó a recoger sus cosas y la otra persona igual. En un momento sin querer, sus manos se encontraron al tratar de tomar un papel que estaba en el centro de ellos. Ella levanto la vista para ver por fin a la persona con la que había chocado, era un chico con el pelo de punta y color café, unos hermosos ojos azules y una cara bastante linda (todo en opinión de Yuffie). Ella se quedo un poco en trance al ver a un chico tan lindo, el cual había soltado su mano un tanto avergonzado para luego levantarse y ofrecerle nuevamente su mano para ayudarla.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto preocupado el chico.

"S-sí, gracias" respondió ella tomando su mano para poder levantarse.

"R-realmente lo siento, no era mi intención chocarte" dijo algo apenado "Al menos me alegra ver que estas bien" respondió esta vez sonriendo, haciendo que el corazón de Yuffie latiera un poco mas rápido, mientras se sonrojaba.

"E-esta bien, mi intención tampoco era c-chocarte" dijo algo nerviosa, sin saber realmente por qué.

"Por cierto, me llamo Sora, ¿y tú?".

"M-mi nombre es Yuffie" respondió bastante tímida.

En ese momento, la campana sonó.

"¡Maldición, se me olvido de que iba tarde a clases!" dijo bastante alarmado Sora "¡Fue agradable conocerte, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar en el almuerzo!" se despidió mientras corría a su salón.

Yuffie solo se quedo mirando en la dirección en la que se había ido Sora "Es algo extraño…" se dijo a si misma, para luego recoger sus cosas e ir también a su salón.

Durante la hora de almuerzo, ella fue a la cafetería, tomo una bandeja con comida y se sentó en una de las mesas de la esquina, bastante alejado del resto. Por lo general, le gustaba la tranquilidad de esta zona. Estaba disfrutando su comida, cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba en frente de ella. Cuando alzo la mirada, se encontró con el mismo chico de la mañana.

"Hey Yuffie, espero que no te moleste que me siente contigo" dijo Sora con una sonrisa.

"¿S-sora? ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto desconcertada la chica.

"Bueno, pensé en sentarme con mis amigos, pero me fijé que estabas un poco sola aquí, por lo que decidí mejor venir a sentarme contigo" respondió alegre.

"No es necesario que me tengas lastima" dijo algo molesta y con el ceño fruncido.

"¡O-oh no, no quise decir eso!" respondió esta vez el muchacho algo nervioso "Es solo que pienso, que la comida se disfruta más en compañía…" dijo un poco bajo.

"¿Qué la comida se disfruta más en compañía? ¿a que te refieres?" pregunto curiosa esta vez.

En vez de responder, el chico tomo alguno de los espaguetis que habían servido ese día, y se los puso sobre los labios, fingiendo que eran un bigote.

"A cosas como esta, ¿ves?" dijo juguetón el chico.

Yuffie no sabía que pensar, este chico era extraño, pero, aun así, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Después de calmarse un poco, se limpio unas pocas lagrimas que le había causado la risa, para luego volver a mirar a Sora, el cual solo sonreía.

"¿Lo ves? Es mas divertido bromear con otras personas mientras comes, para que el ambiente se aligere y podamos botar algunas tensiones del día".

Ella solo soltó una pequeña risa esta vez "Eres una persona muy rara, Sora".

"ouch, y yo que solo trataba de hacerte sentir mejor" dijo frunciendo el ceño, fingiendo dolor.

Yuffie sonrió en respuesta "Eres raro, pero me agradas".

Sora miro la sonrisa de Yuffie, por lo que el también sonrió. Pasaron el resto del almuerzo conociéndose, haciendo bromas y hablando de muchos temas tontos. Yuffie no recordaba divertirse así en años. Durante los días siguientes, Sora siguió juntándose con Yuffie, hablaban, bromeaban entre ellos para luego terminar riéndose de cualquier tontería, etc. El tiempo empezó a pasar, y Sora decidió presentar a Yuffie a su grupo de amigos. Ella no estaba muy segura al principio, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que la mayoría de los amigos de Sora, eran muy amigables y simpáticos. Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde que Yuffie se integro al grupo, agregando también a Tifa, la cual estaba muy contenta de ver que Yuffie empezaba a cambiar su actitud de tristeza, por una mas burbujeante y feliz. Por fin su sueño empezaba a hacerse realidad, la de tener amigos, los cuales ella quería mucho. Sin embargo, con el tiempo empezó a desarrollar sentimientos por Sora, ya que según ella, fue el quien la saco de su zona de confort y la hizo cambiar para bien.

Fin del Flashback (Volviendo al POV de Sora)

Estaba bastante impactado con la historia. No sabia que ella pensara en mi como su salvador. Recuerdo todo el tema de como comencé a hablar con ella, y como fue lentamente convirtiéndose en una buena amiga. Cuando la conocí, pensé que se veía algo solitaria, y fue por eso que me acerqué a ella ese día en la cafetería.

"Vaya, no se que decir…" dije algo anonadado.

"Sinceramente, si no fuera por ti, ella no tendría un grupo tan grande de amigos" respondió Tifa.

"P-pero eso no es verdad, ella es una chica genial, estoy seguro de que con o sin mi ayuda, ella hubiera podido hacer amigos igual".

Tifa solo se rio "Eres bastante modesto Sora, pero no es solo el hecho de que hayas cumplido su sueño, también le diste el coraje para enfrentarse a sus problemas".

"¿Qué quieres decir?".

"Con el tiempo, ella se enfrento a sus padres, les dijo que estaba cansada de su forma de ser tan estricta y que ella quería que fueran una verdadera familia feliz. Sus padres estaban impactados por esto, no sabían que había pasado con su hija que, de un día para otro, les estaba hablando así. Un poco arrepentidos, empezaron a ser menos rígida con ella, empezaron a tratarla mejor y dejar de ser tan estrictos como al principio".

"¿Y como es que yo tengo algo que ver con eso?" pregunte desconcertado.

"Por que ella siempre dice, que cuando piensa en ti, siente como la confianza empieza a brotar en todo su cuerpo, logrando todo lo que se propone" Después de decir eso, se voltea a mirarme directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa "Así que, si, independiente de lo que creas o no, para ella, tu eres su salvador".

"¿y como sabes todo eso?".

"¿Te olvidas de que soy su mejor amiga?" dijo soltando una risita "ella me conto todo esto hace algún tiempo…" había un tono de melancolía otra vez en su voz.

"O-oh, ya veo…" no sabia que mas responder.

"Además de contarme lo de sus sentimientos por ti".

"V-vaya, no pensé que ella realmente estuviera enamorada de mi".

"Y no es la única que lo está…" dijo algo avergonzada, mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

"¿uh?" No sabia a que se refería.

"Sora, te amo" dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

En ese momento, sentí como se congelaba todo a mi alrededor. Ella lo dijo con tanta normalidad y simpleza, como si no le importara nada mas en la vida.

"T-tu…¿Qué?" no podía salir de mi asombro, por lo que tuve que preguntar para estar seguro de haber escuchado bien.

"Te amo" volvió a decir con tanta normalidad "Desde el día que supe lo que hiciste por Yuffie, empecé a interesarme en ti, por lo que empecé a acercarme para conocerte mejor. Con el pasar del tiempo, entendí por que Yuffie me dijo que te amaba, eres una persona tan increíble y maravillosa, que es imposible no desarrollar sentimientos por ti".

"Yo…yo…" mis palabras estaban atoradas en mi garganta, no sabia que pensar de todo esto. Fue demasiado impactante para mi saber algo como esto. Entonces eso significa, ¿Qué Riku tenia razón? ¿Yuffie y Tifa realmente me aman?.

Ella volvió a mirar al cielo, el cual se estaba oscureciendo ya "no te preocupes, no estoy esperando que me digas como te sientes en estos momentos" dijo mientras hacia una sonrisa "Entiendo que esto debe ser un shock para ti, pero solo quería dejártelo claro, para que sepas que cuando Yuffie se recupere, las dos estaremos mas que dispuestas a luchar por tu atención" termino su frase mirándome con determinación.

Una vez más, las palabras no salieron de mi boca, al no saber que decir. Digo, no es como que estuviera en una situación parecida antes.

"Bueno, será mejor que volvamos, ya se esta haciendo un poco tarde, y las chicas deben estar aburridas esperándonos" dijo mientras se paraba, para luego sacudirse y abrir la puerta y salir de la azotea.

Sin nada mas que hacer, decidí que lo mejor era hacerle caso y volver a la habitación. Una vez que llegamos, me di cuenta de que estaban los padres de Yuffie y Namine hablando entre ellos, pero Kairi no estaba a la vista.

"Hey Nami, ¿Dónde está Kairi?" pregunte curioso.

"Hace unos minutos volvió, dijo que recordó algo muy importante que tenia que hacer, por lo que me pidió que la excusara cuando ustedes volvieran y luego tomo sus cosas y se fue" respondió ella.

"Oh, ya veo".

Después de un rato mas estando en la habitación de Yuffie, Namine y yo decidimos irnos a nuestras casas, dada la hora que era. Tifa decidió nuevamente quedarse otro rato más, diciendo que quería hablar con los padres de Yuffie otro rato. Nos despedimos de todos, y nos fuimos a tomar el autobús. Namine se bajaba antes que yo, por lo que nos despedimos cuando íbamos llegando a su parada. Cuando llegué a mi casa, me sentía un poco exhausto después de recibir tal revelación por parte de Tifa, por lo que fui a mi habitación a descansar un rato. Cuando me recosté un poco, decidí mandarle un mensaje a Kairi.

"_Hey, Namine me dijo que tuviste que irte antes para hacer algo importante, espero que te vaya todo bien y que descanses, nos vemos mañana :)__" _pulse el botón enviar después de eso.

POV de Kairi

Estaba esperando afuera del hospital. Mi mente estaba como loca, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que escuche en la azotea de este maldito edificio. Siguiendo a Sora, me di cuenta de que iba detrás de Tifa para poder hablar con ella. Cuando llego a la azotea, me acerque sigilosamente a la puerta y la abrí un poco después de que se cerrara, y pude ver como Sora se acercaba a Tifa. Para mi desgracia, estaban bastante lejos de la puerta como para poder entender algo de lo que hablaban, y no había lugar en la azotea donde esconderme y poder escuchar más de cerca. Fue una suerte para mí, o una mala decisión de Tifa, el haber decidido acercarse y hablar tan cerca de la puerta. Gracias a eso, pude escuchar toda esa estúpida historia de los sentimientos de Yuffie. Si bien estaba algo molesta por esto, todavía podía controlarme. Sin embargo, escuchar la confesión de Tifa, hizo que mi mente se nublara. Aprete los dientes con ira y no podía dejar de maldecirla. Pasaron solo unos segundos, antes de tomar una decisión, por lo que rápidamente, volví a la habitación de Yuffie, le di una excusa cualquiera a Namine y me fui directamente a mi casa. Fui a mi habitación, saqué algunas cosas de mi caja especial y volví al hospital. Si tenía suerte, Tifa volvería a quedarse con Yuffie hasta mas tarde, lo que le daba algo de tiempo para prepararse antes de que ella saliera.

"_Es momento de liberar un poco de estrés" _pensé para mí misma, poniéndome la capucha y mascara (las mismas que uso para atacar a Yuffie).

POV Normal

Tifa había estado por lo menos, una hora y media mas con Yuffie, hasta que decidió llamar a su madre para que la fuera a buscar al hospital. Ya era de noche mientras se dirigía al estacionamiento. Pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en la azotea. ¿Estuvo bien que le dijera todas esas cosas a Sora? Probablemente Yuffie se moleste bastante con ella cuando se entere de que le conto su historia y sentimientos a él, pero algo le decía que, si no lo decía ahora, tal vez nunca mas podría. Cuando llego al estacionamiento, se apoyo cerca de un poste de luz para poder esperar a su madre. De repente, Tifa se fijo en que alguien extraño se acercaba a ella, tenia puesta una capucha y una máscara, además de tener un presentimiento de que esta persona era peligrosa. La persona se acerco lentamente hasta donde estaba ella, para luego detenerse y mirar a Tifa a través de su máscara.

"Umm…¿puedo ayudarte?" pregunto Tifa mientras se preparaba para cualquier acción rara de este extraño.

El extraño se movió con una rapidez increíble, y antes de que Tifa lograra hacer o decir algo más, sintió un dolor por todo su cuerpo. No se había dado cuenta, pero su atacante tenia una pistola de electroshock en su mano, con lo que la estaba electrocutando. Tifa grito de dolor, pero para mala suerte de ella, el estacionamiento estaba vacío como para que alguien fuera en su ayuda. Después de que el extraño alejara la pistola de electroshock de su cuerpo, Tifa se sentía algo entumecida, pero uso toda su fuera para retroceder y ganar algo de espacio.

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?!" grito furiosa la chica.

"…"su atacante estaba callado, mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella otra vez.

"¡A-ALEJATE DE MI!" volvió a gritar, mientras retrocedía bastante asustada.

Tifa no sabia lo que estaba pasando, ¿Por qué esta persona la estaba atacando de la nada?. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de algo.

"Un momento…¿no serás tu quien ataco a Yuffie?" dijo perpleja.

"…" El extraño seguía callado, cuando de repente fue corriendo hasta la chica para atacarla.

Tifa, llena de rabia al saber que era ESTA la persona que estaba buscando, se puso en posición de combate, y espero a que su atacante se acercara. El extraño se acercó, por lo que Tifa trato de lanzarle un puñetazo con su derecha, pero su atacante era increíblemente rápido, por lo que esquivo el golpe, para luego tomar su mano y romperle la muñeca con una técnica de judo. Tifa se arrodillo del dolor, sosteniendo su mano y antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más, el extraño le dio una patada en la cara que la tumbo en el piso, para luego sentarse en horcajadas sobre el estomago de Tifa y empezar a darle muchos puñetazos en la cara. Después de unos minutos, el extraño se dio cuenta de que Tifa estaba inconsciente y con varios moretones y sangre en su cara, por lo que rápidamente se levanto y se fue corriendo del lugar.

POV de Kairi

Después de correr durante un rato, me escondí una vez mas en un callejón, para quitarme la mascara y la capucha y guardarlas en mi mochila. Estoy realmente feliz de haber tomado clases de defensa personal, si no, no hubiera aprendido la técnica para romper muñecas. Esta vez no me moleste en llamar una ambulancia, considerando que estaba al lado del hospital. Aun si ningún doctor o enfermera la ve, escuche su conversación por teléfono, por lo que sabia que tarde o temprano iba a llegar su madre y descubriría el cuerpo inconsciente de su hija. Cuando llegué a casa, me di cuenta de que, en mi celular, parpadeaba una luz, lo que significa que me llego un mensaje. Al leerlo, me alegré de que Sora se preocupara por mí y me deseara las buenas noches, por lo que decidí responderle de inmediato.

"_No te preocupes, me fue muy bien con lo que tenia que hacer, así que descansa tranquilo y nos veremos mañana, buenas noches :)__" _pulse el botón de enviar_. _

Realmente me sentía bien en ese momento, por lo que me recosté bastante tranquila en mi cama, al saber de qué ya había 2 estorbos menos en mi vida.

"_Oh Sora, cada vez hay menos gente molesta en nuestro camino del amor" _con este ultimo pensamiento, me quede dormida con una sonrisa en la cara.

Continuara…

Quería agradecer a las personas que han comentado hasta el momento la historia, es bueno saber que hay gente que realmente le gusto y espero que estos últimos capítulos les hayan divertido y emocionado. Insisto en que no soy muy buen escritor, pero estoy haciendo el mejor esfuerzo que puedo para escribir una historia divertida :) . Así que nada, realmente le agradezco a:

-Tryndamer95

-Auror DragonSlayer

-Althea

-AnimeHeart

espero no tardar tanto en subir el próximo capitulo XD


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

POV Normal

Era cerca de la 1 de la mañana, cuando una patrulla se dirigía al hospital. El conductor, un hombre de unos 45 años, de cuerpo robusto y cabello corto, color café. Junto a él, iba otro hombre de unos 25 años, de cuerpo delgado, cabello rubio y largo en la parte de atrás, pero rapado en ambas partes de su cabeza.

"Entonces, ¿de qué se trata esta vez jefe?" Pregunto el chico rubio.

"Una chica fue atacada cerca del hospital" Respondió la otra persona.

"¿Otra vez? Vaya, después de lo que le paso a esa chica… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Muffie? ¿Tuffie?" empezó a divagar el chico rubio.

"Su nombre es Yuffie, Demyx" dijo algo agotado el hombre, por la capacidad cerebral de su compañero.

"Oh cierto, Yuffie" sonrió un poco apenado ante el otro hombre "Bueno, después del caso de ella, me sorprende que otra chica haya sido atacada en tan poco tiempo".

"Lo sé, yo estoy un poco sorprendido igual" respondió el hombre.

"¿En serio? Vaya, eso sí que es nuevo viniendo de usted señor Tanaka" dijo algo sorprendido Demyx.

"¿A qué te refieres?".

"Bueno jefe, usted con tantos años de experiencia, uno pensaría que no se sorprendería por un caso tan simple".

"¿Realmente crees que es un caso simple?" pregunto Tanaka mientras giraba a la derecha.

"Bueno, alguien agredió a una chica afuera del hospital, ¿es algo tan sorprendente para usted jefe?" dijo algo intrigado Demyx.

"No se trata de que hayan agredido a una persona, si no de que ya van dos chicas agredidas en menos de una semana, y lo que es más curioso, las victimas de ambos casos, es decir, La señorita Yuffie Keiko y la señorita Tifa Lockhart eran amigas cercanas".

"¿Y cómo sabe que son amigas? Que yo sepa, aún no han terminado el reporte del caso".

"Por qué las conozco" respondió simplemente Tanaka.

"¿En serio?" pregunto curioso el rubio.

"Si, son amigas de mi hija Selphie".

"Oh" respondió Demyx simplemente.

Antes de que Demyx pudiera volver a preguntar algo, se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado al hospital, por lo que Tanaka busco un lugar para estacionar. Luego de que encontraran un estacionamiento, se bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la escena del crimen, la cual estaba vigilada por dos oficiales y estaba acordonada, de forma que solo la policía pudiera ingresar sin problemas al lugar del crimen. Se acercaron a los dos oficiales que estaban custodiando la escena.

"Buenas noches muchachos" dijo Tanaka.

"¡Buenas noches teniente Tanaka, señor!" dijeron ambos policías a la vez que ponían sus manos sobre sus frentes, en forma de saludo.

"¿Qué es lo que tenemos esta vez?" pregunto Tanaka, mientras pasaba por debajo de la cinta que acordonaba el lugar

"¡Señor, sígame a la escena y le explicare todo, señor!" Respondió uno de los oficiales.

El oficial guio a Tanaka Y Demyx, hasta el lugar donde estaban los investigadores forenses. Algunos buscaban huellas u alguna prueba útil, mientras que otros sacaban varias fotos de las escenas del crimen. El oficial se detuvo en frente de una silueta marcada en el piso.

"Aquí fue donde encontraron a la victima de este caso, señor" señalo el oficial.

"Ya veo" dijo Tanaka mientras se agachaba a inspeccionar la silueta "¿en qué estado se encontraba la victima?".

"Estaba muy malherida señor, por suerte, la madre de la chica llego a tiempo para encontrarse a su hija e ir corriendo al hospital a buscar ayuda" explico el oficial.

"¿Y dónde están la víctima y su madre ahora?" pregunto el teniente.

"Después de ser operada de emergencia, la señorita Lockhart se encuentra descansando en una de las habitaciones del 3 piso" respondió una nueva voz.

Al girarse para ver quien había hablado, se encontraron con un doctor de pelo blanco.

"¿Takashi?" pregunto Tanaka.

"Es un gusto verte otra vez Tanaka, aunque ojalá hubiera sido en mejores circunstancias" respondió el doctor Hoshi.

"¿ustedes se conocen?" pregunto curioso Demyx.

"Si, somos viejos amigos, además de que nuestros hijos son compañeros de clase" respondió Tanaka.

El doctor Hoshi asintió antes de volver a hablar "La señorita Lockhart se encontraba bastante mal, con una muñeca rota y varias contusiones en la cabeza" explico con un semblante serio.

"Diría que quien la ataco, le tenía mucho resentimiento a la víctima" dedujo Tanaka.

"¿Resentimiento? ¿Por qué?" volvió a preguntar Demyx.

"Piénsalo, ¿realmente un asaltante cualquiera dañaría de esa forma a su víctima? ¿no sería más fácil simplemente amenazar en caso de robo? E incluso, en el caso en el que la víctima hubiera puesto resistencia ante el asalto ¿Por qué el atacante iría tan lejos al lastimarla?".

"Oh ya veo" asintió Demyx "entonces, ahora debemos buscar gente que pudiera odiar a la víctima, ¿verdad?".

"Si, pero no es tan fácil como parece, ya que, por el momento, no parece haber ninguna pista que nos indique quien pudo haber sido el atacante" dijo Tanaka.

El doctor Hoshi lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder "Sobre eso…".

"¿uh? ¿Qué ocurre Takashi?" pregunto el teniente.

"No puedo confirmar al 100% mis sospechas todavía, pero puede que sepa quien hizo esto…" dijo bastante serio el doctor.

POV de Sora

Iba caminando hacia la escuela, mientras las palabras de Tifa no paraban de sonar en mi cabeza.

"_Sora, te amo"_

¡GYAAAH! ¡¿POR QUE NO PUEDO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN ESO?!. Tan solo de recordarlo, se me acelera el pulso. Me costaba bastante creer que alguien me dijera eso a mí, es decir, vamos, no soy lo que se podría decir alguien con muchas cualidades positivas. Tengo un cuerpo bastante delgado, no soy el más inteligente ni el más deportista y definitivamente no soy el más popular en la escuela. ¿Por qué se fijarían Tifa y Yuffie en mí? Aunque bueno, no es como que Yuffie me lo haya dicho directamente, quizás Tifa estaba mintiendo acerca de los sentimientos de ella por mí, aunque, ¿Qué sacaría ella con decirme una mentira así?. Lo peor de todo, es que ni siquiera sé que responder a Tifa en cuanto a su declaración. ¿Debería darle una oportunidad? Eso no suena muy bien la verdad, y no es porque me desagrade ni nada parecido, en realidad, es una de las chicas más hermosas que conozco, además de atlética e inteligente, entonces ¿Por qué no me puedo imaginarme en una relación con ella? ¿es por qué no me tengo fe en mí mismo para poder hacerla feliz?...No, es algo distinto, es como si algo dentro de mí me dijera que ella no es la chica con la que debería estar, sino que es una persona completamente diferente…

Mientras iba caminando sumergido en mis pensamientos, sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cuello, a la vez que un peso en mi espalda, provocándome un pequeño susto.

"¡Te atrape!" dijo alegremente la voz.

Al reconocer la voz de Kairi, gire mi cabeza "Jesucristo Kai, casi me das un ataque por el susto que me diste" dije soltando un pequeño suspiro.

"Bueno, entonces estamos a mano por lo del otro día" respondió a la vez que soltaba una pequeña risita.

"Si, supongo que tienes razón" antes de que pudiera decir algo más, me di cuenta de que ella todavía me estaba abrazando, por lo que me puse un poco nervioso. Es extraño, no es como si fuera la primera vez que ella me abraza, pero ahora siento las piernas como gelatina al sentir su cuerpo contra el mío.

"Um, Sora ¿Estas bien?" pregunto ella.

"¿u-uh? ¿p-por qué lo dices?".

"Bueno, te siento algo tenso y estas temblando un poco, ¿seguro que estas bi-?" antes de que pudiera terminar, tenía una pequeña cara de asombro al darse cuenta de algo, para luego sonreír maliciosamente "Dime Sora, ¿acaso te pone nervioso mi abrazo?" dijo en un tono… ¿seductor?

"¡¿Q-QUE?! ¡P-POR SUPUESTO QUE N-NO!" gire mi cabeza para que no pudiera ver mi cara, la cual estaba completamente roja.

"awww, está bien Sora, me alegra que te gusten mis abrazos jijiji" dijo juguetonamente.

"¡Q-QUE NO ES POR ESO, Y YA V-VAMOS RAPIDO A LA ESCUELA QUE S-SE NOS ESTA HACIENDO T-TARDE!" dije mientras me soltaba de ella y empezaba a correr a la escuela.

"¡Hey, espérame!" escuche que me gritaba mientras se ponía a correr como yo.

Unos minutos después, llegamos a la escuela y fuimos a nuestros casilleros para tomar nuestros libros. Teníamos clases diferentes a esta hora, siendo mi clase en el segundo piso. Llegamos a la escalera y nos despedimos, pero antes de que pudiera subir, Kairi me detuvo para decirme algo.

"Por cierto, una última cosa Sora".

"¿uh? ¿Qué pasa?" antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que pasaba, ella se lanzó a mi cuello con sus brazos para atraparme en otro abrazo, mientras descansaba su cabeza en mí pecho. Mi cara volvió a ponerse roja a la vez que mi corazón se aceleraba. Cuando se alejó, pude verla con una sonrisa maliciosa nuevamente en su cara.

"¡Si que fue mi abrazo lo que te tenía tan mal antes, jajajaja!" antes de que pudiera responderle, se fue corriendo a su clase.

No valía la pena molestarme, por lo que solo suspire. Cuando estaba volteándome otra vez hacia la escalera, vi a Riku unos cuantos escalones arriba, mirándome. Supuse que había visto todo, por lo que rápidamente fui con él para que no se diera una idea extraña y empezara a burlarse de mí.

"¡E-eso no era lo que parecía, K-kairi solo quiso molestarme y…!" no encontré nada mejor que balbucear varias cosas para tratar de explicarme.

"Dios Sora, relájate, no me voy a burlar de ti" respondió el.

"¿eh? ¿en serio?" pregunte asombrado.

"umm, si, ¿Qué tiene de raro?" pregunto Riku.

"Bueno, considerando que te encanta burlarte de mí, y que una de tus burlas más típicas es decir que Kairi y yo somos novios, creo que es más que normal que este asombrado ante esta situación".

"Supongo que hoy no tengo ganas de molestarte, jajaja" soltó una pequeña risa incomoda.

"¿Te ocurre algo?" pregunte intrigado por su actitud.

El solo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía "Tranquilo, no me pasa nada".

"Si tú lo dices…" respondí no tan confiado de su actitud.

"Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a mi clase, nos vemos después Sora" dijo mientras se despedía con la mano.

"Nos vemos Riku" devolví su gesto con mi mano.

¿Realmente se encontrará bien?

POV Normal

Mientras Sora se dirigía a su salón, Riku iba caminando hacia su propia clase mientras pensaba.

"_Papá, realmente espero que tus sospechas sean erróneas…"_

Flashback (La mañana de ese mismo día)

Riku se estaba cambiando a su uniforme escolar, cuando su padre entro en su habitación.

"Oh, hola papá, ¿necesitas algo?" pregunto el muchacho mientras se miraba en el espejo, arreglándose la corbata azul de su uniforme.

"Riku, tengo que hablar de algo muy importante contigo, por lo que me gustaría que vinieras a mi despacho antes de que bajemos a desayunar" respondió su padre.

"Está bien papá" dijo algo preocupado Riku. ¿Para qué lo estaría citando su padre en su despacho?

Ambos peliblancos se dirigieron al despacho, donde el doctor Hoshi se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, indicándole a su hijo que se sentara en la silla en frente de él.

"Hijo, necesito hablar contigo sobre cierto tema de manera urgente" dijo el doctor.

"Um, claro, ¿de qué se trata?".

"Antes de explicarte la situación, quiero que me escuches atentamente y mantengas la calma durante todo lo que te diga, ¿está bien?".

"Lo prometo" respondió bastante preocupado por lo que su padre estaba a punto de decirle.

El doctor Hoshi suspiro antes de volver a hablar "Se trata de tu amiga Kairi".

"¿Kairi? ¿esta con algún problema?" pregunto asustado Riku al suponer que una de sus mejores amigas podría estar en apuros.

"Mas bien, ella es el problema" respondió su padre.

"…¿eh?" Riku no estaba entendiendo lo que su padre decía.

Los siguientes minutos, Riku escucho a su padre mientras le explicaba sobre la posible condición mental de Kairi. El muchacho estaba sin palabras después de escuchar toda la explicación.

"Entonces, Kairi esta ¿obsesionada…de Sora?" pregunto asombrado.

"Es solo una posibilidad" respondió El doctor "El día que me encontré a Sora y Kairi en el hospital, cuando fueron a ver a su amiga Yuffie, me di cuenta de algo raro en Kairi".

"¿Algo raro?".

"Si, por un momento, me fije en sus ojos. Parecían estar vacíos y carentes de cualquier emoción, por lo que me preocupe un poco al verlos así".

"¿Y por qué te preocupaste tanto por eso?".

"Bueno, como doctor, siempre trato de ampliar mis conocimientos, y cuando vi los ojos de ella en ese estado, me recordó un viejo libro de psicología que leí hace algunos años atrás, donde explicaban que algunas personas, sufrían ciertos cambios en sus pupilas al estar experimentando problemas mentales" el doctor se tomó unos segundos antes de seguir "Ese día, le pregunte a Sora si había notado algo en ella, en su forma de ser o en su personalidad, si había cambiado algo en ella. Lo que Sora me conto después de eso, me preocupo bastante, por lo que investigando un poco, pensé que se podría tratar de una enfermedad llamada Limerencia, o en términos más simples, enfermedad del amor" explico con un semblante serio el doctor Hoshi.

"¿Enfermedad…del amor?" Riku estaba sorprendido por esto, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar cualquier otra cosa, su padre volvió a hablar.

"Para saber más sobre el tema, hable con un colega medico mío, llamado Even Vexen, el cual es un afamado doctor en el ámbito de trastornos mentales. Al explicarle la situación, me conto varias cosas sobre esta enfermedad, y que si es verdad que Kairi tiene Limerencia, hay que internarla de inmediato para que pueda ser tratada y curada por especialistas".

"Entiendo que hay que ayudar a Kairi pero ¿Es necesario internarla?".

"Si, ya que el doctor Even me conto que dependiendo del grado en el que se encuentre la persona, las acciones que tome esta pueden variar bastante. Desde amenazar a otras personas, hasta llegar a cosas más extremas, como lastimar seriamente a otras personas que traten de acercarse a su objeto de adoración".

Riku no sabía que pensar de todo esto. ¿Realmente Kairi esta trastornada mentalmente?

"No lo entiendo, ¿estás seguro de que Kairi está enferma papá?" pregunte dudoso "Es decir, no recuerdo que ella se comportara de forma obsesiva con Sora en el pasado".

"Según lo que me explico el doctor Even, muchos pacientes son excelente ocultando sus verdaderas emociones, llegando a acechar a personas por años sin que el resto o la propia víctima del afecto se den cuenta. Sin embargo, si algo causa una gran conmoción en la persona obsesionada, va a empezar a cambiar lentamente, mostrando sus verdaderas intenciones con el resto".

"¿Una gran conmoción?" Riku se quedó pensando en esto, hasta que algo se le vino a la cabeza "Espera un minuto, ¿Sora te conto algo sobre una carta que recibió?".

"¿Una carta que recibió? Pues no, no me dijo nada de eso" respondió su padre.

"Bueno, hace unos días, Sora recibió una carta de una admiradora secreta, en la que decía tener sentimientos por él y que iba a hacer lo posible por llamar su atención" explico Riku.

"Interesante, continua".

"Y bueno, la cosa es que el día que recibió la carta, Kairi actuó algo…extraño" Busco las palabras correctas antes de seguir con su explicación "Sentí como si estuviera extremadamente enojada por el tema, llegando incluso a tener una pequeña discusión ese día con ella por su negativa a creer que alguien le hubiera mandado una carta de amor a Sora, alegando de que era falsa".

"Mmm, ya veo…" dijo su padre mientras reflexionaba.

"¿Crees que…esa carta fue un detonante para ella?" pregunto preocupado el muchacho.

"Es posible hijo, por lo que quiero pedirte un favor ahora".

"¿Un favor?".

"Mira, en estos momentos, no podemos estar 100% seguros de que Kairi sufra de la enfermedad del amor, tal vez algo diferente le ha estado pasando durante estos días y estamos malinterpretando todo el asunto, pero…".

"¿Pero…?".

"Pero si resulta que es verdad que ella está enferma, tenemos que hacer algo antes de que todo esto se salga de control, por lo que me gustaría pedirte hijo, que vigiles a Kairi lo más que puedas, que trates de ver sus reacciones cuando Sora interactúe con otras mujeres, y ver sus acciones posteriores".

Riku estaba impactado con la petición de su padre, pero de todas formas, acepto ayudarlo. Si es verdad que Kairi está enferma, significaría que Sora está en constante peligro, ya que nunca se sabe que puede hacer una persona enferma de amor.

"Una última cosa hijo, será mejor que dejemos esto en secreto del resto, ¿Ok? Creo que es mejor para Sora que no se entere de esto todavía".

"Está bien padre, mantendré el secreto".

Fin del Flashback

POV de Sora

Después de que terminaran las clases, estaba en la sala de maestros junto al profesor Ienzo.

"Así que, Sora ¿Dónde está Tifa?" pregunto el profesor.

"Al parecer, ella no vino a clases el día de hoy señor, traté de llamarla pero no contesta su celular" le respondí.

"Vaya, era importante hablar con ustedes dos para ver que podíamos hacer con respecto a su proyecto" dijo suspirando el profesor.

"Lo lamento señor" dije algo apenado.

"No te preocupes, simplemente traten de venir los dos mañana, ¿está bien?".

"Si profesor, no se preocupe, ahora mismo iré a su casa y-".

Antes de que pudiera terminar, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. El profesor Ienzo y yo nos miramos extrañados, ya que no esperábamos que viniera nadie más a esta hora por aquí.

"Adelante" dijo el profesor.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a un hombre de pelo café.

"¿Señor Tanaka?" pregunte asombrado, ya que no esperaba ver al padre de Selphie aquí.

"Que tal muchacho, ¿Cómo has estado?" pregunto sonriendo.

"Oh, muy bien señor, es un gusto volverlo a ver" dije sonriendo yo también. La mayoría de nuestro grupo conoce al padre de Selphie por ser considerado un héroe local. Yo personalmente lo conozco desde hace unos años, cuando Kairi me pedía que la acompañara a jugar a casa de Selphie cuando éramos más pequeños.

"Lo mismo digo chico".

"¿En que lo podemos ayudar teniente?" pregunto el profesor.

"A decir verdad, necesito hablar en privado con Sora profesor, si no fuera mucha molestia".

"Oh, no se preocupe, ya había terminado con el de todas formas" el profesor Ienzo se giró para mirarme" Bueno muchacho, nos vemos mañana, que tengas una buena tarde".

Yo y el señor Tanaka nos despedimos del profesor, para luego dirigirnos al estacionamiento. Cuando llegamos a su auto, el padre de Selphie me indico que me subiera con él, por lo que accedí y me senté en el asiento de copiloto.

"¿Y a dónde vamos? ¿y qué es lo que necesita hablar conmigo señor Tanaka?" pregunte curioso.

"Iremos al hospital, cuando estemos allí, te explicare la situación" dijo algo serio.

Me preocupo un poco su actitud, por lo que decidí mejor quedarme callado hasta que llegáramos al hospital. Un rato después, llegamos y nos bajamos del auto. El señor Tanaka me indico que lo siguiera a dentro del edificio. Subimos hasta el 3 piso y fuimos hasta la habitación 310. Antes de poder ingresar a la habitación, el señor Tanaka me detuvo.

"Sora, quiero que mantengas la calma una vez que entremos aquí, ¿ok?" dijo con el mismo tono serio de antes, mientras ponía una de sus manos en mi hombro.

Trague bastante duro antes de asentir. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre lo que había al otro lado de esta puerta. Una vez que el señor Tanaka me quito su mano, abrió la puerta de la habitación y me indico que entrara. Cuando lo hice, se me helo la sangre. En frente mío, estaba una persona que conocía muy bien, postrada en la cama.

"¡¿T-TIFA?!".

Continuara…

¿Recuerdan cuando dije que esperaba no tardar tanto en subir el próximo capitulo? Bueno…pues espero que ahora sí que pueda cumplir mi palabra


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

POV de Sora

Estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. ¿Esto es una pesadilla verdad? S-si, debe ser solo eso, en cualquier momento sonara la alarma de mi habitación, me despertare e iré a clases para encontrarme con Tifa como si nada de esto hubiera pasado…por favor, tengo que despertar, esto no es real…no es real…no…es…real…

"¿Estas bien muchacho?" Pregunto el señor Tanaka.

Sus palabras me devolvieron a la realidad. Esto no era una pesadilla o una alucinación, realmente Tifa estaba postrada en la cama con vendas por varias partes de su cuerpo. Me gire para ver al detective Tanaka.

"¿P-porque…Tifa esta…tan h-herida?" dije mientras se me secaba la garganta al soltar esa pregunta, con miedo a la respuesta.

"A decir verdad muchacho, una persona desconocida la ataco anoche en el estacionamiento del hospital" respondió el detective.

"E-ella fue… ¿atacada?" me costó procesar esa información. Primero Yuffie y ahora Tifa, ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!.

"Así es, y creemos que la persona que la ataco es la misma que hirió a la señorita Keiko".

"¿eh? ¿p-pero no dijeron que Yuffie fue agredida por un grupo de matones?".

"En un inicio sí, pero luego de este ataque, el cuartel de policía empezó a tener serias dudas sobre si el testimonio de la señorita Keiko era real o no".

"N-no estoy entendiendo bien señor Tanaka. Dice que ¿Yuffie mintió cuando dio su testimonio a los paramédicos?" pregunte bastante perplejo por esta información.

"Es solo una posibilidad".

"¿y por qué creen que mintió?".

"Anoche cuando vine para investigar el tema de la señorita Lockhart, me encontré casualmente con los paramédicos que atendieron a la señorita Keiko. decidí que sería bueno interrogarlos para saber un poco más de la agresión que sufrió Yuffie, para así poder recolectar información sobre los supuestos matones que la atacaron. Según el testimonio de ambos, cuando la señorita Keiko recobro el sentido unos minutos, les dijo lo que paso, pero cuando trataron de preguntarle por cómo eran ellos, se puso bastante pálida y no supo cómo describirlos, ni tampoco sabía cuántos eran. Cuando me contaron eso, pensé que era algo muy raro, después de todo, la mayoría de las veces, las victimas podían por lo menos describir algo de sus atacantes. Sin embargo, en este caso, ella no supo decir nada. Ni su forma de vestir, ni si tenían algún tipo de marca o cicatriz que pudiéramos buscar, nada de nada".

"B-bueno, tal vez el trauma de la situación le dificulto a Yuffie poder dar más detalles" Trate de razonar.

"Es posible. Pero lamentablemente, no hemos podido hablar mucho más con ella, debido a la cantidad de calmantes que le han dado para el dolor, casi siempre se encuentra en un estado somnoliento, pero…".

"¿Pero…?".

El detective pensó unos segundos sus palabras antes de volver a hablar "Pero ahora que atacaron a la señorita Lockhart, el cuartel de policía barajo la posibilidad de que una misma persona haya atacado a las dos, ya que los ataques a chicas jóvenes no son algo muy común aquí en las islas del destino, por lo que, que haya dos ataques a dos chicas diferentes en un periodo de tiempo tan corto, es raro, y no solo eso, las dos víctimas eran amigas. Tal vez sea una coincidencia, pero algo me dice que no es así. Lamentablemente, La señorita Lockhart todavía esta inconsciente, por lo que todavía no hemos podido interrogarla".

Esto estaba más allá de mis capacidades mentales. ¿Yuffie mintió? ¿Tifa fue atacada por la misma persona que hirió a Yuffie?. Entre más lo pienso, menos raro se me hace, por algún motivo. Siempre se me hizo extraño que un grupo de idiotas pudieran herir a Yuffie de esa forma, por lo que sí es verdad lo que dice el padre de Selphie, una única persona ataco a ambas, y esa persona es bastante habilidosa en combate. Mi mente no deja de hacerse la misma pregunta… ¿Quién pudo ser capaz de algo así?.

"De todas formas, la razón por la que te traje aquí es para ver si tu podías aportar algo a la investigación. Ya que fuiste una de las ultimas personas que la vio el día de ayer, junto a tu amiga Namine".

"Bueno, no creo que podamos ser de mucha ayuda, ya que después de que nos despedimos de ella anoche en la habitación de Yuffie, no volví a hablar con ella. Tal vez los padres de Yuffie puedan saber algo sobre lo que paso después de que nos fuimos" dije algo esperanzado.

El señor Tanaka solo negó con la cabeza "Lamentablemente, ya hablé con ellos. Según su testimonio, después de que la señorita Lockhart se despidiera de ellos, se quedaron junto a su hija, por lo que no saben nada de lo que paso una vez abandono la habitación".

"Oh…ya veo…" respondí algo abatido "Aun así, le agradezco que me haya traído señor Tanaka, de no ser por usted, quizás no me hubiera enterado de esto" dije a la vez que me inclinaba un poco en modo de agradecimiento.

"No te preocupes muchacho".

En ese momento, entro la madre de Tifa a la habitación. Se veía bastante horrible, con largas bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos, los cuales estaban inyectados en sangre, debido probablemente a que habrá estado llorando bastante después de ver a su hija en este estado.

"Oh Sora, que sorpresa tan agradable verte por aquí" dijo ella.

"O-oh, si también es un gusto volver a verla señorita Fair" le respondí a la mujer de pelo castaño.

"Por favor cariño, solo dime Aerith, después de todo nos conocemos hace un tiempo ya" dijo mientras forzaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Me quedé un rato más hablando con el detective y la madre de Tifa, hasta que me di cuenta de que ya era un poco tarde, por lo que decidí mejor volver a mi casa. Por suerte, el señor Tanaka se ofreció a llevarme de vuelta, por lo que acepte gustosamente su oferta. Después de despedirme de la señorita Fair, nos dirigimos al auto del detective. Cuando llegamos a mi vecindario, se estaciono en frente de mi casa, y antes de que pudiera agradecerle y bajarme, el hablo.

"Por cierto, me gustaría que esto quedara en secreto por ahora".

"¿uh? ¿Por qué?" pregunte curioso.

El señor Tanaka lo pensó unos segundos y hablo "Pensamos que es mejor no difundir muy rápido la noticia del ataque de la señorita Lockhart, para así no alertar al agresor".

Sentí que no era toda la verdad, pero decidí mejor dejarlo así, ya ha sido un día bastante estresante como para pensar en algunas cosas "Esta bien, lo entiendo" abrí la puerta del auto, me baje y gire para agacharme un poco y luego hablar a través del espacio de la ventana, que estaba abajo "Gracias de nuevo por avisarme de lo que paso, y por traerme".

"De nada muchacho y espero que tengas cuidado, ya que no hemos podido confirmar si el agresor solo ataca a chicas, o si fue una coincidencia que las dos víctimas fueran mujeres, pero nunca está de más tener un poco de precaución" dijo medio serio.

"Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias".

Me aleje de la ventana para luego ver como el detective Tanaka se alejaba de mi casa. Sin nada más que hacer, me dirigí a mi casa para poder comer algo y dormirme. A decir verdad, con todas las cosas que han pasado en los últimos días, me siento cada vez más agotado.

(Al día siguiente)

Me encontraba camino a la escuela, bastante cansado. Lamentablemente, anoche cuando me acosté a dormir, tuve una horrible pesadilla en la que sentía que algo me perseguía. Era una sensación bastante horrible, ya que no importaba hacia donde fuera o que hiciera, esa presencia no paraba de seguirme. Me di una palmada con ambas palmas de mis manos para volver a la realidad y dejar de pensar en esa pesadilla. Por suerte, solo fue un mal sueño. Después de un rato, llegue a la escuela, fui a mi casillero, tome mis cosas y dirigí a la primera clase de ese día, que era con el profesor Ienzo. Eso me recuerda que tengo que hablar con el e inventar una excusa de por qué Tifa no podrá venir a clases ni participar en el proyecto que teníamos. Cuando entre en la sala, fui a mi asiento, deje mi mochila en la parte de atrás de la silla y me senté esperando a que llegara el profesor. Unos minutos después llego, dejo sus cosas sobre el escritorio y empezó a escribir algunas cosas en el pizarrón.

"Muy bien chicos, el día de hoy los dejare avanzar con sus proyectos, para que los últimos 20 minutos de clase, vengan conmigo y me muestren los avances que han hecho, ¿ok?" anuncio el profesor una vez que termino de escribir en la pizarra.

"um, disculpe profesor" levante mi mano.

"¿Si señor Leonhart?" respondió el.

"Lamentablemente mis dos compañeras con las que tenía que hacer el proyecto, tuvieron algunos imprevistos, por lo que estoy solo y lamentablemente no he podido hacer mucho todavía" respondí.

El profesor Ienzo se dio cuenta que esta vez, Tifa tampoco estaba conmigo "Umm, ya veo…" puso una de sus manos en su barbilla y la otra en la cintura, adoptando una pose pensativa. Después de unos minutos, volvió a hablar "Esta bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Debido a que creo que sería injusto dejarle tanta carga laboral a una sola persona, puedes unirte a cualquier otro grupo que quiera aceptarte en su proyecto".

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, alguien más estaba levantando su mano de forma bastante enérgica.

"¡Oh oh, nosotros profesor, no tenemos ningún problema en recibir a Sora en nuestro grupo!" Dijo bastante emocionada Selphie mientras tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

"¿Y las compañeras de la señorita Tilmitt tienen algún problema con que el señor Leonhart se una a ustedes?".

"N-no señor" respondió tímidamente Namine.

"Sera un verdadero placer recibir a Sora con nosotras" dijo bastante feliz Kairi.

"¿Y usted señor Leonhart? ¿tiene algún problema en unirse a sus compañeras en su proyecto?" pregunto mientras se volteaba a verme el profesor.

"Ninguno señor, estaré feliz de ayudar en todo lo que pueda en el proyecto" respondí mientras hacia una pequeña sonrisa.

"Muy bien, ahora que esta este tema resuelto, quiero que todos se sienten con sus compañeros de proyecto y hablen sobre los temas que les tocaron. Recuerden que después tienen que mostrarme los avances que hayan hecho".

Dicho eso, todo el mundo empezó a tomar sus cosas y a cambiarse de lugar para que todos los grupos pudieran estar sentados juntos. Mientras tomaba mi mochila y me dirigía hacia las chicas, pude sentir la mirada de celos de la mayoría de los chicos. No los puedo culpar, después de todo, me asignaron en primer lugar con dos chicas bastante calientes, para ahora asignarme a un nuevo grupo con 3 chicas ardientes. Buf, me siento como un pervertido pensando en mis amigas así.

POV de Kairi

¡NO LO PODIA CREER, IBA A TRABAJAR JUNTO A MI QUERIDO SORA-POO!.

No pude evitar inventarme un sobrenombre en mi cabeza para referirme a lo lindo que es el jeje. Pero bueno, volviendo a lo importante, Sora va a estar en mi grupo. Debería estar feliz con Selphie por haber logrado esto, pero algo me dice que es mejor tener cuidado con ella. Ella es el tipo de chicas que se fija en los chicos lindos, y definitivamente Sora entra en esta categoría, por lo que podría ser una amenaza bastante grande en mis planes románticos si resulta que Selphie tiene el ojo puesto en el. Mientras me perdía un poco en mis pensamientos, me di cuenta de que Sora se había sentado al lado de Selphie, en el lado opuesto de la mesa en la que estábamos, dejándome a Namine y a mí del otro lado.

"Gracias por dejarme ser parte de su grupo chicas" dijo algo apenado Sora, mientras se rascaba con un dedo en la mejilla.

"¡No hay problema Sor!" respondió feliz Selphie.

¿Qué dem…? ¿desde cuándo Selphie le dice así a MI SORA?. _Grrr, puedo sentir como mi sangre empieza a hervir poco a poco. _

"Debo reconocer que me sorprendió un poco que levantaras la mano para que me uniera a ustedes Selph" dijo nuevamente apenado Sora.

¿Selph? ¡¿SELPH?!. Ok, cálmate Kairi, no puedes perder los estribos ahora, estas en clases y sería bastante malo que alguien se diera cuenta de que estoy actuando extraño. Me entere algunas uñas en mi pierna sin que ninguno de los chicos se diera cuenta para calmar mi rabia que crecía cada vez más.

"Claro que quería que te unieras a nosotras Sor, después de todo, es más divertido trabajar junto a un chico lindo como tú" dijo en un tono seductor Selphie.

…Selphie, en serio, estás haciendo muy difícil el hecho de que me contenga. Dios, lo único que quiero es saltar por sobre la mesa y estrangularte hasta que ya no te quede oxígeno en tus pulmones, ahogándote lentamente mientras suplicas por tu vida.

"O-oh, g-gracias… ¿supongo?" Respondió Sora bastante aturdido después de ese comentario, por lo que volteo su cabeza para que no pudiéramos ver el sonrojo que se formó en su cara.

"_Ejem" _me aclare un poco la garganta para llamar la atención de ambos.

"¿uh?" dijeron ambos al darse cuenta de que fui yo.

"_Creo que será mejor comenzar de una vez, ¿no creen?" _Dije mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

"¡S-sí, creo que es lo mejor!" respondió Namine algo asustada por mi tono tan escalofriante.

"Buf, está bien" dijo Selphie haciendo un puchero, sin importarle tanto mi tono.

Sora se veía un poco asustado también, pero decidió quedarse callado. Oh mi lindo Sora, lamento si te asusta mi forma de ser, pero estoy segura de que cuando te diga porque estoy actuando así, te pondrás bastante feliz de saber que era porque te amo con cada fibra de mi ser.

Un rato después de estar hablando sobre el proyecto y escribir algunas cosas en mi cuaderno, el profesor Ienzo empezó a llamar a los distintos grupos para ver sus avances. Cuando fue nuestro turno, nos acercamos a él con todos los datos que teníamos sobre nuestro informe.

"Vaya muchachos, estoy impresionado, estos son datos muy interesantes sobre la pena de muerte" dijo el profesor mientras seguía leyendo nuestro informe.

"Bueno, mi papi nos ha ayudado bastante con el proyecto, ¿verdad chicas?" pregunto Selphie bastante feliz.

"Si, el señor Tanaka fue muy amable por brindarnos esta información" respondió Namine.

"Es bueno saber que tienen alguien con quien poder hablar de este tema" dijo el profesor mientras nos devolvía nuestro informe "Espero que también aportes positivamente en este proyecto Sora, y no solo te aproveches del trabajo de tus compañeras" dijo mientras hacia una pequeña sonrisa.

"No se preocupe profesor, prometo esforzarme para no decepcionar a las chicas" dijo a la vez que se golpeaba el pecho con determinación.

Dios, verlo actuar tan genial hace que me sienta un poco más húmeda en la parte baja de mi cuerpo. Solo quiero empujarlo en una cama, besarlo por todos lados y finalmente bajarle los pantalones y…ejem, creo que ya pensé demasiado por hoy en eso.

Un rato después, la clase termino y salimos del salón. Cuando estuvimos afuera, Selphie salto en frente de nosotros con sus manos detrás de la espalda.

"Hey chicos, se me ocurrió que podríamos ir a mi casa después de clases para seguir con el proyecto" dijo mientras sonreía ampliamente.

"Yo no tengo ningún problema" respondió Sora.

"Y-yo tampoco" dijo tímidamente Namine mientras le lanzaba miradas fugaces a Sora.

"Supongo que está decidido entonces" dije mientras fingía una sonrisa.

"¡Genial, nos vemos en la entrada de la escuela después de clases entonces!" respondió Selphie enérgicamente.

Sinceramente, no quiero ir a la casa de Selphie. No porque no quiera avanzar el proyecto o me desagrade su familia, pero si vamos, significaría que tendría que aguantar que Sora este con estas dos perras. Tengo el horrible presentimiento de que Selphie oculta algo en su petición de querer que vayamos hoy para seguir con el trabajo.

POV de Sora

Cuando terminaron las clases, me dirigí a la entrada y vi a las chicas esperándome. Me acerque a ellas, y cuando notaron mi presencia, nos pusimos en marcha a la casa de Selph. Se me hace un poco raro llamarla así, pero hace unos cuantos días atrás, se me acerco en el patio de la escuela cuando estaba descansando en una banca del patio, y me pregunto si me molestaría que ella empezara a decirme Sor. Se me hizo un poco raro, ya que Selphie le gusta ponerles apodos a sus amigas, pero nunca he visto que le ponga un apodo a un chico. Supuse que quería empezar conmigo y así progresivamente darle un apodo a cada uno de sus amigos, por lo que no tuve ningún problema en que me llamara Sor, siempre y cuando no le molestara que yo le dijera Selph. Ella acepto gustosamente, por lo que ahora trato de acostumbrarme a este tema de los apodos.

Después de caminar algunas calles, llegamos a la casa de Selphie. Ella se acercó a la puerta, introdujo las llaves y la abrió. Entramos después de ella, y pudimos ver a sus padres sentados en unas sillas del comedor que se encontraba a la izquierda.

"¡Hola mami, hola papi!" dijo Selphie a las vez que corría a abrazar a cada uno.

"¿Cómo estas querida?" pregunto dulcemente su madre.

"Muy bien mami" dijo mientras la soltaba del abrazo "Por cierto, hoy traje a algunos amigos para poder avanzar en un proyecto de la escuela, ¿no les importa que usemos la sala de estar para trabajar verdad?".

"Por supuesto que no querida" respondió su madre mientras le sonreía.

"Con permiso" dijimos Kairi, Namine y yo.

"Vaya, no esperaba verte a ti Sora" soltó una risita la madre de Selphie "Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que la pequeña Kairi y tu vinieron a jugar con nuestra hija, ¿no es así querido?".

"Si, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que los vi a ambos" dijo mientras sonreía.

Recordé que el señor Tanaka me pidió que lo que paso ayer fuera un secreto, por lo que entendí inmediatamente que él estaba actuando cuando dijo que no me ha visto en un tiempo.

"Esperamos no estar molestando" dije yo siguiendo la mentira.

"Para nada, por favor, siéntanse como en su casa, tú también Namine" dijo la madre de Selphie.

"M-muchas gracias por su amabilidad" respondió con una sonrisa tímida Namine.

"Bueno, será mejor que vayamos acomodándonos en la sala de estar para poder trabajar, así que vamos" dijo Selphie a la vez que lideraba el camino nuevamente.

Una vez que llegamos, nos sentamos alrededor de una mesa que estaba allí.

"Bueno, empecemos de una vez, para que así podamos avanzar y luego podemos hacer algo divertido entre los 4, ¿Qué les parece?" pregunto emocionada Selph.

"Me parece bien, un pequeño descanso después de trabajar arduamente" dije soltando una pequeña risa.

Esta es una buena oportunidad para tratar de relajarme de todas las cosas que han pasado en estos días, así que será mejor terminar rápido con esto y poder pasar un buen rato junto a las chicas…ugh, eso sonó terriblemente mal ahora que lo pienso, pero bueno, está decidido entonces, pienso disfrutar esta tarde con las chicas a como dé lugar.

Sonreí para mí mismo pensando en que hoy todo terminara bien.

Continuara…

Dios, siento mucho haberme tardado tanto en este capítulo, realmente me siento apenado por esto. Lamentablemente, estoy teniendo ciertos bloqueos de escritor con algunas cosas, por lo que me ha dificultado un poco el poder continuar de buena forma la historia. Sin embargo, estoy decidido a terminar este fic, tarde lo que tarde, por lo que realmente agradezco la paciencia de las personas que están al pendientes de la historia.

También agradecerle a Althea y AnimeHeart en especial, ya que sus comentarios me resultan muy reconfortantes al saber que les gusta bastante esta historia (o eso quiero creer XD) como sea, realmente agradezco sus opiniones y su paciencia conmigo. Y bueno, también agradecer a cualquiera que comente la historia o que como mínimo, este al pendiente de ella. Prometo que cuando acabe la historia, agradeceré de mejor forma a todas las personas que siguen el fic.

Por último, decirle a AnimeHeart que no me molestaría para nada recibir ideas, aunque eso sí, no sé si para esta historia en concreto, debido a que no le quedan taaaantos capítulos, aunque eso sí, tal vez en mi siguiente fic (del cual ya tengo una idea bastante solida de que se va a tratar) podría ser interesante recibir alguna ayudita extra.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, que no creo que tarde tanto (espero), ya que tengo las ideas un poco más claras para lo que viene. Así que nada, Malva fuera o/


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

POV de Sora

Estábamos los 4 sentados en unos cómodos cojines, alrededor de una pequeña mesa en la sala de estar. Acordamos que íbamos a escribir nuestras ideas sobre la pena de muerte en nuestros cuadernos, para luego hacer una reflexión grupal. Debo mencionar también que los padres de Selphie decidieron salir a dar una vuelta un rato para darnos algo de privacidad. Estaba concentrado escribiendo, cuando me di cuenta de que Selphie estaba… ¿más cerca de mí?.

"Umm, Selph…" dije un tanto inseguro.

"¿Si Sor?" pregunto ella sin quitar la vista de su cuaderno mientras seguía escribiendo.

"Uh, no, no es nada importante" respondí un poco nervioso.

Creo que solo estoy imaginando cosas, por lo que decidí seguir escribiendo. Unos minutos después, por curiosidad volví a mirar a Selphie y…Si, estoy 100% seguro esta vez, ella esta más cerca de mí.

"ejem" trate de llamar su atención discretamente, pero parece que no me escucho.

Iba a tratar nuevamente, cuando giro un poco su cabeza y me sonrió de forma coqueta… ¿espera que?.

"¿Ocurre algo…_Sor_?" pregunto ella con un tono seductor al final.

"Y-yo…uh…" no sabia que decir, me sentía bastante nervioso.

"Te ves un poco agitado Sora, ¿te sientes bien?" dijo ella con su sonrisa coqueta en la cara todavía.

Cuando termino de decir eso, sentí como su mano estaba lentamente apoyándose en mi pierna y empezó a subirla poco a poco. Debido al nerviosismo me levante del cojín bastante rápido y con la cara bastante sonrojada.

"¿Sora, estas bien?" pregunto preocupada Namine.

"¡S-sí, estoy perfectamente, jajajaja!" me reí muy nervioso.

"¿Estas seguro que no pasa nada, _Sora_?" pregunto esta vez Kairi, pero cuando dijo mi nombre sentí un pequeño escalofrió debido al tono con el que lo dijo.

"¡D-de verdad, me siento perfectamente, e-es solo que tengo g-ganas de ir al baño d-desde hace un buen rato!" respondí nuevamente nervioso y algo asustado por la pregunta de Kairi.

Las 3 chicas se me quedaron mirando. Kairi parecía que estaba examinando de pies a cabeza por algún motivo, Namine estaba extrañada por la situación y Selphie estaba intentando aguantarse la risa por mi forma de actuar.

"¿Y que estas esperando?" pregunto divertida Selphie.

"¿uh? ¿a que te refieres?" pregunto intrigado.

"Si tantas ganas tenias de ir al baño, pues ve, no vaya a ser que te orines en el piso y nos mojes a nosotras" respondió Selphie mientras soltaba una risa divertida.

"¡S-sora, será mejor que no estés planeando nada raro!" dijo Namine bastante sonrojada.

"Sora…eres un cerdo…" respondió esta vez Kairi mientras me miraba con disgusto.

"¡P-pero si yo no…aaagh, olvídenlo, voy al baño!".

Después de decir eso me fui corriendo al baño, cerré la puerta y me mojé un poco la cara en el lavamanos para tratar de tranquilizarme. Después de eso me senté en el borde de la tina mientras ponía mis codos en mis rodillas y las palmas en mi cara. ¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar con Selphie allí?

POV de Kairi

Sospechoso, muy sospechoso. Durante todo el rato que hemos estado aquí, estuve dándole miradas fugaces a Sora. Gracias a eso, me di cuenta de que Selphie se estaba acercando lentamente a él, pensando que ni yo ni Namine nos daríamos cuenta por lo ocupadas que estamos escribiendo en nuestros cuadernos. Oh pequeña y tonta Selphie, YO SIEMPRE ESTOY MIRANDO A SORA, independientemente de lo que este haciendo. Sentí como mi mano apretaba el lápiz con bastante rabia, hasta el punto de que casi lo partí a la mitad si no fuera porque Sora también se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Su primera vez por llamar su atención no termino en nada, pero la segunda vez se notaba nervioso y algo incómodo. Sin embargo, por culpa de la mesa no pude ver que estaba pasando debajo de ella. Sospecho que Selphie puso su mano en la pierna de Sora y por eso reacciono así, además de que se ve bastante divertida por toda esta situación. Mi ira y frustración solo iban en aumento, pero tenia que mantenerme calmada, no puedo hacer una escena en la casa de Selphie por dos motivos.

Número uno: Sora y Namine están presentes.

Número dos y mas importante: Seria bastante malo atacar a Selphie con su padre policía tan cerca de nosotros.

Cuando Sora se fue corriendo al baño, respire un poco para calmarme. Eso sí, cuando vuelva Sora, no le quitare el ojo de encima a la perra de Selphie, ya que me quedo mas que claro que intenta algo con él.

POV de Sora

Después de calmarme en el baño, decidí que era mejor volver con las chicas para no preocuparlas. Al regresar, note que estaban las tres escribiendo en sus cuadernos y no solo eso, sino que Selphie parece haber vuelto a su lugar original con su cojín. Me volví a sentar en frente de mi cuaderno y empecé a escribir otra vez. Cuando ya llevábamos un rato, decidimos compartir nuestras opiniones. Cuando terminamos, Selphie escribió una reflexión general de los pensamientos de los 4 para agregar en el informe del proyecto.

"Yyyy…listo, creo que con esto tenemos mas que suficiente por ahora" exclamo Selphie bastante feliz mientras escribía la ultima palabra.

"Buf, me alegro haber sido de ayuda para su proyecto, me hubiera dejado un mal sabor de boca no haber hecho nada para aportar al informe" dije mientras me estiraba un poco con los brazos sobre mi cabeza.

"No te preocupes Sor, tus reflexiones fueron muy interesantes y útiles" dijo Selphie a la vez que daba un pequeño salto hacia mí, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

"¡S-selphie, ¿Q-que estás haciendo?!" pregunte todo nervioso e incomodo otra vez.

"ups, lo siento jeje, me deje llevar un poco" dijo mientras me soltaba para luego darse un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y sacar su lengua de forma juguetona.

¿Qué esta tratando de hacer Selphie? Nunca había actuado así conmigo en el pasado. Por curiosidad me giré a ver a Namine y Kairi y mas nervioso me puse. No parecían estar para nada felices, Namine estaba con el ceño fruncido y Kairi parecía tener llamas a su alrededor…Ok, creo que exagere un poco esta vez, pero es el sentimiento que me da cuando la miro.

"E-emm, ¿q-que les parece si lo dejamos aquí por ahora y v-vamos a la cocina por algo de comer y relajarnos?" pregunte mientras sonreía nerviosamente a las dos chicas que parecían estar enojadas con lo que estaba pasando. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué estarían enojadas por esto?.

"¡Esa es una excelente idea Sor, vamos a buscar comida y charlar!" respondió enérgicamente Selphie a la vez que juntaba sus palmas en frente de ella.

"Si, será lo mejor" dijo algo molesta Namine.

"_Concuerdo_" respondió fríamente Kairi.

… ¿Por qué siento que me estoy metiendo en varios problemas por culpa de Selphie?

"¡Bueno, que estamos esperando, vamos!" dijo Selphie a la vez que me tomaba del brazo y me arrastraba junto a ella.

"¡E-espera Selph, ¿Por qué me estas llevando así?!" respondí con mis nervios yendo en aumento.

"¡Vamos Sor, así es mas divertido!" respondió mientras me seguía arrastrando junto a ella.

No quise voltear a mirar mientras Selphie me llevaba junto a ella, podía sentir a las otras dos dándome miradas que podrían matar a cualquiera. Cuando llegamos a la cocina, Selphie nos dijo que nos sentáramos en la mesa que tenían allí y esperáramos, ya que ella quería cocinar para nosotros.

"No sabia que Selphie cocinaba" dije tratando de romper el silencio que había entre Kairi, Namine y yo.

"Ni yo" respondió con un pequeño tono molesto Namine.

"Ella solo cocina en ocasiones especiales" respondió Kairi con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Ocurre algo Kai?" pregunte curioso al ver su rostro.

"Oh nada, solo me estaba preguntando cual seria esa ocasión especial para Selphie esta vez…" respondió frunciendo más su ceño.

"Mmm… ¿tal vez es porque ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la ultima vez que vinimos a su casa?" trate de razonar.

"Si…supongo que será por eso…" respondió Kairi no tan segura.

Después de un rato conversando con las chicas, Selphie dijo que la comida ya estaba lista. Iba a pararme para ayudarla con los platos y los cubiertos, pero ella me detuvo.

"No te preocupes Sor, lo tengo todo controlado" dijo bastante alegre.

"¿Estas segura? Me sentiría un poco mal ya que te tomaste la molestia de cocinar para nosotros" dije algo inseguro.

"Relájate, me gusta cocinar y mas si es para ti" dijo en su tono seductor otra vez.

"¿e-eh? ¿a q-que te refie-?" empecé a preguntar totalmente sonrojado antes de que me interrumpiera.

"¡Vamos vamos, ve a sentarte para que pueda empezar a servir la comida!" dijo a la vez que me empujaba de vuelta a la mesa.

Sin más opción, solté un largo suspiro y volví a sentarme junto a las chicas. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué están tan calladas estas dos? Antes de que viniéramos a la casa de Selphie todo parecía normal. Sin poder pensar mucho en el tema, llego Selph y puso los platos y cubiertos en frente de cada uno de nosotros. Luego volvió a la estufa y la apago, agarrando la olla que estaba encima con guantes de cocina y la dejo en medio de la mesa en la que estábamos sentados. Cuando la destapo nos acercamos curioso a ver lo que había cocinado. Era una lasaña que olía bastante bien y se veía muy apetitosa ya que con solo verla, sentía como se me caía un poco la baba de la cara.

"Vaya, eso se ve muy delicioso" dije mientras me limpiaba la baba de la boca.

"Guau Selphie, no imagine que pudieras cocinar algo que se vea tan bueno" dijo Namine en un estado parecido al mío.

"¡Jejejeje, eso no es nada, mi comida es de primera! "dijo con orgullo con las manos en las caderas y con los ojos cerrados mientras hacia una sonrisa" Voy a servir para que puedan degustar ustedes mismos su exquisito sabor".

Dicho eso, empezó a servirnos a cada uno en nuestro respectivo plato. Cuando sirvió las cuatro porciones, se llevo la olla y la dejo encima de la estufa para luego volver, tomar una silla y sentarse cerca mío.

"Vamos, pruébenla, estoy segura de que les gustara" dijo mientras ponía sus codos sobre la mesa y apoyaba su cabeza en ambas palmas esperando a que probáramos la comida.

No se nos tuvo que decir dos veces para que los tres pusiéramos un pedazo de la lasaña en nuestras bocas y… ¡DIOS MIO, ESTO ESTA RIQUISIMO!. Empecé a comer rápidamente después de haberle dado el primer bocado, disfrutando esta comida que casi me hace llorar de alegría. A juzgar por la cara de las otras dos, puedo decir que realmente están disfrutando la lasaña igual.

"¿Y? ¿Qué les parece?" pregunto Selphie mientras soltaba una risita.

"¡Esto esta buenísimo!" exclamo Namine.

"Como me gustaría que me enseñaras a cocinar como tú" dijo Kairi esta vez.

"¡Es una de las mejores cosas que he probado en mi vida!" respondí alegre mientras daba los últimos bocados.

"¡Me alegra que pensaran así!" dijo a la vez que daba un pequeño aplauso en frente de ella, para luego darme otra vez una mirada coqueta" sobre todo tu Sor, después de todo, esta comida la hice con mucho amor para ti, er digo, para ustedes jijiji" dijo mientras se frotaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza con nerviosismo.

A pesar de que trato de arreglar lo que dijo, eso no impidió que me ahogara con el ultimo pedazo de lasaña que quedaba en mi plato. Me golpee el pecho tratando de tragar ese pedazo que se había quedado atrapado en mi garganta. Cuando por fin lo logré, me di cuenta de que Selphie estaba acercándose a mí con un vaso de agua.

"Toma, bebe un poco para sentirte mejor" dijo con una sonrisa.

"u-uh, g-gracias" respondí levantando mi mano para agarrar el vaso.

Antes de que pudiera tomarlo, Selphie se tropezó y derramo el agua que tenía en sus manos sobre mi camisa de la escuela.

"¡Oh no, lo siento mucho Sora!" dijo Selphie con un tono de culpabilidad.

"E-esta bien, n-no es la gran cosa" dije algo nervioso.

"Sera mejor que te cambies esa camisa, o podrías resfriarte" respondió Selph con una extraña sonrisa.

"Pero no ando trayendo otra camisa conmigo" respondí algo dudoso por su expresión.

"Mmmm… ¡Ah, ya se, en mi cuarto tengo algunas camisetas que trajeron mis padres de su viaje a disneylandia, estoy segura de que podemos encontrarte algo allí!" exclamo emocionada Selphie.

"¿e-estas segura de que encontrare algo de mi talla?" pregunte algo dudoso.

"Si, no te preocupes, así que vamos rápido a mi cuarto para que puedas probarte algunas" dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo nuevamente y me arrastraba a su habitación.

Dios mío, ¿Cuántas veces mi cara va a cambiar su tonalidad por distintos tipos de rojo el día de hoy? Antes de que pudiera protestar, volví a sentir la mirada de las otras dos en mi espalda…Solo que esta vez, sentí que una de las miradas era realmente intensa, como si estuviera apuñalando a Selphie con sus ojos…pero eso no puede ser… ¿verdad?

Antes de que me diera cuenta, llegamos a la habitación de Selphie. Ella abrió la puerta y me dijo que me sentara en su cama mientras buscaba las camisetas. Sin otra cosa que hacer, me senté mientras ella abría un enorme armario que tenía. Se que las chicas tienden a tener mucha ropa en sus armarios, pero dios, Selph pareciera tener todo un cargamento de distintos tipos de ropa para poder vestir a toda una familia. Unos minutos después, volvió con varias camisetas blancas con un pequeño logo de Disney en la parte izquierda.

"V-vaya, si que tienes varias camisetas de estas aquí" dije algo impresionado.

"Según mis padres, ganaron el 3 lugar de un concurso que celebraron allí y el premio fue un cargamento de estas" respondió mientras agitaba su mano, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto "Pero bueno, lo importante ahora es que busquemos algo de tu talla" dijo mas alegre ahora.

Selphie me hizo ponerme de pie y empezó a tocar varias partes de mi pecho y caderas.

"u-ummm, ¿es n-necesario hacer e-esto?" pregunto inseguro.

"Por supuesto, esta es una de las mejores formas de tomar las medidas de una persona" dijo ella mientras me tocaba la espalda esta vez.

"Uh b-bueno, si tú lo dices…" dije en el mismo tono de inseguridad de antes.

Después de tocarme un par de veces más, se detuvo y empezó a buscar entre las camisetas alguna que me quedara bien. Después de inspeccionar cada una, tomo una que estaba a la derecha y me la entrego.

"Toma, pruébate esta" dijo mientras sonreía.

"Uh, ok".

Puse la camiseta a un lado mientras me daba vuelta para desabrochar los botones de mi camisa. Cuando desabroche el ultimo, me gire para tomar la camiseta y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que Selphie no se había ido de la habitación para que yo me pudiera cambiar.

"¡S-SELPHIE, ¿P-POR QUE SIGUES AQUÍ MIENTRAS ME CAMBIO?!" grite con la cara roja a mas no poder.

"Quería disfrutar del espectáculo" dijo mientras soltaba una risita coqueta.

"¿E-espectáculo?" pregunte incrédulo.

"Dios Sora, ¿alguna vez te han dicho lo jodidamente sexy que eres?" dijo ella a la vez que se acercaba lentamente a mí.

"¿Q-que?" volví a preguntar, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia atrás lentamente.

"Tu cara, tus pectorales, tu cintura y tus piernas…dios, me vuelves loca" dijo mientras seguía avanzando, paso por paso mientras se relamía sus labios y me miraba como si yo fuera su presa.

"Y-ya fue suficiente de este broma Selph, así que, ¿Por qué no nos detenemos jajaja?" me reí muy nervioso mientras seguía avanzando hacia atrás, hasta que choque con algo y cuando gire mi cabeza, vi que era su escritorio.

"¿Realmente crees que estoy bromeando…_Sor?"_ dijo con un tono bastante seductor, mientras se acercaba a mi rápidamente para encerrarme entre ella y su escritorio.

Selphie me tomo de la cara con ambas manos, mientras lentamente acercaba su cara a la mía. Mi corazón palpitaba como loco, sentía el cuerpo entumecido y sudor en mis manos. ¿Realmente este será mi primer beso? Sin mas que hacer, decidí cerrar los ojos con fuerza y esperar este inevitable acto.

Tan cerca…

Puedo sentir su calor corporal…

Estoy a punto de sentir sus labios…

"_Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada" _escuche como alguien hablo de repente.

Esa voz y ese tono tan frio que hace que mi cuerpo entero tiemble del miedo, solo podían ser de…

"¡K-KAIRI!" dije después de abrir los ojos.

"Tch" escuche como Selphie chasqueaba su lengua a la vez que se alejaba de mí.

"¡K-kairi, e-esto no es lo que p-parece!" dije de forma frenética.

"¿_Y que es lo que debería parecer…Sora?"_ pregunto con los ojos cerrados mientras hacia una dulce sonrisa.

Tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre su actitud. ¿De verdad ella no esta enojada?...un momento, ¿Por qué debería estar enojada en primer lugar?.

"Oh Kairi, no te preocupes, Sora solo tenia algo pegado en su cara y me estaba acercando para examinar que era" respondió Selph con una sonrisa juguetona.

Kairi solo se acercó lentamente hacia mí, acerco su cara a la mía, haciendo que otra vez me pusiera rojo, para que luego de unos segundos, acercara una de sus manos a mi boca, y con su dedo índice lo paso a través del lado izquierdo de mi boca, para luego alejarse y meter su dedo en la boca.

"Dios Sora, deberías aprender a comer de forma mas ordenada, tenias una mancha de lasaña en tu boca" dijo a la ves que soltaba una risita.

…¿eh? ¡¿EEEEEH?! Mi cabeza esta dando vueltas y vueltas sobre lo que acaba de pasar. ¿Acabo de…darme un beso indirecto con Kairi? D-digo, ya se que solo paso su dedo por mi boca, pero el pensamiento de que podría considerarse un beso indirecto me hacia sentir mareado.

"Sera mejor que volvamos, Namine esta abajo esperándonos porque dice que ya es tarde y tenemos que irnos a nuestras casa" dijo Kairi.

"Oh, es cierto, ya es un poco tarde" respondió Selph "Bueno, mejor no hagan esperar a Namine, así que déjenme acompañarlos a la entrada" dijo mientras salía de su habitación, seguida de Kairi.

… ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? ¿ellas solo…van a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado…?. Después de soltar un fuerte suspiro, me dije a mi mismo que no valía la pena pensar en esto ahora, por lo que rápidamente me quite mi camisa y me puse la camiseta que anteriormente me había pasado Selphie. Una vez cambiado, baje para ver a las chicas charlando en la entrada mientras me esperaban. Cuando estábamos saliendo por la puerta, Selphie se me acerco por detrás y me susurro.

"Para la próxima nadie nos va a interrumpir, ¿esta bien, _Sor?"_ dijo en un tono seductor para luego empujarme hacia fuera "Bueno chicos, los veo mañana en clases, byeeee" dijo volviendo a su tono juguetón mientras se despedía enérgicamente de nosotros con su brazo en el aire.

Esta chica realmente me va a volver loco como siga jugando conmigo de esta forma…

POV de Kairi (Esto ocurre justo después de que Selphie se llevara a Sora a su habitación)

¡MALDITA PERRA, ¿QUÉ DIABLOS CREE QUE ESTA HACIENDO?! ¡ESTOY LLEGANDO A MI MALDITO LIMITE CON TODA ESTA ESTUPIDA SITUACION!. Trate de respirar para calmarme un poco, mientras miraba intensamente a Selphie. Ojalá pudiera matar con la mirada, ya que si así fuera, estaría apuñalando a esa puta en estos momentos. Mientras respiraba para calmar mis ansias asesinas, escuche que Namine me hablaba.

"Kairi…" dijo en un tono algo apagado con la mirada en el piso.

"¿uh? ¿Qué sucede Nami?" pregunte.

"Yo…" parecía estar debatiéndose consigo mismo, buscando las palabras exactas que quería decir.

"¿Namine?".

"Yo… ¡estoy tan cansada de esto!" soltó de repente elevando un poco su tono.

"¿Cansada? ¿de que estas hablando?" mi intuición me decía que de lo que fuera que estuviera hablando, no me iba a gustar para nada.

"¿Recuerdas cuando me hablaste sobre tus sentimientos por Sora?".

"Claro que lo recuerdo, ¿Por qué?".

"En ese momento, cuando me contaste sobre tu amor por él, me sentí extremadamente mal…" dijo en un tono triste, todavía con la cabeza agachada.

"¿Te sentías mal? ¿Por qué?" pregunte, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"No es necesario que finjas Kairi, se que estas consciente de que yo también amo a Sora…" soltó como si nada "Pero cuando me dijiste como te sentías respecto a él, no sabía que hacer, después de todo, eres mi mejor amiga, y no quería que esto acabara con nuestra amistad, pero…"

"¿Pero…?"

"Pero ya no lo aguanto más. Pensé que podría superar mis sentimientos por él, ya que valoro mucho tu amistad y quería que fueras feliz, pero hace un tiempo ya que me di cuenta de que eso es imposible, así que…"

Ella se quedo en silencio unos segundos, hasta que levanto la cabeza y me miro con determinación.

"Así que he decidido pelear por los sentimientos de Sora. Estoy cansada de querer siempre la felicidad para los demás en vez de la mía, así que, solo por una vez, quiero ser egoísta en mi vida".

¿Con que esas tenemos eh? Je…parece que mi querida amiga no era tan tímida e inocente como pensaba. Es una verdadera lástima, yo realmente no quería dañar a Namine, ya que muy en el fondo, la quiero bastante como amiga. Sin embargo, si ella realmente cree que va a interponerse en mi relación con Sora, esta muy equivocada, ya que, por muy amigas que seamos, me da igual romperle todos sus huesos con tal de tener a Sora solo para mí. Él es mío y solo mío, nadie aparte de mi lo tendrá para que puedan poner sus asquerosas manos sobre él.

"Aunque realmente me gustaría que esto no dañara nuestra amistad a futuro, independientemente de a quien elija Sora, no me gustaría perderte Kairi…" dijo con una sonrisa triste "Bueno, será mejor que dejemos esto para otra ocasión, se esta haciendo algo tarde, así que deberíamos prepararnos para irnos ya" dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla para ir a buscar sus cosas.

Es una suerte que los padres de Selphie hayan decidido darnos algo de privacidad mientras estábamos aquí, ya que hubiera sido un verdadero problema dañar a Namine con un teniente de la policía tan cerca. Mis emociones estaban al límite, por lo que me levanté y lentamente me empecé a acercar a Namine por su espalda. Ella sin darse cuenta, estaba guardando sus cuadernos y lápices en su mochila, mientras mis manos se acercaban lentamente a su cuello desprotegido…cada vez mas cerca…y más cerca…ya casi podía sentir su piel en mis manos, cuando de repente…

"¡S-SELPHIE, ¿P-POR QUE SIGUES AQUÍ MIENTRAS ME CAMBIO?!" escuche la voz de Sora venir del segundo piso, por lo que rápidamente me aleje de Namine y ella se giro confusa, sin haberse percatado de lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir.

"¿Sora acaba de gritar?" pregunto ella confusa.

"Iré a ver que sucede, tu mientras espéranos en la entrada" dije mientras me dirigía a la habitación de Selphie.

Namine se salvo por esta vez, pero ya me encargare de ella en otro momento, ahora mi prioridad en ver que está pasando allí arriba. Fui lo más rápido que pude a la habitación de Selphie, y cuando abrí la puerta vi una escena que me dejo en shock. Ella estaba…a punto de… ¿besar a Sora? ¡NO, TENGO QUE EVITARLO!.

"_Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada" _dije casi sin emociones en mi tono, aunque por dentro estaba extremadamente furiosa.

Por suerte, evité que Selphie besara a Sora, y pude ver como ella se sentía decepcionada y algo fastidiada por que los interrumpí. Sora se veía bastante alterado, intentando explicarme que estaba pasando.

"¿_Y qué es lo que debería parecer…Sora?" _ pregunte forzando una dulce sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos, aunque podía sentir como uno de ellos se crispaba.

"Oh Kairi, no te preocupes, Sora solo tenía algo pegado en su cara y me estaba acercando para examinar que era" respondió Selph con una sonrisa juguetona.

¿Ella realmente cree que soy estúpida? ¡¿ESTA PUTA REALMENTE ESTA TRATANDO DE ENGARÑARME CON ALGO TAN ESTUPIDO COMO LO ES ESA EXCUSA?!. Después de respirar hondo, decidí seguirle el juego y sacar algo provecho de esta situación, por lo que me acerque a Sora y pase mi dedo índice por su boca, para luego meter mi dedo en mi boca, con la excusa de que tenía restos de lasaña. Por dios, esto cuenta totalmente como beso indirecto, y eso hace que casi me desmaye, pero supe controlarme.

"Dios Sora, deberías aprender a comer de forma más ordenada, tenías una mancha de lasaña en tu boca" dije mientras soltaba una risita.

Sora se veía tan lindo con ese sonrojo en su cara.

"Sera mejor que volvamos, Namine esta abajo esperándonos porque dice que ya es tarde y tenemos que irnos a nuestras casa".

"Oh, es cierto, ya es un poco tarde" respondió Selphie "Bueno, mejor no hagan esperar a Namine, así que déjenme acompañarlos a la entrada" dijo mientras salía de su habitación, seguida de mí.

Una vez que nos encontramos todos en la entrada, nos despedimos de Selphie, la cual le susurro algo al oído a Sora antes de salir, haciendo que se ponga bastante rojo otra vez. El viaje de regreso a nuestras casa fue bastante silencioso. Supongo que cada uno de nosotros estaría sumido en sus pensamientos.

Sora tal vez estará pensando en lo que acaba de pasar en la casa de Selphie.

Namine probablemente esta pensando en la charla que tuvimos en la cocina.

¿En cuanto a mí? Oh, nada fuera de lo normal, solo estaba planeando como lastimar a Selphie.

Llegamos a un cruce, en el cual Namine tenia que ir en una dirección y Sora y yo en la otra, por lo que se despidió de nosotros. Mientras le veía irse, una idea paso por mi cabeza, por lo que sonreí un poco para mi misma. Cuando llegamos a nuestras casas, Sora se despidió algo incomodo de mí. Me gustaría mucho abrazarlo y decirle que todo esta bien, pero eso tiene que esperar por ahora, ya que tengo que hacer algunos arreglos en mi casa antes de que llegue mañana…

POV normal

Al día siguiente de la visita de los chicos a la casa de Selphie, esta ultima se encontraba caminando felizmente a la escuela pensando en los avances que hizo con Sora. Las calles por la mañana generalmente están muy concurridas, sobre todo cerca del vecindario de Selphie, ya que ella vive en una zona que podría considerarse para gente rica. Selphie se detuvo en la esquina de un cruce, mientras jugaba con su celular esperando que el semáforo cambiara a verde y poder cruzar para poder seguir con su trayecto a clases. Se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeada de muchas personas, tanto en el lado izquierdo como el derecho, y atrás también. La mayoría eran adultos camino a sus trabajos y el resto alumnos yendo a sus diferentes escuelas. Cuando dejo de prestar atención a su alrededor, decidió seguir jugueteando con su teléfono. Todo era normal, los autos pasaban normalmente ya que el paso lo tenían ellos, pero de repente, algo sucedió. Selphie sintió como alguien a sus espaldas la empujo con bastante fuerza y mientras caía, pudo girar un poco la cabeza y entonces vio…a una chica con una chaqueta con capucha, tapándose una buena parte de la cara. Lamentablemente, de nada le sirvió ver a esa chica, ya que fue atropellada por un auto que justo iba pasando en ese momento.

La gente que estaba esperando junto con Selphie grito horrorizada, el chofer del auto después de ver como chocaba a una persona, se detuvo inmediatamente y salió para ver a la chica a la que había arrollado por accidente. ¿En cuanto a la persona que la empujo? Los testigos vieron como corría después de lo que hizo, pero su capucha se cayó hacia atrás, revelando que era una chica… ¿de pelo rubio?

POV de Kairi

Corrí lo mas lejos que pude, escondiéndome en un callejón otra vez. Me quite la capucha y la peluca rubia que traía puesta, las guarde en una mochila que llevaba conmigo y salí del callejón sin que nadie me viera. Que suerte que para el Halloween del año pasado, Namine y yo decidiéramos disfrazarnos la una de la otra, por lo que ella tenia una peluca de color rojo, y yo una peluca de color rubio.

"Muy bien, por ahora todo va de acuerdo con el plan" pensé mientras me dirigía a la escuela.

Continuara…

¿Cuál es ese plan que tiene Kairi? ¿De qué le sirvió ponerse una peluca rubia? ¿Qué es lo que ira a pasar con Selphie? ¿Cómo reaccionara Sora a lo que le acaba de pasar a Selphie?

Todas estas preguntas y más, serán contestadas algún día XD

PD: Ya se, ya se, parezco disco rayado, pero vuelto a lamentar el hecho de que tarde bastante mas de lo que pensaba con este cap, aunque al menos esta vez puedo decir que no fue por falta de ideas, si no que en estas ultimas semanas me he sentido demasiado estresado como para escribir, tanto por temas personales, como por la situación de mi país.

Si alguien se lo pregunta, soy de Chile, y bueno, básicamente hace algunas semanas se fue todo a la mierda en la capital, que es en donde vivo, lo cual provoco muchos problemas y más estrés para mí, pero bueno, eso no impidió que me dignara a escribir algo y actualizar el fic, por lo que espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, que es un poquito más largo XD.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

POV de Kairi

Después de lo ocurrido con Selphie, iba camino a la escuela. Era algo temprano todavía cuando llegue, por lo que no había mucha gente por los alrededores, por suerte para mí. Fui a la parte trasera de la escuela, a una zona donde esta toda la basura que dejan para que pase el camión recolector todas las tardes para llevarse las bolsas. Me acerque a una de las bolsas, la abrí con cuidado y tire tanto la chaqueta con capucha como la peluca rubia dentro. No necesito andar cargando con estas cosas tan sospechosas, y dudo que el conserje de la escuela se ponga a hurgar entre todas estas bolsas de basura la verdad. Después de tirar las cosas, volví a cerrar la bolsa y la deje debajo de otras más que había allí para que no pareciera tan sospechoso. Cuando termine, tome mi mochila y me dirigí al salón de clases, actuando con naturalidad. Llegue a mi salón, tome asiento y me puse a leer un libro que traía conmigo mientras tanto los demás alumnos iban llegando uno a uno a clases. Un rato después de estar leyendo, me di cuenta de que Sora venia entrando por la puerta mientras daba un largo bostezo.

"Buenos días, pequeño dormilón" dije mientras veía como se sentaba en el escritorio al lado mío.

"¿Uh? Ah sí, buenos días para ti también Kairi" dijo mientras soltaba otro bostezo y empezaba a frotarse los ojos un poco.

"Me sorprende que con lo vago que eres, ya estés tan cansado por la mañana" dije soltando una risita.

"Disculpé usted su realeza, pero no pude dormir mucho anoche" respondió mientras colocaba sus brazos en su escritorio a forma de almohada, para luego poner su cabeza y tratar de dormir un poco.

"¿Sucedió algo por lo que no podías dormir?" pregunte algo preocupada.

"Um, bueno, a decir verdad…" parecía algo dudoso sobre si decirme o no.

POV de Sora

No se que hacer en este momento, por algún motivo, me cuesta decidir si contarle o no Kairi el motivo por el que no pude dormir bien anoche. Básicamente, mientras estaba durmiendo, tuve una horrible pesadilla. Mejor dicho, es la misma pesadilla que he tenido durante un tiempo, pero con cada cosa que ocurre últimamente, se ha hecho mas y mas terrible. En un principio soñaba con una voz susurrando mi nombre entre varios jadeos y siempre terminaba el sueño en el momento en que veía unos ojos que hacían que se me pusiera toda la piel de gallina, sin embargo, con el pasar de los días, es como si la cosa que me mira fuera tomando mas y mas forma. Llegue al punto en que ahora en mis pesadillas, puedo ver claramente que es una mujer de pelo largo con una sonrisa y ojos que me hacen sentir como su presa, y por mas que trato de huir de esa mujer, ella termina atrapándome y es en ese punto en el que termina el sueño y me despierto, para luego no poder volver a dormir. Tuve la mala suerte de que anoche decidí acostarme mas temprano de lo usual, debido al agotamiento que me causo todo lo que paso en casa de Selphie, por lo que esta vez tuve la pesadilla antes del tiempo normal al que estoy acostumbrado, dejándome despierto y sin ganas de volver a dormir siendo apenas la 1 de la mañana. Así que aquí estoy ahora, bastante agotado y debatiéndome si debiese mencionarle algo de esto a Kairi. Es estúpido, no es la primera vez que tengo pesadillas y se las cuento a ella, después de todo ella varias veces me ha ayudado a relajarme y a sentirme mas seguro para alejar malos augurios en el pasado, pero esta vez es distinto. Una voz dentro de mi resuena por mi mente, gritándome

"_¡NO LE DIGAS NADA!"_

Desde que la conozco, nunca me había pasado algo así. Por suerte, antes de que pudiera decidirme, llego el profesor y todos tuvimos que prestar atención hacia el frente, aunque pude ver a Kairi un poco decepcionada de que no le conté nada. Cuando la clase termino, Kairi y yo salimos del salón y nos dirigimos al patio para relajarnos un poco, en el camino nos encontramos a Namine y decidió unirse a nosotros. Cuando llegamos, nos sentamos en una banca que estaba por allí para hablar un rato antes de nuestra siguiente clase. Estuvimos hablando un poco, hasta que Namine decidió preguntar.

"Por cierto chicos, ¿alguno ha visto a Selphie?" pregunto algo preocupada.

Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda.

"Yo por lo menos no, ¿y tu Sora?" respondió Kairi.

"Yo tampoco la he visto la verdad" respondí algo inseguro.

"Es extraño, mi primera clase era con ella, pero nunca llego, y Selphie no es mucho de faltar a la escuela" dijo algo preocupada Namine.

En el momento en que Namine dijo eso, las vistas de Yuffie y Tifa pasaron por mi mente. ¿Acaso Selphie podría haber sido…?

¡NO! ¡ME NIEGO A CREER QUE ALGUIEN ATACO A SELPHIE!

Sacudí un poco mi cabeza. El agotamiento solo me está haciendo tener malos pensamientos. Decidí cambiar de tema para tranquilizarme un poco. Cuando sonó el timbre, tomamos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos a nuestra próxima clase que teníamos los 3 juntos. Algunas horas después, estábamos en nuestra ultima clase. El profesor Auron estaba enseñándonos algunas fórmulas matemáticas, cuando sonó el timbre indicando que ya era hora de irse. Me sentí bastante aliviado, dado a que por culpa de mi agotamiento, tenia bastante sueño y fue una tortura aguantar tantas horas para poder irme a mi casa y dormir un poco. Tome mis cosas, espere a las chicas y salimos del salón. Cuando salimos de la escuela, nos fijamos en algo…o mejor dicho, en alguien, ya que en la calle de enfrente, había un auto patrulla y junto a él, estaba el señor Tanaka, pero no se veía normal, parecía que su camisa estaba bastante arrugada y estaba algo despeinado. En cuanto nos vio, levanto un poco la cara y pude ver que sus ojos estaban bastante rojos, como si hubiera llorado hasta hace poco. ¿Qué le había pasado?. Nuevamente, Yuffie y Tifa volvieron a aparecer en mi cabeza…Oh dios, por favor dime que no es lo que creo…

Selphie no vino hoy a clases, el señor Tanaka parece estar en la mierda y probablemente estuvo llorando. El detective empezó a acercarse a nosotros, y con cada paso que daba, mi pulso se aceleraba bastante. Cuando estuvo frente a nosotros, pude ver que estaba algo pálido igual, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle que había pasado, el tomo de la muñeca a Namine y le puso una esposa, y antes de que Namine se diera cuenta, el señor Tanaka ya la había agarrado del otro brazo, para ponerle la otra esposa alrededor de su otra muñeca.

"¡O-oiga, ¿Q-que esta haciendo?!" pregunto bastante asustada Namine.

El señor Tanaka solo la miro con frialdad y con un tono de voz algo amenazante respondió "Namine Strife, estas detenida por ser sospechosa de intento de homicidio en contra de mi hija, Selphie Tilmitt" declaro con su voz algo quebrada.

En ese momento, fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Mis ojos estaban abiertos a mas no poder, y casi podía sentir que mi mandíbula llegaba al piso por lo abierta que estaba mi boca. ¿Intento de homicidio? Eso significa que, ¿Selphie realmente esta herida al igual que Yuffie y Tifa?, pero lo más importante ahora es… ¿Namine es…sospechosa? ¿Qué diablos esta pasando aquí? ¿Desde cuando el mundo dejo de tener sentido? ¿Por qué siguen pasando estas cosas? ¿Por qué a la gente que me importa le están pasando estas cosas?. Dios, no me siento bien, siento que mi vista se vuelve un tanto borrosa, y siento el cuerpo muy pesado. En ese momento, un grito de Namine me devolvió a la realidad.

"¡¿Q-QUE?! ¡¿I-INTENTO DE HOMICIDIO?! ¡¿PERO DE QUE ESTA HABLANDO?!" grito Namine obviamente frustrada y bastante asustada por lo que estaba pasando.

"¡Oiga, Namine no es capaz de hacer algo así!" grito Kairi enojada.

"¡E-eso mismo! ¡¿Por qué esta haciendo esto señor Tanaka?!" pregunte bastante molesto.

El señor Tanaka solo nos miro con frialdad a Kairi y a mi "Si quieren respuestas, tendrán que ir a la comisaria por ellas, mientras tanto, me llevare a esta chica" dijo a la vez que arrastraba a Namine hasta la patrulla.

Ella trato de resistirse, pero la fuerza del señor Tanaka era bastante superior, por lo que fácilmente la llevo hasta el auto, abrió la puerta de atrás y la lanzo dentro. Mi cuerpo estaba congelado con lo que veían mis ojos, hasta que vi que Namine estaba con lagrimas en los ojos suplicando por que la dejaran libre. Me acerque rápidamente a la ventana de la patrulla y la mire con determinación.

"¡No te preocupes Namine, iremos a la comisaria y te ayudaremos, lo prometo!"

A pesar de que pareciera estar al límite, ella asintió y vi como el señor Tanaka se subía a la patrulla y encendía el auto, para luego irse en dirección a la comisaria. Rápidamente volví a donde estaba Kairi y la tomé de la mano para que fuéramos rápido hacia donde se habían llevado a Namine, pero antes de que pudiéramos ir, alguien nos detuvo.

"¡Sora!" me gire hacia la persona que grito mi nombre y vi que Riku se acercaba corriendo hacia donde estábamos Kairi y yo.

"¿Riku?" pregunte algo confundido por ver como corría hacia nosotros.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se inclino un poco y puso sus manos sobre sus piernas mientras recuperaba un poco el aliento para poder hablar, y cuando lo hizo volvió a mirarme "Sora, ¡¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?!" pregunto bastante preocupado.

Supuse que vio todo lo que paso. En ese momento me di cuenta de que no solo Riku, si no que detrás de el, estaban los demás estudiantes que fueron testigos de lo que acaba de pasar con Namine. Estaban susurrando entre ellos, pero pude distinguir algunas cosas que dijeron.

"Amigo, ¿Qué acaba de pasar?" dijo un chico.

"Viejo, acaban de llevarse a esa chica rubia de la clase 1 detenida" respondió su amigo.

"¿Eeeeeh? ¿en serio? ¿y por qué?".

"Al parecer es sospechosa de intento de homicidio".

"¿Queeee? ¿estas bromeando?".

"No amigo, eso fue lo que dijo el policía al menos".

"¿Realmente esa chica rubia hizo algo como eso?" se escucho una chica que estaba con otras 3.

"Uy, que miedo amiga" respondió otra de las chicas del grupo.

"Lo sé, y parecía tan inocente" dijo otra más.

"Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, nunca puedes fiarte de las apariencias" murmuro la última chica.

"Seguro fue que la chica que empujo esa niña rubia, la habrá quitado el novio o algo así" aseguro una chica mientras se sostenía del brazo de un chico.

"Es lo más probable" respondió el chico.

Me estaba enfadando seriamente con las estupideces que estoy escuchando, por lo que voltee mi mirada a Riku nuevamente.

"Ven con nosotros, te lo explicaremos en el camino" dije con voz seria.

"Está bien" respondió algo dudoso.

Empezamos a caminar hacia la comisaria, y durante el trayecto, le conté lo que había pasado a Riku. Estaba perplejo durante mi explicación de lo que paso, pero rápidamente entendió y dijo que el también apoyaría a Namine con todo este tema. Después de agradecerle, caminamos un rato mas y llegamos a la comisaria, antes de entrar, me di cuenta de que Kairi había estado muy callada. Cuando me gire para verla, me percate que nuestras manos seguían tomadas y ella estaba con la cabeza agachada y bastante roja. A decir verdad, se veía bastante adorable… ¡¿En qué diablos estoy pensando?! ¡Este no es el momento Sora! Sacudí mi cabeza un poco para despejar estos estúpidos pensamientos de mi cabeza, y volví a mirar a Kairi.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunte preocupado.

"¿uh?" ella levanto la cabeza al darse cuenta de que le hablaba "o-oh, si, estoy bien" dijo algo nerviosa.

"b-bueno, ya llegamos, así que será mejor que nos soltemos de las manos" dije algo nervioso al ver lo adorable que se veía.

Intente soltarla, pero ella apretó el agarre.

"¿K-kairi?" pregunte un poco atónito.

"¿P-podemos quedarnos así un poco más…?" a medida que hablaba, fue bajando el volumen de su voz.

Me sentí un poco mareado por esta situación, pero llegué a la conclusión más lógica. Ella debe estar realmente preocupada por Namine, y quizás necesite mucho apoyo emocional al ver lo que esta pasando con su mejor amiga, así que, por mucho que esto me ponga nervioso, no voy a ser un maldito idiota y dejare a mi mejor amiga en el estado en el que se encuentra…Aunque eso sí, debo mencionar que aprieta bastante fuerte mi mano, como si realmente no quisiera que la soltara…debe estar más mal de lo que parece.

"U-ummm, e-está bien, no me i-importa realmente…" al igual que ella, fui bajando el volumen de mi voz.

Ella me miro e hizo una hermosa sonrisa. Verla tan feliz hace que mi pulso se acelere un poco. Después de eso, entramos a la comisaria y nos dirigimos a la recepción. Le dijimos a la secretaria que veníamos a ver al detective Tanaka, por un accidente que tuvo lugar hoy. La secretaria nos dijo que esperáramos un poco mientras trataba de comunicarse con el detective, y al cabo de un rato, nos dijo la secretaria que podíamos pasar a su despacho que estaba en el segundo piso. Fuimos los tres directamente a la habitación que nos dijeron, tocamos un par de veces y alguien dijo que podíamos entrar desde adentro. Cuando lo hicimos, había un muchacho rubio con un peinado un tanto extraño ordenando algunas cosas en un escritorio pequeño, cerca del escritorio grande.

"Um, disculpé…" dije un tanto inseguro por esta persona.

"¿Mmm?" el chico levanto la cabeza y nos miró, entonces hizo una pequeña sonrisa "ustedes deben ser los jóvenes que dijo el jefe que vendrían" dijo él.

"¿Jefe?" pregunte algo dudoso.

"Oh discúlpenme, me llamo Demyx, soy el ayudante del detective Tanaka "respondió el.

"Oh, encantado, yo me llamo Sora, y esta chica que esta conmigo se llama Kairi y mi mejor amigo aquí es Riku" pude ver como ambos asentían un poco cuando los nombre.

"Es un placer muchachos" después de decir eso, se levanto del pequeño escritorio y se puso frente a nosotros.

"Disculpe señor Demyx-".

"Por favor, solo dime Demyx, no soy tan viejo como para que me digan señor" dijo soltando una pequeña risa.

"Uh, ok entonces" me aclare un poco la garganta "entonces, Demyx, ¿dónde esta el señor Tanaka?".

Demyx cambio su expresión relajada y amable a una sonrisa melancólica "Umm, el jefe esta…interrogando en estos momentos a una chica que trajo hace poco. Al parecer, ella intento matar a la hija del jefe".

"¡Eso es imposible!" dije mas fuerte de lo que pensaba "¡Namine no haría tal cosa como lastimar a una de sus amigas!".

"¡Woah woah, cálmate chico, yo solo te digo lo que el jefe estaba pensando antes de entrar a la sala de interrogatorios!" respondió levantando sus manos en frente de él.

Baje un poco la cabeza por la vergüenza de gritar así "L-lo siento, no era mi intención gritar de esa forma".

El solo suspiro mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello "tranquilo, supongo que ustedes son buenos amigos de ella, es normal que reaccionen así, me disculpo por no pensar en sus emociones" respondió algo apenado él.

"¿Podrías contarnos todo lo que sepas del caso?" pregunto Riku.

Demyx puso una de sus manos en su barbilla "Bueno, eso es algo confidencial…pero supongo que no pasara nada por contarle a los amigos de la víctima y la acusada lo que paso"

En eso, el volvió al escritorio pequeño, y se sentó en la silla que estaba de su lado, mientras que nosotros nos sentamos en un sofá que tenían en el despacho.

"Bueno, no puedo contarles todos los detalles, así que les hare un resumen de lo que paso" dijo mientras nosotros asentíamos "Esta mañana, recibimos una llamada de que una chica había sido empujada en frente de un auto a propósito, y cuando llegamos a la escena del crimen, descubrimos que la victima de este caso, fue la hija del jefe…" dudo un poco antes de continuar con su explicación "El jefe estaba en shock, no podía creer que alguien intentara dañar a su hija, por lo que rápidamente se fue al hospital a verla, mientras me dejaba a cargo de la investigación en el lugar de los hechos" dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro "Después de investigar un rato, descubrimos que una chica rubia fue vista empujando a la señorita Selphie, para luego huir de la escena. Le pedimos a los testigos que describieran a la chica lo mejor posible, pero para nuestra mala suerte, fueron pocos segundos los que pudieran verla, por lo que solo el cabello rubio era algo claro en ese momento".

"Pero entonces, ¿Por qué acusan a Namine de esto? ¿solo por ser rubia?" pregunte algo molesto.

"Claro que no chico".

"¿Entonces por que piensan que fue ella?" pregunto Riku dudoso.

"Cerca de la escena del crimen, había una estación de servicio, la cual tiene algunas cámaras de seguridad. Cuando les preguntamos si podíamos ver las grabaciones, nos fijamos que a la hora del crimen, solo paso una chica rubia huyendo de la escena del crimen".

"¿Y esa chica era Namine?" pregunto nervioso.

"Bueno, aun no podemos estar 100% seguros de que es ella, debido a la calidad de las cámaras de la estación de servicio, pero bueno, esta es la foto en cuestión, juzguen ustedes mismos" dijo Demyx a la vez que sacaba una foto de su bolsillo.

Tomé la foto con cuidado entre mis manos, y sentí como Riku y Kairi se acercaban por ambos lados de mi para ver mejor la imagen. En la foto, se veía como una chica rubia volteaba un poco su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras corría a toda prisa. Era difícil de creer, pero aunque la imagen estuviera un poco alejada y un poco borrosa, parecía ser sin duda Namine. Esto tiene que estar mal, esta foto debe tener otra explicación, esta chica no puede ser Namine, me niego a creerlo. Con la mano temblando un poco, le devolví la foto a Demyx.

"Después de descubrir esto, le mande esta foto al celular del jefe. Unos minutos después, me llamo para decirme que su hija estaba bien, que tenía graves lesiones por lo del choque, pero que al menos viviría. Y lo segundo que me dijo, era que el se iba a encargar de la chica, debido a que la reconocía, y bueno, supongo que el resto es historia y diría que ustedes saben mas que yo sobre lo que paso en esta parte" dijo Demyx.

Mis puños se apretaron al recordar lo que paso hace un rato.

"Cuando el jefe llego aquí a la comisaria, menciono que si un grupo de chicos llegaba preguntando por este caso, que los recibiera yo y bueno, henos aquí".

"¿Y cuando podremos ver a Namine?" pregunto Kairi.

Demyx solo suspiro "Sinceramente chicos, nunca había visto al jefe en el estado en el que se encontraba cuando descubrió quien era la víctima, por lo que probablemente estará un buen rato intentado sacarle información a esa chica Namine"

"Estoy seguro de que ella no hizo nada" respondió Riku con el ceño fruncido.

Demyx volvió a suspirar "Miren chicos, independiente de si es verdad o no lo que ustedes dicen, el jefe no esta en un estado mental estable, por lo que probablemente la ira esta nublando su juicio en este momento".

"¡Entonces no podemos dejar que culpen a Namine de esa forma!" dije bastante enojado.

Demyx cerro los ojos mientras se frotaba el puente de su nariz "Por mucho que te quejes chico, el detective Tanaka es reconocido por su trabajo, por lo que le dan cierta libertad, así que si el piensa que es culpable, hará todo lo posible por demostrarlo".

"¡¿Entonces que debemos hacer?!" pregunte cansado de toda esta charla.

Demyx lo pensó unos segundos antes de contestar "Miren, si su amiga es realmente inocente, las pruebas y testimonios de gente que no hemos escuchado, lo demostrara, así que por ahora, esa chica Namine tiene que ser fuerte y resistir un poco" después de decir eso, se levanto de su silla para acercarse a la ventana "El jefe puede ser algo rudo a veces, pero es una buena persona, por lo que estoy convencido al 100% de que se dará cuenta solo de la verdad, y atrapara al verdadero culpable" dijo en un tono bastante serio.

Estábamos los tres sin palabras después de decirnos eso, por lo que Demyx se giro para darnos una sonrisa amistosa mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

"Sera mejor que vuelvan a casa por hoy chicos, tienen que descansar y relajar sus mentes. Mañana pueden venir otra vez y hablar con su amiga, ella probablemente los va a necesitar" dijo a la vez que ponía una mano sobre mi hombro, y otra sobre el hombro de Riku.

Estaba frustrado por la situación actual, pero sabia que Demyx tenía razón, por lo que le hicimos caso y nos despedimos de el para volver a nuestras casas. En el camino, Riku se separo de nosotros en una intersección, ya que él vivía por el camino contraria al nuestro, por lo que nos despedimos de él, aunque eso sí, me di cuenta de que miro fijamente a Kairi por unos segundos, antes de darse la vuelta e irse a su casa. Fue un poco extraño la verdad, parecía que estaba buscando algo en ella. Cuando estábamos cerca de nuestras casas, acompañe a Kairi a la suya, y cuando estuvo a punto de despedirse, algo dentro de mí se rompió. No sabia el motivo, pero de repente, el peso de todas las cosas que han pasado estos días se derrumbo sobre mis hombros, y no pude evitar caer de rodillas y abrazar a Kairi por la cintura mientras lloraba desconsolado.

"¡Por favor Kairi, que no te pase nada a ti, no puedo soportar mas esto!" dije mientras sollozaba sin control.

Ella estuvo en shock unos segundos, hasta que lentamente sentí como se arrodillaba ella también, para luego tomar mi cabeza con sus manos y acercarla a su pecho. En otras circunstancias, esto me habría puesto muy nervioso, pero ya nada me importaba, solo quería desahogarme un poco…

…Toda esta locura, ¿cuándo ira a terminar?...

POV de Kairi

Oh Sora, mi dulce y pequeño Sora, mi amado Sora, mis sentimientos solo crecen cada día mas por ti. Verte en este estado me duele un poco, pero sé que entenderás que solo hago esto por amor, y una vez que lo asumas, podremos ser la pareja perfecta. Aun si encuentran inocente a Namine, tengo todo planeado para que no sea otro estorbo mas en mi vida.

Oh Sora.

Mi dulce y pequeño Sora.

Mi amado Sora.

No te preocupes más, que todo esto, esta muy pronto de acabar.

Continuara…

Bueno, esta vez no tengo una buena excusa para la demora del capítulo, simplemente me quise terminar de una vez por todas la saga de devil may cry, además de empezar hace unos días atrás el primer Ni No Kuni, que ha estado consumiendo mi alma ya que nunca lo había jugado antes XD.

Si bien no puedo prometer tener el próximo capitulo listo de aquí a un par de semanas, si puedo decir que lo que dijo Kairi es verdad, la historia ya esta en su recta final (aunque creo que es un poco obvio, pero nunca esta demás mencionarlo, por si las dudas).

Agradecer nuevamente por lo que siguen leyendo y sobre todo gracias a los que comentan, realmente me motivan a terminar la historia (aun si tardo en escribir las continuaciones )

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo gente :3


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

POV de Sora

Me estaba terminando de cepillar los dientes, mientras pensaba en lo que paso anoche. Fue un poco vergonzoso, pero no es que eso me importe mucho realmente en este momento, después de todo, hay cosas mas importantes de las que preocuparse ahora. Al menos, puedo decir sin lugar a duda que haber dejado salir mis lagrimas anoche, me ayudo bastante, ya que sentía que me quitaba un poco de peso sobre mis hombros. Cuando estuve listo, Sali del baño y me cambié rápidamente de ropa, para luego tomar mi billetera, mi celular, mis llaves y así poder salir de la casa. Cuando abrí la puerta, vi que Kairi iba saliendo de su casa también, y cuando me vio, corrió hacia mi para saludarme, y luego empezamos a caminar en dirección a la comisaria.

Anoche decidimos que, ya que hoy iba a ser sábado, iríamos temprano para allá y ver si podíamos ver a Namine. También llame a Riku después de lo que paso con Kairi y le pregunte si quería venir también, a lo que accedió con gusto.

Mientras íbamos a la comisaria, Kairi y yo íbamos bastante callados. A decir verdad, me siento un poco incomodo después de lo que paso anoche en la puerta de su casa, ya que sin dudarlo la abrace. Se que ella no me juzgara ni nada por el estilo, pero aun así no se realmente que decir en este momento. Supuse que ella estaría pensando de forma parecida, viendo que tampoco ha dicho nada en todo el trayecto, pero por curiosidad me gire un poco para verla, y note que parecía sumida en sus pensamientos. En ese momento, ella se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando, por lo que rápidamente mire hacia otro lado avergonzado y sintiendo como mi cara se calentaba un poco. De repente, sentí algo en mi mano, y cuando bajé la mirada, pude notar que era la mano de Kairi, que se aferraba bastante fuerte con la mía. Estaba en shock, ya que no pensé que ella fuera a hacer algo así, por lo que la volví a mirar mientras trataba de decir alguna cosa.

"E-emm, K-kairi…" dije bastante nervioso.

Ella giro su cara hacia mí, y pude ver como tenia la cara un poco roja "¿Sí?" pregunto ella.

"U-uh, b-bueno yo…es decir…lo que pasa…" dije tratando de formar una oración coherente mientras bajaba la mirada hacia nuestras manos.

Ella siguió mi mirada y se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de decir "Lo siento, no quise molestarte al tomar tu mano, es solo que te conozco, y sé que estas preocupado por lo de anoche" dijo ella.

Esta chica me conoce demasiado bien "S-sí, tienes razón, me siento un poco avergonzado por abrazarte de la nada anoche, a-así que…" las palabras fueron muriendo en mi boca mientras trataba de encontrar la frase correcta que decir.

Ella solo me miro por unos segundos, hasta que decidió volver a hablar "No te preocupes Sora, no estoy molesta por el abrazo" dijo mientras hacia una hermosa sonrisa "fue reconfortante para mi también, y bueno…pensé que…seria bueno ir tomado de las manos por que me hace sentir mas segura…" dijo mientras bajaba poco a poco el volumen de su voz, mientras miraba el suelo "p-pero si te hace sentir incomodo, lo entenderé" dijo mientras su expresión cambiaba a una mas triste.

Que idiota soy, preocupándome por mi en estos momentos, cuando es Kairi en quien debería centrarme ahora mismo. Ha habido varios casos de chicas atacadas estos días, y pareciera que la persona que lo hace solo busca chicas de la escuela a la que vamos nosotros. Kairi puede parecer fuerte, pero estoy seguro de que por dentro debe estar asustada por todo esto…No te preocupes Kairi, hare todo lo que pueda para protegerte…No dejare que nadie ni nada te lastime.

Con mi mente mas despejada, aprete el agarre entre nuestras manos con determinación "No te preocupes, esto no me incomoda, me hace sentir bastante mejor estar de esta forma la verdad" dije mientras le daba una sonrisa.

Ella se sonrojo un poco, pero volvió a sonreír. Con el ambiente menos tenso, seguimos nuestro camino a la comisaria mientras hablábamos de varias cosas para tratar de distraernos un poco de lo que ha estado pasando. Cuando por fin llegamos, nos encontramos con Riku en la entrada del edificio, el cual al vernos se acerco rápidamente.

"Hey chicos, ¿Cómo están?" pregunto.

"Mas tranquilo que ayer, supongo" dije algo inseguro.

"Yo por mi parte estoy tranquila" respondió Kairi.

"¿Tranquila?" pregunto Riku.

"Si, por que estoy segura de que Namine es inocente".

La mire mientras hacia una pequeña sonrisa "Así es, yo también estoy seguro de que Namine no hizo nada malo, así que tenemos que apoyarla con todas nuestras fuerzas".

"Si…supongo que tienen razón…" respondió algo desanimado Riku.

Que extraño, pensé que Riku estaría más motivado en estos momentos. Tal vez el esta bastante preocupado por lo que pueda pasarle a Namine y por eso se ve algo desanimado. En ese momento, note que Riku nos miraba, o mas bien, miraba nuestras manos tomadas. Me sonroje bastante y trate de explicarlo.

"E-esto no es lo que parece…e-es solo que…" Nuevamente, mi nerviosismo impidió que hablara.

"…" Riku solo nos miro fijamente, antes de soltar un suspiro y hablar "Sera mejor que vayamos a ver a Namine…" dijo algo incómodo.

Vi como Riku entro en la comisaria después de decir eso. Estaba bastante sorprendido, ya que a el le gusta bastante molestar a Kairi y a mí con este tipo de cosas. Supongo que este no es el mejor momento para hacer bromas tontas, por lo que le reste importancia a su actitud. Kairi y yo decidimos entrar en la comisaria igual, y nos acercamos a la recepcionista. Ella nos dijo que podíamos pasar a la oficina del señor Tanaka. Cuando llegamos a su despacho, tocamos la puerta y después de unos segundos, Demyx abrió.

"Oh, son ustedes chicos" dijo mientras nos daba una pequeña sonrisa "pasen por favor, pónganse cómodos".

Le hicimos caso, así que entramos en el despacho del detective, y nos sentamos en el mismo sofá de la ultima vez, y Demyx igualmente se sentó en su pequeño escritorio. Una vez que estuvimos todos acomodados, decidí empezar yo con la conversación.

"¿Cómo esta Namine?".

"Bueno, la fui a ver anoche al centro de detención. A decir verdad, se veía bastante mal y triste cuando llegué, pero en cuanto le dije que ustedes habían venido en su ayuda, ella soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas de alegría al saber que no estaba sola".

"Ya veo…" dije un poco triste al saber como se encontraba ella.

"¿Y como ha estado yendo la investigación?" intervino Riku.

"De forma no muy favorable para su amiga la verdad" dijo con un tono triste Demyx.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" pregunte bastante preocupado.

"Bueno, según la acusada, ella estaba terminando de pintar un cuadro por la mañana antes de ir a clases, por lo que, según ella no pudo haberlo hecho".

"Pero eso es bueno, ¿verdad?" pregunto esperanzado.

"Seria algo bueno, si pudiera probarlo, ya que de otra forma, la policía toma la declaración de la acusada como falsa, por lo cual, no tiene una coartada y perfectamente pudo haber cometido el crimen" dijo en un tono serio.

"No…puede ser…" dije mientras sentía como la rabia se acumulaba dentro de mí.

Namine es una chica tan buena y pura. Se que ella no podría haber hecho algo así de horrible, y menos a Selphie… ¿Por qué la policía no se da cuenta de eso?.

"¿Y donde se encuentra el detective Tanaka?" pregunto Riku.

"El jefe se encuentra investigando algunas cosas que puedan arrojar algo de luz sobre este caso, por lo que me dejo encargado del despacho otra vez".

"¿Crees que podamos ver a Namine?" pregunte.

"Seguro, les informare a los del centro sobre su visita para que no tengan problemas".

Le agradecimos y decidimos poner rumbo al centro de detención. Durante el camino, iba hablando con Kairi sobre Namine y Riku iba bastante callado, caminando desde un poco atrás de nosotros. ¿Por qué esta actuando tan distante con nosotros?. Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en su actitud, Riku nos llamó la atención.

"Hey chicos, se me ocurrió que podríamos llevarle algo a Namine".

"¿Uh? ¿llevarle algo?" pregunte confundido por su repentina propuesta.

"Si, creo que se sentirá mucho mejor si le llevamos algo que la haga sentir mejor".

"¿Y que podríamos llevarle?" pregunto Kairi.

"Mmmm…" se acarició su barbilla unos segundos mientras miraba a su alrededor, para luego señalarnos un supermercado que estaba cerca de nosotros "¿Qué tal si vamos a ver a ese supermercado si encontramos algo lindo para ella?"

"Me parece una muy buena idea, así que yo digo que vayamos a ver" dije feliz al pensar que podíamos aliviar un poco del dolor de Namine llevándole algo que la alegre.

"Um, si, supongo que es una buena idea" dijo Kairi un tanto insegura.

Qué raro, pensé que a ella también le gustaría la idea de Riku. Le iba a preguntar que le pasaba, pero Riku me interrumpió antes de poder decir algo.

"Bueno, entonces vayamos rápido a ver que encontramos" dijo mientras nos daba un pequeño empujón por la espalda.

Cuando llegamos al supermercado, entramos por la gran puerta que estaba en el frente, y vimos que habían muchas cosas que podríamos elegir para llevarle.

"Vaya, con tantas cosas que hay aquí, no se me ocurre que podría alegrar a Namine" dije un poco indeciso.

"Tienes razón…" Riku volvió a acariciarse su barbilla mientras cerraba los ojos para pensar en algo. Unos segundos después, los abrió mientras ponía sus dos manos en ambos lados de su cadera mientras nos miraba sonriendo "Se me ocurrió una idea, ¿Por qué no nos separamos y buscamos por diferentes pasillos a ver si encontramos algo lindo que nos guste a los 3?".

"Oh ya veo, de esa forma abarcaremos mas terreno en poco tiempo" dije.

"Exacto" respondió Riku mientras asentía con su cabeza.

"Um…no sé yo, creo que sería mejor que estuviéramos los 3…" dijo esta vez Kairi.

"Pero Kairi, si vamos los 3 por el mismo pasillo, tardaremos mas en buscar algo bueno para Namine, y estoy seguro de que ella debe estar muy ansiosa esperando por nuestra llegada" razono Riku.

"Lo sé, pero…" ella trato de rebatir el argumento de Riku, pero no se le ocurrió nada, por lo que soltó un suspiro y dijo "Esta bien, vayamos por pasillos separados, nos encontraremos en 15 minutos aquí en la entrada para hablar sobre lo que encontramos, ¿esta bien?".

Riku y yo asentimos a su idea, por lo que después decidimos porque pasillo iría cada uno. Una vez decidido eso, Riku se fue primero hacia el pasillo que eligió, mientras que Kairi soltó mi mano para poder ir al pasillo que estaba en la dirección opuesta. Antes de que se fuera, pude ver como parecía un poco enojada por haberse separado de nosotros. ¿Qué le habrá pasado para reaccionar así? ¿tanto quería ir con nosotros?. Me dije a mi mismo que mejor no pensaba en eso, por lo que decidí ir yo también al pasillo que escogí.

(5 minutos después de que nos separáramos)

Me encontraba en el pasillo de confitería, ya que recordé que una vez hablando con Namine, me dijo que los chocolates la hacían sentir bastante mejor cuando estaba triste. Me encontraba examinando los distintos tipos de chocolate que había, pensando cual le podría gustar más. Estaba bastante concentrado en mi tarea, hasta que sentí como alguien me tomaba del hombro y me daba vuelta. Cuando me giraron, pude ver que la persona que lo hizo era Riku, pero tenia una mirada bastante incomoda en su cara.

"Amigo, ¿estas bien?" pregunte preocupado.

"…" estaba bastante callado mientras bajaba un poco la mirada.

"¿Riku?" mi preocupación iba en aumento, ya que no recordaba nunca haberlo visto así.

"Sora…p-puedo… ¿preguntarte algo?" dijo algo nervioso sin levantar la mirada.

"¿uh? Claro, ¿qué quieres saber?".

Se empezó a rascar un poco el cuello mientras buscaba las palabras correctas antes de hablar. Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que el levanto la mirada y me miro directamente a los ojos.

"¿Has notado algo raro en Kairi últimamente?" pregunto.

Estaba bastante extrañado y un poco sorprendido a decir verdad. No esperaba para nada que me hiciera una pregunta como esa.

"¿Algo raro? ¿a que te refieres?" pregunte con un tono de sorpresa en mi voz.

"Bueno…" otra vez no parecía saber que palabras debía usar "has pensado en que ella pudiera estar actuando un poco más… ¿agresiva?".

"¿Agresiva?" pregunte desconcertado, ya que no entendía a donde quería llegar.

"Bueno, más que agresiva… ¿no la has visto actuar extraño últimamente?" parecía que su mirada se hacia mas incomoda cada vez.

Estoy bastante perdido con esta conversación. Para empezar, ¿Por qué Riku esta aquí, en este pasillo, cuando el se había ido hacia otro lado? ¿acaso todo el tema de separarnos fue una manera de poder hablar conmigo en privado sin que Kairi sospechara? Pero si eso es así, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Riku no querría que Kairi sospechara de sus acciones? ¿tan importante es este tema de su actitud? Y hablando de eso, ¿a que viene su pregunta? Es decir, yo mismo he pensado que algo le ha estado pasando a ella, porque siento que últimamente ha actuado un tanto raro en algunas ocasiones, ¿pero es algo tan grave como para que Riku me esté preguntando esto?. Tal vez…algo le ha estado pasando a Kairi, y yo no me he estado dando cuenta…Dios, me siento como el peor mejor amigo del mundo. Quizás ella ha estado con algún problema con el que no ha podido lidiar estos últimos días, y yo en vez de preocuparme por eso, trate de hacer como si nada estuviera pasando. Supongo que es una suerte que Riku si se haya dado cuenta, por lo que tal vez entre los dos podemos averiguar que le ha estado ocurriendo.

"A decir verdad, si que he notado algunos cambios en su actitud".

Riku parecía preocupado por esto "¿Podrías contarme lo que ha pasado últimamente con ella?".

Le conté a Riku lo que había pasado con Kairi en los últimos días. Su mirada y tonos fríos, su forma de actuar en algunas ocasiones, etc. El por su parte, estaba escuchando atentamente cada palabra que salía de mi boca, sin interrumpirme. Cuando termine de contarle todo, su mirada incomoda volvió una vez más mientras ponía una de sus manos en su barbilla pensando y miraba el piso fijamente. Cuando por fin levanto la mirada, pude notar que aparte de incomodidad, parecía transmitir algo de miedo.

"Sora…a decir v-verdad…" empezó a hablar con la voz un poco temblorosa.

"¿_Qué están haciendo ustedes 2_?" pregunto una tercera voz.

Cuando nos giramos, vimos que de pie en frente de nosotros estaba Kairi. Tenía una expresión calmada en su rostro, pero podía sentir que había algo mal con ella. Por curiosidad volví a mirar a Riku, y parecía bastante nervioso y trataba de esquivar la mirada de Kairi lo mas que podía.

Kairi POV

Estaba bastante enojada con Riku por hacer que me separara de Sora, todo para buscar un estúpido regalo para Namine. Con una mirada molesta en mi rostro, me puse a buscar que cualquier cosa que pudiera gustarle mínimamente a ella. Debo decir, que algo me ha estado molestando últimamente con Riku, ya que, me mira como si fuera un bicho raro y no solo eso, siento que trata de evitarme lo que mas puede. Estaba pensando profundamente sobre eso, cuando una idea cruzo mi cabeza, por lo que me detuve en seco en mitad del pasillo.

Podría ser posible…que el… ¿este sospechando de mí?... NO NO NO, ESO NO PUEDE SER. Si el llega a descubrir algo, todo por lo que he luchado habrá sido en vano. No puedo decir que me arrepienta de lo que he hecho hasta ahora, después de todo, solo quiero asegurar mi futuro con la persona que amo, ¿es tan difícil de entender?. Lamentablemente, sé que la mayoría de las personas no ven las cosas del mismo modo que yo, por lo que estaría en graves problemas si alguien que no sea Sora descubre todo.

Con eso en mente, decidí buscar a Riku lo más rápido que pude. Después de unos minutos, lo pude ver, y estaba… ¿hablando con Sora?. Grrr, será mejor que no esté diciéndole nada extraño.

Me acerqué rápidamente a ellos y pude ver que Riku estaba bastante incomodo mientras abría su boca para hablar. En el momento en que estuve lo suficientemente cerca de ellos, decidí hablar.

"_¿Qué están haciendo ustedes 2?" _pregunte en un tono frio.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que era yo la que hablaba, vi como Riku cerraba inmediatamente su boca mientras miraba hacia cualquier otro lado, evitando mi mirada. Sora parecía algo confundido y preocupado con lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Kairi, que haces aquí?" pregunto Sora.

"Lo mismo podría decir de ustedes 2" respondí lo mas tranquila que pude.

"A decir verdad, yo estaba aquí buscando algunos chocolates que llevarle a Namine, cuando vi a Riku pasar y lo llamé para preguntarle su opinión" respondió el mientras hacia una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

Riku tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro cuando Sora dijo eso, pero inmediatamente se recompuso y me miro.

"E-es verdad, Sora no sabia que tipo de chocolates le gustarían a ella, por lo que yo le estaba recomendado llevar…uh… ¡E-estos!" respondió mientras agarraba una caja de chocolates blancos.

"¿Chocolates blancos?" levante una ceja mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

"P-pues, viendo como le gusta a Namine el color blanco, pensé que e-estos le podrían g-gustar, jajaja" soltó una risa nerviosa.

"Oh vaya, no lo había pensado así" respondió Sora a la vez que asentía.

Algo extraño esta pasando aquí, pero será mejor dejarlo estar por ahora. Aunque eso sí…_No volveré a perder de vista a Riku…_

POV de Sora

Kairi parecía estar meditando sobre lo de los chocolates, antes de darse vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia la caja.

"Creo que le gustaran, así que será mejor ir a pagar e ir rápido al centro de detención, antes de que se acabe el horario de visitas" dijo Kairi mientras seguía caminando hacia la caja.

Cuando pude ver que ella se había alejado lo suficiente, solté un suspiro al igual que Riku. Hablando de él, se giro para mirarme con el ceño fruncido.

"Uhmm, gracias Sora, no quería que Kairi supiera sobre lo que estábamos hablando…ya sabes…porque…" entre mas decía, mas iba apagando su tono.

"No te preocupes, se que tienes tus motivos para querer que ella no se entere, por eso se me ocurrió esa mentira" dije mientras hacia una pequeña sonrisa y ponía mi mano en su hombro "Sea lo que sea que este pasándole a Kairi, se que entre los dos podremos ayudarla".

Parecía un poco asombrado por mis palabras, por lo que me miro un poco, antes de soltar otro suspiro y empezar a caminar hacia la caja también. Sin embargo, pude escuchar como murmuraba algo, que no entendí del todo, pero creo que fue algo así

"…Espero que no te pase nada, Sora…".

No sabia si había escuchado bien, pero estoy bastante seguro de que eso fue lo que dijo. Sin embargo, eso me preocupo un poco…

¿Por qué Riku piensa que puede pasarme algo?.

_Continuara…_

Originalmente, este capitulo iba a ser bastante mas largo, pero preferí partirlo en dos debido a lo mucho que me estaba tardando en subir algo (Una vez más, perdón por eso :c ).

En otro comentario totalmente fuera del tema, ¿alguno de los que lee este fic es fan de Ace Attorney? Es que hace poco me vi un gameplay de Dual Destinies en español (debido a que mi ingles es un asco XD) Por fin después de tantos años pude ver cómo era todo el juego y DIOOOOS, que juegazo señores xd. Así que, estaba pensando quizás en un futuro escribir un fic de esta grandiosa saga, pero antes de nada, terminar este y el próximo fic de KH que estoy planeando ya XD.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

POV de Sora

Después de pagar por los chocolates, retomamos nuestro camino hacia el centro de detención, aunque en un incómodo silencio. Riku trataba de evitar lo más que podía mirarme a mi o a Kairi, y ella por su parte miraba hacia el frente con una pequeña mueca. ¿Qué rayos les ha pasado a mis dos mejores amigos? Desde que discutieron por culpa de la carta que me llego, no los he vuelto a ver hablar como antes. Solíamos reírnos bastante y pasarla bien entre los 3, así que, ¿Por qué se han puesto así el uno con el otro? ¿tanto les afecto esa estúpida pelea?. Por más que pienso, no se me ocurre nada realmente bueno para que estos dos hagan las pases, así que supongo que por ahora mantendré la boca cerrada para no poner más tenso el ambiente.

Estuvimos caminando otro rato más, hasta que llegamos al centro de detención. Cuando entramos, nos dirigimos hacia la recepción del lugar, la cual estaba siendo atendida por un hombre con uniforme de policía.

"Disculpé" dije mientras miraba al hombre.

"¿Sí?" pregunto mientras levantaba la vista de los documentos que estaba leyendo.

"Venimos a ver a una chica que esta encerrada aquí" respondí.

"¿Cuál es el nombre de ella?".

"Namine".

"Ah sí, la chica rubia que trajeron hace poco" dijo el "El ayudante del detective Tanaka llamo hace un rato diciendo que vendrían unos chicos preguntando por ella, así que asumo que son ustedes, ¿verdad?".

"Así es señor, Demyx nos dijo que llamaría para que nos dejaran pasar a ver a nuestra amiga".

"Muy bien, esperen unos minutos en lo que llamo a alguien para que los pueda guiar a la celda de esa chica".

Estuvimos esperando un rato, hasta que otro oficial apareció y nos dijo que el nos escoltaría. Estuvimos caminando por varios pasillos, hasta que entramos en el área de celdas. El oficial nos siguió guiando hasta que en una de las celdas del fondo, se detuvo.

"Hey chica, tienes visita" dijo a la vez que golpeaba ligeramente los barrotes con su porra.

Cuando nos acercamos a ver hacia dentro de la celda, notamos que Namine estaba acostada en la cama durmiendo, y debido al ruido, empezó a despertar. Se froto un poco los ojos y cuando miro en nuestra dirección, su mirada se ilumino y vino corriendo hacia los barrotes.

"¡CHICOS!" grito ella mientras se afirmaba de los barrotes, con las lágrimas amenazando por caer de sus ojos.

"¡Namine, que bueno que por fin podemos verte!" dije igual de emocionado que ella mientras le daba una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

El guardia que nos guio decidió retirarse para darnos un poco de privacidad. Namine estuvo llorando un rato, hasta que por fin pudo calmarse un poco y empezó a hablar nuevamente.

"P-por favor chicos, t-tienen que creerme, yo n-nunca le haría daño a S-Selphie" dijo entre sollozos.

"Tranquila Namine, nosotros confiamos en ti y sabemos que no eres capaz de hacer algo tan terrible como eso" dije mientras apoyaba mis manos sobre las suyas para tranquilizarla.

"G-gracias" había dejado de sollozar, pero ahora tenía la cara bastante roja.

"¿Qué es lo que te han hecho hasta ahora?" pregunto Riku.

Ella nos contó como el detective Tanaka la estuvo interrogando, y sobre todo nos contó el miedo que paso por que el padre de Selphie, estaba desesperado por encontrar respuestas, por lo que ella consideraba que el señor Tanaka fue bastante bruto a la hora de preguntarle cosas. No podía imaginar por lo que estaba pasando, pero aun así, por muy doloroso que sea este tema para él, tal vez pudo ser más delicado con alguien que todavía no se sabe si es culpable, aunque obviamente, Namine no lo hizo, estoy 100% seguro de mi intuición.

"Siento tanto que tengas que pasar por esto" dije.

"Oh no no, no te sientas mal Sora, lo último que quiero en esta situación es preocuparlos más de la cuenta" dijo ella mientras agitaba sus manos.

"Lo siento, pero es imposible que no nos preocupemos por ti" respondió Riku "Somos tus amigos Namine, y confiamos en tu inocencia, por eso no podemos desviar la mirada y actuar como si no nos importara".

Asentí en respuesta a lo que dijo Riku.

"Amigos…" ella no pudo aguantar más y puso las palmas de sus manos sobre su cara mientras volvía a llorar.

Estuvimos un buen rato con ella, aunque me sorprendió un poco que Kairi hablara tan poco con Namine. Supongo que es la más afectada por todo esto, al ser su mejor amiga y trata de ser fuerte por ella, por lo que si habla más de la cuenta, tal vez termine llorando también y eso es lo últimos que cualquiera de nosotros querría que pasase. De repente, aparecía el mismo guardia de hace un rato para decirnos que la hora de visita había terminado, por lo que antes de irnos, le dimos los chocolates que le compramos y le prometimos volver mañana. Una vez fuera del centro de detención, empezamos a caminar hacia la parada del autobús. Una vez que llego, nos subimos y viajamos en completo silencio de vuelta a nuestras casas. Cuando llegamos a nuestra parada, nos bajamos los 3. Sabía que Riku iba a irse por un lado y Kairi y yo por el otro, así que antes de que eso sucediera, decidí que era momento de hacer algo.

"Hey chicos" dije para llamar la atención de ambos.

"¿Qué pasa Sora?" pregunto Riku.

"¿Qué ocurre Sora?" pregunto esta vez Kairi.

"Bueno, estaba pensando en cómo ayudar a Namine la verdad…".

"¿Ayudar a Namine?" pregunto Kairi nuevamente.

"Si, realmente no puedo quedarme quieto cuando sé que están culpando de este crimen a alguien importante para mí" dije mientras apretaba mis puños a mis costados.

"¿Y se te ocurre algo para poder ayudarla?" pregunto esta vez Riku.

"Bueno, sé que es esto sonara algo loco, pero…".

"¿Pero…?" preguntaros ambos a la vez.

"Pero… ¿Qué tal si mañana después de visitar a Namine vamos a su casa para tratar de encontrar alguna pista que indiqué que ella estuvo allí a la hora del crimen?" dije mientras los miraba a los dos.

Estaban bastante impactados por mi sugerencia.

"Sora… ¿estás hablando en serio?" pregunto Riku con los ojos bastante abiertos.

"Muy en serio" dije decidido.

Hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo a decir verdad. Tanto Riku como Kairi esperaban que les dijera que estaba bromeando supongo, ya que sus miradas incrédulas todavía no abandonaban sus rostros. Pasaron al menos un par de minutos antes de que alguno de los dos volviera a hablar.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?" pregunto Riku otra vez cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras fruncia el ceño.

"Bastante" respondí a la vez que me daba un pequeño golpe en el pecho con mi puño.

"No lo sé Sora, no parece que sea bueno que nos entrometamos en la investigación de la policía" dijo Kairi bastante incomoda con mi idea.

"Oh vamos chicos, estoy seguro de que ya habrán revisado la casa de Namine y probablemente podamos ir y hablar con el padre de ella para que nos permita entrar a su cuarto a investigar" respondí en un intento de convencerlos.

"Pero…uh…" Kairi parecía algo perdida y no sabía que responder.

"Por favor chicos, tenemos que hacer algo por ella" dije mientras miraba a Riku y después a Kairi "No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras se lo mal que lo tiene que estar pasando".

Sus miradas me decían que no estaban del todo convencidos por mi idea todavía, por lo que solté un suspiro de derrota.

"Está bien, no los voy a obligar a participar en esto, así que iré yo solo mañana" respondí mientras me daba la vuelta "Nos vemos mañana Riku" dije mientras empezaba a avanzar en dirección a mi casa.

"¡S-sora, espérame!" grito Kairi mientras corría para poder alcanzarme.

Ella se puso al lado mío en un santiamén, y se puso a caminar hacia su casa también. Antes de poder seguir avanzando, escuche un último grito.

"¡SORA!" grito Riku.

Me gire para verlo al igual que Kairi. Parecía un poco dudoso de lo que iba a decir, hasta que se armó de valor y volvió a gritar.

"¡ESPERO QUE ESTES MAS QUE PREPARADO PARA INVESTIGAR MAÑANA!".

Mi cara se ilumino en ese momento, por lo que decidí responderle "¡SI, VOY A INVESTIGAR USANDO EL 200% DE MI CAPACIDAD CEREBRAL!".

Después de eso, el solo sonrió y empezó a dirigirse a su casa. Me gire para mirar a Kairi que parecía algo pensativa.

"Oye, Kairi…".

Se percato que la llame, por lo que se giró para verme "¿Sí?".

"Si realmente no quieres investigar mañana, lo entenderé, ya que se que estoy pidiendo bastante con este tema" puse mi mano sobre su hombro "No me voy a enojar contigo ni nada parecido si no quieres ir con nosotros, por lo que puedes estar tranquila" le di una de mis sonrisas después de eso.

Ella se tensó un poco cuando puse mi mano en su hombro, pero sentí como se relajaba una vez le sonreí.

"Yo…iré con ustedes también…" dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos.

Después de decir eso, sentía como mi sonrisa se hacía más grande a la vez que abrazaba a Kairi con fuerza.

"¡Gracias por esto Kairi, eres la mejor!" dije todo emocionado

Ella estaba en silencio, con la cara bastante roja mirando hacia el suelo. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que la estaba abrazando, con mis brazos rodeando su cintura, por lo que me alejé rápidamente.

"¡O-oh, l-lo siento, no era mi intención h-hacer eso!" dije todo nervioso.

"N-no te preocupes…no es como que me haya molestado…ni nada" dijo todavía mirando el piso con la cara roja.

Verla de este modo, hizo que mi corazón se acelerara y mi mente solo podía pensar en lo linda que sea veía así… ¡WAAAAH! ¡¿PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO?!. Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza tratando de alejar ese tipo de pensamientos y retomamos nuestro camino hacia nuestras casas en otro incomodo silencio.

(Al día siguiente)

Eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde, mientras caminábamos hacia la casa de Namine. Habíamos ido a visitarla al centro de detención primero, para ver cómo estaba, aunque eso sí, no le dijimos sobre nuestro plan para investigar. Fue un camino un poco largo, pero por fin pudimos ver la casa en donde ella vivía. Era una casa de color azul, de dos pisos y algo grande. Nos acercamos a la puerta y tocamos el timbre esperando a que alguien abriera. Pasaron unos minutos, en los que íbamos a tocar el timbre de nuevo, pero la puerta se abrió, revelando al padre de Namine, el cual se veía horrible. Su pelo estaba deshecho, su camisa arrugada, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y tenía unas bolsas negras debajo de estos. Me sentí bastante mal por él, debido a que la madre de Namine murió hace algunos años en un accidente, por lo que su padre se preocupa profundamente de lo que le pueda pasar a su hija, para que no se repita lo que paso con su esposa.

"O-oh, b-buenos días Sr. Strife" dije algo incómodo.

"Oh, ustedes son los amigos de mi hija, ¿verdad?" pregunto el hombre conocido como Cloud.

"A-así es señor, me llamo Sora por si no lo recuerda".

"Yo soy Riku".

"Y yo Kairi".

El asintió a nuestros nombres, debido a que por temas de trabajo, él no nos había visto muchas veces en persona. Él nos hizo pasar y nos guio hasta la cocina, en donde nos dijo que podíamos sentarnos en la mesa central que tenían puesta allí. Una vez estuvimos todos acomodados, nos miró a cada uno antes de hablar.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes chicos?" pregunto sin ánimos.

"Um, vera Sr. Strife…".

Le explique que estábamos tan preocupados por Namine, que no podíamos quedarnos tranquilos, por lo que vinimos para saber si nos permitía investigar la habitación de ella. A medida que explicaba las cosas, puso una cara de asombro, para luego cambiar su rostro a un semblante triste.

"Chicos, aprecio lo que quieren hacer por mi hija, pero es inútil, la policía reviso cada rincón de la habitación de Namine para buscar pistas, y no encontraron nada que demostrara que ella dijera la verdad…".

"¡Pero podría haber algo que pasaron por alto!" dije mientras me levantaba de mi silla, al mismo tiempo que estampaba mis palmas en la mesa.

"¡Sora, cálmate un poco!" dijo Riku a la vez que se paraba, para luego tomarme de los hombros y hacerme sentar otra vez.

Después de respirar un poco para calmarme, volví a mirar al Sr. Strife "L-lo siento, no quise ponerme así…" dije algo apenado.

El Sr. Strife solo suspiro "Tranquilo muchacho, puedo imaginar cómo te sientes, ya que yo estoy igual…" dijo mientras apretaba los puños sobre la mesa "He tratado de buscar por toda la casa, algo que sirva para demostrar que mi hija no ha hecho nada de lo que se le acusa, pero no he sido capaz…" Un par de lágrimas empezaron a caer de su rostro "¡Maldita sea, porque tengo que ser tan débil, ¡¿Por qué no soy capaz de proteger a mi hija?!" grito de forma lamentable.

Por nuestra parte, estábamos mudos. No sabíamos que decir o que hacer para ayudar a este pobre hombre a calmar su dolor, por lo que solo bajamos nuestras miradas escuchando como el padre de Namine se desahogaba un poco. Para cuando por fin pudo calmarse, se limpió las lágrimas que aun tenía en sus ojos con su brazo.

"Siento mucho que hayan tenido que ver eso, no quise incomodarlos ni mucho menos".

"O-oh, no se preocupe, nosotros lo entendemos" dije a la vez que los otros dos asentían "Lamentamos mucho su situación señor, así que creo que es mejor que nos retiremos por ahora".

El padre de Namine asintió, mientras nos acompañaba a la puerta. Nos despedimos de él y nos alejamos un poco de la casa.

"Bueno Sora, ¿y ahora que hacemos?" pregunto Riku.

"Mmm…" puse una de mis manos sobre mi barbilla mientras pensaba en algo.

"Chicos, creo que esta es una señal de que no deberíamos interferir en esto" dijo Kairi de repente.

Riku la miro con disgusto, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, me le adelante.

"¡Ya se!" dije de repente, asustando un poco a los dos.

"¿Qué ocurre ahora?" pregunto nuevamente Riku.

"El Sr. Strife dijo que reviso hasta el último rincón de su casa buscando algo que pudiera servir para probar la inocencia de Namine, ¿verdad" Riku y Kairi asintieron, por lo que decidí proseguir con mi idea "Tal vez la clave de esto no está en la casa de Namine, si no que en la de sus vecinos" dije bastante seguro de mí mismo.

Riku y Kairi solo me miraban confundidos, así que decidí ser más explicito sobre lo que dije.

"Bueno, se me ocurrió que tal vez, alguno de los vecinos de Namine pueda darnos algo de información extra, que nos ayude a encontrar una forma de probar su inocencia".

"¿Pero la policía no tuvo que haberlos interrogado ya?" pregunto Kairi mirándome de forma un tanto incomoda.

"Puede ser, pero tal vez nosotros entendamos algo que la policía no".

"No creo que debas subestimar a la policía Sora" respondió Kairi con el ceño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"N-no es eso, pero algo me dice que este es el camino correcto que debemos seguir" respondí un tanto inseguro esta vez.

"Si Sora dice que puede ser útil, entonces yo le creo" respondió Riku esta vez.

"¿D-de verdad?" pregunte un poco asombrado.

"No te preocupes, te acompañare hasta donde haga falta por ayudar a Namine" dijo mientras me sonreía, para luego hacer una mueca mientras se giraba a mirar a Kairi "No tienes que venir con nosotros si realmente confías tanto en la policía".

"…_Esta bien, iré con ustedes…" _respondió Kairi, aunque pude sentir cierta hostilidad emanando de ella.

"¡B-bueno, entonces pongámonos en marcha a las distintas casas de por aquí para recolectar información!" trate de sonar enérgico, para aligerar un poco el ambiente. Cuando ambos asintieron, solté un pequeño suspiro sin que se dieran cuenta.

Una vez decidido el plan, empezamos a dirigirnos casa por casa, preguntando por algo que nos pudiera dar una pequeña luz de esperanza. Habíamos pasado por lo menos 30 minutos preguntando en las diversas casas alrededor de la de Namine, pero en ninguna hubo suerte. Estaba empezando a desesperarme, ya que nada de los que nos dijeron los vecinos de ella, nos estaba ayudando. Después de preguntar en una casa más, decidimos dirigirnos hacia un pequeño parque que estaba en la zona para descansar un poco. Al entrar, fuimos directamente a un banco que estaba por allí y nos sentamos.

"Maldita sea, ¿Por qué no podemos encontrar información útil?" dije mientras soltaba un suspiro de fastidio.

"Sabía que iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo" dijo Kairi con el ceño fruncido.

"No deberíamos rendirnos todavía" dijo Riku.

Levante un poco mi cabeza y lo mire "¿De verdad piensas que podemos encontrar algo en estas circunstancias?" pregunte esperanzado.

"Bueno, aún quedan un par de casas por preguntar, por lo que la esperanza aun no muere" dijo convencido.

"Sinceramente, creo que vamos a obtener el mismo resultado que en las demás" dijo Kairi algo molesta.

La mire un poco asombrado por su negatividad en este asunto, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo, Riku se me adelanto.

"¿Qué ocurre contigo Kairi?" pregunto molesto.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto ella de vuelta cruzando sus brazos por sobre su pecho.

"Desde que Sora propuso esta idea, no has hecho más que quejarte, además de aportar muy poco al estado de ánimo" respondió elevando un poco su tono.

"¿Acaso está mal confiar en la policía? Si ellos dicen que no encontraron nada, es porque NO ENCONTRARON NADA" respondió Kairi elevando su tono también.

"¡¿Y acaso no confías en tu mejor amiga?! ¡¿Realmente crees que ella lo hizo acaso?!" grito Riku mientras se levantaba del banco.

"¡Confió en ella, así que no sabes de lo que hablas!" respondió con un grito Kairi, levantándose del banco también.

"¡C-chicos, por favor cálmense un poco!" dije bastante desesperado mientras me levantaba del banco y me ponía entre medio de los dos.

Antes de que pudieran seguir gritando, escuchamos un grito a lo lejos.

"¡CUIDADO!" se escuchó el grito de un chico corriendo en nuestra dirección.

Los tres miramos de forma confusa al chico, que parecía tener una cara muy asustada mientras trataba lo más rápido que podía de llegar hacia donde estábamos nosotros. De repente, note una pequeña sombra, que empezaba a hacerse más y más grande y me di cuenta que algo estaba cayendo sobre nosotros. Gracias a mis rápidos reflejos, puse mis brazos en las espaldas de Riku y Kairi, y los tiré al suelo junto conmigo. La cosa voladora paso sobre nuestras cabezas, y termino estrellándose contra el pasto. El chico que corría hacia nosotros, acelero su paso y corrió junto a la cosa que se estrelló.

"¡Oh no, espero que no le haya pasado nada!" dijo con un tono bastante preocupado, mientras se agachaba a recoger eso.

Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, se puso a mirarlo por todos lados, y cuando inspecciono hasta el último rincón del objeto, soltó un suspiro de alivio.

"Gracias a dios, no le paso nada" dijo mientras soltaba otro suspiro.

Después de levantarnos, miramos al chico en confusión por lo que acababa de pasar, por lo que decidimos llamar su atención.

"ejem" dije mientras fingía toser.

"¿uh?" respondió el dándose cuenta de que nosotros todavía estábamos allí "¡O-oh, discúlpenme, estaba tan feliz de que no le paso nada a mi dron, que me había olvidado de ustedes!" dijo bastante apenado.

"(¿Con que era un dron, eh?)" pensé para mí mismo "tranquilo, de todas formas no nos pasó nada".

"L-lamento mucho que mi dron casi los golpeara" dijo mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza "o-oh, por cierto, me llamo Pence".

"Yo soy Sora, y mis amigos son Riku y Kairi" dije mientras volteaba un poco mi cabeza para verlos, y noté que ambos se habían calmado, pero estaban tratando de evitarse, por lo que solté un suspiro de resignación" Por cierto Pence, ¿Por qué tu dron se estaba cayendo?".

"Umm, bueno, sobre eso…" dijo algo nervioso" No pude cargarlo mucho anoche, por lo que cuando estaba usándolo hace un rato, se descargó en el aire y empezó a caer, y cuando note que iba a caer sobre ustedes trate de gritarles lo más fuerte que pude, para que se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando".

"Oh, ya veo" me acerqué un poco a mirar su dron "Guau, parece uno de esos drones caros que anuncian por internet" dije mientras lo inspeccionaba de cerca.

"¡Si, mis padres me lo regalaron hace unos días debido a mi cumpleaños, por lo que lo he estado usando bastante, ya que me encantan este tipo de cosas!" dijo cambiando su tono a pura emoción "Por ejemplo, este modelo viene con todo tipo de componentes de última generación, como las aspas, el material con el que está construido, la cámara, etc".

"Vaya, ¿puedes grabar videos con el?" dije ahora interesado.

"Sip, y tiene una cámara bastante buena" respondió feliz.

"Oh, ya veo" dije mientras asentía.

En ese momento, algo se ilumino dentro de mí.

"¡E-espera un momento, ¿dijiste que puede grabar videos?!" grite en shock.

Pence dio un pequeño respingo debido a mi grito "U-uh… ¿sí? Eso acabo de decir" respondió algo confundido.

"¡Pence, por favor respóndeme algo!" dije mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y lo miraba fijamente.

"¿Q-que ocurre?" pregunto algo temeroso.

"¡¿Dónde sueles usar tu dron?!".

"B-bueno, generalmente vengo a este parque y hago que el dron de un par de vueltas por aquí y por algunas casas".

"¿Sora, que estás haciendo?" pregunto Riku confundido por mi actitud.

"¡¿Y cómo a qué hora sueles usarlo?!" pregunte ignorando a Riku.

"B-bueno, dado que me gusta mucho, quise sacarle el máximo provecho este fin de semana, así que desde antes de ayer, hasta hoy he estado desde muy temprano usándolo".

"¡¿Ósea que también grabaste lo que paso el viernes en la mañana?!"

"Bueno, decidí usarlo un rato antes de ir a clases, así que si".

"Pence, esta pregunta que te voy a hacer es muy importante" dije bastante serio.

El solo trago saliva debido al miedo "¿De qué se trata ahora?".

"Por casualidad, ¿has pasado volando tu dron cerca de la casa de por allá?" dije mientras apuntaba a la casa de Namine.

El miro en la dirección que le apunte "Uh, bueno, es probable, aunque si quieres estar seguro, puedo echarle un vistazo a la grabación que hice ese día con la cámara del dron".

"¡Por favor, revisa ese video, es muy importante!"

Tanto Riku como Kairi y Pence no sabían que me pasaba, pero este último decidió ayudarme, por lo que se quitó la mochila que traía puesta y saco una laptop.

"Guarde todo lo que grabe ayer aquí, en mi computadora" dijo mientras la encendía.

Después de que inicio, abrió una de las carpetas de su escritorio, y se puso a buscar entre algunos archivos, hasta que finalmente dijo.

"Aquí esta, esta es la grabación del viernes en la mañana" dijo mientras hacía doble clic y el video empezaba a cargar.

Una vez iniciado el video, me di cuenta de que duraba cerca de una hora, por lo que le pedí si podía acelerar la reproducción del video. El accedió y configuro el programa para que la velocidad de reproducción, fuera más rápida. Estuve viendo atentamente el video, esperando encontrar la luz de esperanza que podía sentir en mi cuerpo. De repente, apareció en el video la casa de Namine.

"¡DETENLO!" grite.

Pence se asustó un poco, pero detuvo la imagen. Entonces le quite la laptop de las manos, y me puse a reproducir el video lo más lento que se pudiera. De repente, pude ver la luz al final del camino.

"¡SI JODER, LO ENCONTRE!" grite bastante feliz y emocionado.

"Sora, ¡¿quieres decirnos de una vez que está pasando?!" pregunto Riku algo exasperado.

"¡Lo encontré chicos, lo encontré!" dije bastante feliz.

"¡¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?!" pregunto Kairi esta vez.

"¡Encontré la prueba que necesitábamos para demostrar la inocencia de Namine!".

Pasaron unos segundos, antes de que escuchara un "¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!" de parte de ambos.

Gire la laptop, para que ellos pudieran ver. Acercaron sus rostros a la pantalla, y pudieron ver que en el video, se ve a Namine a través de la ventana de su casa, pintando un cuadro en su habitación. Lo mejor de todo, es que en el video se mostraba tanto la fecha como la hora a la que fue tomado este video.

No sé qué clase de milagro era este, pero sí que estaba seguro de una cosa…

… ¡Al fin vamos a poder demostrar la inocencia de Namine!.

Continuara…

Tranquilos, no estaba muerto ni nada, simplemente se me dificulto terminar este capitulo debido a lo pesada que han sido estas ultimas semanas en mi casa. Quiero recordarles que, aunque me tarde bastante, no pienso dejar esta historia de lado hasta que este terminada, por lo que les pido un poco de paciencia de su parte uwu. Eso sí, debido a lo muuuuucho que me tarde entre el anterior capitulo y este, decidí hacerlo un poquito mas largo de lo usual, así que nada, espero que lo disfruten y me comenten sus sinceras opiniones :D


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

POV de Sora

Estábamos de vuelta en la comisaria, esperando en el despacho del detective Tanaka. Cuando volvimos, le contamos a Demyx sobre una prueba que iba a demostrar la inocencia de Namine de una vez por todas, por lo que rápidamente llamo al padre de Selphie, para contarle la noticia. El señor Tanaka le dijo que esperáramos en su despacho, que el trataría de llegar lo más rápido posible.

"¿Están seguros de que esto demostrara la inocencia de su amiga?" preguntó Demyx.

"Sip, 100% seguro" dije bastante feliz y con una sonrisa.

Me gire para ver a Riku y Kairi, los cuales han estado un poco callados desde lo del descubrimiento del video. Aunque bueno, más bien ha sido Kairi quien ha estado callada con una expresión en blanco mirando el suelo durante casi todo el camino, Riku en su mayoría estuvo callado igual, diciéndome una que otra cosa mientras veníamos hacia la comisaria, pero aunque no se haya dado cuenta, me fije como en el camino estuvo dándole miradas fugaces a Kairi y trataba lo más que podía de alejarse de ella. No sabía si debía hablar con ellos ahora o no, considerando que esta Demyx presente en el despacho. Antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión, escuchamos a alguien abriendo la puerta y todos nos giramos para ver quien estaba entrando. Era el señor Tanaka, que se veía algo cansado.

"Disculpen la demora chicos, estaba en el hospital viendo como estaba mi hija" dijo en un tono que demostraba el cansancio que debía sentir en este momento.

"¿Cómo se encuentra su hija, jefe?" pregunto Demyx un tanto preocupado.

"Afortunadamente, ya está estable. Tiene algunos huesos rotos y alguna que otra contusión, pero en sí, no está en peligro de muerte ni nada, por lo que solo necesita tiempo y descanso para recuperarse" dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio.

"¡Eso es genial jefe!" dijo Demyx a la vez que daba un pequeño aplauso mientras sonreía.

"Gracias, pero ahora, vamos a lo importante" dijo mientras se acercaba a su escritorio y se sentaba en el lado opuesto a nosotros "Demyx dijo que ustedes tenían una prueba que demostraría que su amiga no trato de matar a mi hija" mientras hablaba, puso sus codos sobre la mesa y apoyaba su cabeza entre los puños que hizo con sus manos.

Le di un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza antes de hablar "Así es señor, estuvimos investigando por nuestra cuenta, y afortunadamente encontramos algo que ayudara a Namine".

"¿Y que fue eso que encontraron exactamente?".

Me acerque un poco al escritorio, y busque en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, un disco que tenía la copia que Pence nos había hecho con su computadora. Cuando tome el disco, lo saque de mi bolsillo y lo puse en el escritorio. El señor Tanaka observo el disco unos segundos, antes de estirar uno de sus brazos y tomar el disco con su mano. Abrió la caja en la que estaba guardado el disco y lo extrajo, para luego insertarlo en la computadora que tenía sobre su escritorio. Unos segundos después, el video del dron de Pence se empezó a reproducir y el señor Tanaka comprobó con sus propios ojos, que Namine era inocente. Después de ver el video, se reclino en su silla mientras miraba hacia el techo durante un rato, hasta que finalmente soltó un suspiro y nos miró.

"Bien hecho muchachos, con esto Namine quedara libre mañana" dijo mientras se acomodaba una vez más en la silla.

"¿Mañana? ¿No pueden liberarla hoy?" pregunto Riku.

"Bueno, debido a algunos documentos que firmar y cosas que hay que hacer, es bastante difícil que salga hoy, por lo que es mejor dejarla allí solo una noche más y ya mañana podrá volver a casa".

No me gustaba mucho la idea de eso, pero supongo que pudo ser peor "Esta bien, lo entendemos detective" dije mientras me inclinaba un poco en forma de agradecimiento.

"Bueno chicos, hicieron un excelente trabajo, pero ya es algo tarde, así que será mejor que se retiren a sus casa por el día de hoy" dijo el detective.

"Si, creo que es lo mejor" dije mientras me giraba a ver a los chicos "Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos ahora".

Tanto Riku como Kairi se levantaron del sillón, y estábamos a punto de abandonar la habitación, cuando el detective nos volvió a hablar.

"Esperen un momento chicos" dijo de repente.

Nos giramos los 3 para mirarlo "¿Necesita algo más señor Tanaka?" pregunte curioso.

"Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar con Riku a solas, así que si pudieras quedarte unos minutos más, te lo agradecería".

Kairi y yo miramos a Riku con intriga, pero el solo se encogió de hombros al no saber que quería el detective. Después de mirarlo unos segundos más, pensé que era mejor no meternos en este asunto, por lo que me puse detrás de Kairi y empecé a darle pequeños empujones hacia la puerta.

"Bueno Kairi, será mejor que dejemos a Riku para que pueda hablar tranquilo con el señor Tanaka".

"…Si, supongo que tienes razón" ella miro a Riku una última vez con una expresión en blanco, antes de caminar hacia la salida conmigo.

"Nos vemos mañana amigo" le dije mientras abría la puerta.

"Si, nos vemos mañana Sora" dijo mientras se despedía de mí, pero no de Kairi.

Me estaba preocupando lo que estuviera pasando entre estos dos, así que debería hacer algo para hacer que se reconcilien por lo que sea que haya pasado. Tal vez le pueda preguntar a Namine por ayuda mañana.

Después de salir de la comisaria, empezamos una silenciosa caminata hacia nuestras casas.

POV de Riku

Me acerque lentamente al escritorio del detective Tanaka, y una vez que estuve lo mas cerca que pude, le pregunte.

"¿En que puedo ayudarlo señor?".

"Veras Riku, como sabrás, soy un buen amigo de tu padre".

Asentí "Si, se que mi padre y usted se conocen hace bastante tiempo".

"Muy bien entonces, quiero preguntarte algo".

"Um, claro señor, ¿de que se trata?" pregunte intrigado.

"Veras, cuando ocurrió el crimen de la señorita Lockhart, esa noche me encontré con tu padre después de un tiempo sin vernos" se tomo unos segundos antes de continuar "Y bueno, cuando estábamos hablando sobre el criminal que ataco a la señorita Lockhart, tu padre menciono algo muy interesante".

"¿Q-que cosa, señor?" Pregunte un poco temeroso por su respuesta.

"Bueno, tu padre al parece cree que quien ataco a la señorita Lockhart, es tu amiga Kairi" dijo en un tono muy serio el detective.

Al escuchar eso, no pude decir nada, las palabras quedaron atrapadas en mi garganta.

"Es por eso que hablando con él, dijo que te encargaría a ti vigilar de cerca a la señorita Hikari, ¿es correcto?".

Un poco dudoso, respondí "S-si señor…mi padre me pidió v-vigilar a Kairi hace poco…" dije algo incómodo.

"Muy bien, ese caso te pregunto ahora yo… ¿Qué opinas de las sospechas de tu padre? ¿crees que son correctas? ¿o simplemente se equivoco con ella?" pregunto usando el mismo tono serio de antes.

Sentí como el ambiente se hacia mas pesado a mi alrededor, dificultándome un poco el poder respirar bien. Todo esto es tan repentino y confuso para mí. Hace tan solo un par de semanas, Sora, Kairi y yo estábamos bromeando y riendo, como los buenos amigos que somos, pero ahora… ¿Tengo que sospechar de una de mis mejores amigas? Y ni siquiera es algo poco importante, como si me estuvieran preguntando algo como ¿Sabes si Kairi se comió la ultima galleta? No, esas preguntas de niño no tenían cabida en esta situación… ¡Me están preguntando si creo o no en el hecho de que mi mejor amiga, ataco y casi mato a otras personas, por el amor de dios! ¡¿Saben lo difícil que es eso?!. Pero lo peor no es eso, no señor, ¡Lo peor es que, si que creo que fue ella la causante de todas las cosas que han estado pasando estos días!. Por mas que trato de pensar que solo es un malentendido, algo dentro de mi dice que estoy en lo correcto al pensar en ella como la atacante de las demás chicas. Realmente me siento muy mal en este punto, pero aun con todo eso, no pude mas que responder con sinceridad.

"Yo…creo que mi padre tiene razón…" dije con la cabeza gacha y susurrando lo suficientemente alto como para que el señor Tanaka me escuchara.

"¿Y por que crees eso?".

"Últimamente, Kairi se ha estado portando muy extraño…".

"¿Podrías explicarme un poco mejor a que te refieres?".

Reuní las poca energía que tenia en ese momento, y le conté sobre todas las actitudes raras que ella ha tenido últimamente.

"Ya veo…" dijo el señor Tanaka mientras se reclinaba en su silla.

"¿Qué opina de esto, jefe?" pregunto Demyx un poco preocupado.

"Las sospechas que caen sobre la señorita Hikari aun aumentado bastante, sin embargo, sin una prueba decisiva, no podemos declararla culpable todavía".

"Um, disculpé detective" dije con un tono preocupado.

"¿Si, que ocurre muchacho?".

"Yo…solo quería pedirle un favor…".

"¿Qué favor?" pregunto intrigado.

"Quiero pedirle que por favor, descubra la verdad de esto…" trague un poco de saliva antes de seguir "Yo…realmente quiero creer en que todo esto es un malentendido, y hay otra explicación al comportamiento de Kairi, pero…si resultara ser verdad…a mi realmente me gustaría que usted nos ayude a llevarla por un buen camino nuevamente…" dije mientras miraba al suelo con los puños apretados.

"Riku…" dijo de forma algo compasiva Demyx.

El señor Tanaka se levanto de su escritorio, y se acercó a mí. Cuando estuvo a mi lado, puso una de sus manos en mi hombro, haciendo que yo le mirara.

"No te preocupes muchacho, prometo descubrir la verdad y ayudar a tu amiga".

Lo mire a los ojos y me di cuenta de lo difícil que debe ser prometer esto para él, después de todo, si Kairi resultara ser la atacante, eso significa que ella fue la que empujo a Selphie y trato de inculpar a Namine. Después de unos segundos, simplemente asentí y me despedí del señor Tanaka y de Demyx.

POV de Sora

Hoy era lunes, pero no me importaba, estaba muy feliz al saber que liberarían a Namine hoy por la tarde. Cuando llegué a clases, me senté en mi lugar de siempre y al rato después, llego Kairi y se sentó junto a mí.

"Buenos días Sora" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Oh, buenos días para ti también Kairi" dije con una sonrisa bastante grande.

"Vaya, te ves muy feliz hoy día".

"Pues claro, después de todo liberaran a Namine hoy después de clases" dije alegremente.

"Oh, es verdad" ella no parecía muy entusiasmada con la noticia.

"¿Ocurre algo?" pregunte extrañado.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" pregunto confundida.

"Bueno, pensé que estarías un poco mas alegre al saber que tu mejor amiga no es una criminal" dije algo dudoso.

"O-oh, estoy alegre, es solo que…" parecía algo incomoda "es solo…que… ¡Estoy algo preocupada por Riku!".

"¿Uh? ¿y por qué?".

"B-bueno…estoy preocupada por el por qué…quizás este enojado conmigo por la discusión que tuvimos en el parque ayer" dijo de forma algo apresurada esa última parte.

Oh cierto, la discusión de ellos, mi alegría por lo de Namine me había hecho olvidar ese tema.

"Kairi, no se realmente porque ustedes dos últimamente están actuando tan extraños el uno con el otro, pero estoy seguro de que podrán resolverlo" dije de forma amistosa mientras ponía una de mis manos en su hombro.

"S-si…tienes razón…" dijo algo nerviosa y con la cara un poco roja.

Pensé en una forma de aligerar el ambiente para que ella no estuviera tan tensa, y recordé algo que paso anoche.

"¡Oh es verdad!" dije de repente.

"¿Qué sucede Sora?" pregunto curiosa.

"Pues veras, anoche llamé al padre de Namine, el señor Strife, y le conté lo que había pasado".

"Oh, ya veo, pero ¿Por qué te ves tan emocionado?" pregunto mientras levantaba una de sus cejas.

"Bueno, obviamente estaba muy feliz por la noticia de su hija, por lo que estuvimos hablando, y quedamos de acuerdo en que para hacer sentir mejor a Namine, el la llevaría a mi casa en la tarde, para que pudiera celebrar junto a nosotros su libertad" dije emocionado otra vez.

"Oh, ya veo" dijo mientras daba un pequeño asentimiento.

"Lamentablemente el señor Strife tiene que trabajar después de ir dejarla, por lo que seremos solo nosotros 3 en mi casa".

"¿Solo nosotros 3? ¿y que hay de Riku?".

"Bueno, a decir verdad lo llame anoche para contarle, pero me dijo que hoy no podía, que tenia algunas cosas que hacer, pero que prometía que para la próxima si estaría presente" dije un poco triste al recordar que Riku no nos acompañara.

"Entiendo" dijo mientras miraba hacia el frente del salón.

"¿Tu si estarás verdad?" pregunte algo temeroso, ya que no me gustaría que me dijera ahora que no podrá asistir.

"Claro que estaré allí con ustedes" dijo sonriendo de una manera que me hizo sentir algo nervioso.

"G-genial, entonces vamos a mi casa después de clase para poder acomodar todo bien antes de que Namine llegué" dije tratando de recomponer un poco la compostura.

"Sobre eso, ¿crees que podrías encargarte tú de ordenar?".

"¿Uh? ¿No vas a ir directamente a mi casa entonces?".

"Bueno, hay un par de cosas que tengo que hacer antes de ir a tu casa, así que lo lamento, pero tendrás que ordenar tu solo esta vez" dijo de forma burlona.

"Awww, y yo que pensaba que podría ahorrar un poco de tiempo con tu ayuda" dije mientras soltaba un suspiro "De todas formas, ¿que son esas cosas que vas a hacer antes de la fiesta?".

"Oh, es una sorpresa, lo siento" dijo mientras me sacaba la lengua.

"Kairiiiiii" dije mientras hacia un puchero.

Ella solo soltó una pequeña risa de mi reacción, y antes de que pudiéramos seguir hablando, llego el profesor, por lo que empezamos a prestar atención a la clase. Algunas horas después, las clases ya habían terminado, por lo que Kairi y yo empezamos a caminar hacia nuestras casas. Una vez que llegamos, Kairi se despidió de mi y dijo que vendría en un rato mas para celebrar la libertad de Namine, por lo que rápidamente entre en mi casa y me fui a cambiar de ropa a una más cómoda, para así ponerme a ordenar todo para que quedara perfecto para cuando comenzara la fiesta.

Estuve cerca de una hora ordenando todo en la sala y preparando algunos bocadillos para cuando llegaran las chicas. Estaba a punto de llevar la bandeja con la comida a la sala, cuando alguien toco la puerta, por lo que fui rápidamente a ver quien era. Cuando abrí la puerta, vi que era Kairi la que estaba al otro lado, por lo que me moví un poco para que ella pudiera pasar.

"Adelante, siéntete como en tu casa" dije alegre.

"Gracias Sora" dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella entro en la casa y se fue a sentar al sillón que había en la sala. Estaba usando su vestido rosa favorito y se veía muy bien con él. Sentí como mi cara se calentaba un poco, por lo que decidí ir a traer las cosas para distraerme un poco. Una vez que puse la bandeja con comida y algunos refrescos encima de la pequeña mesa de la sala, la puerta volvió a sonar, por lo que nuevamente fui a abrir la puerta, y al hacerlo, me encontré con el señor Strife y con Namine que estaba muy feliz.

"¡Sora!" dijo ella muy feliz a la vez que me abrazaba.

"H-hey Namine" dije algo nervioso por el abrazo.

"¡Estoy realmente muy feliz de verte!" dijo mientras hundía su cabeza en mi pecho

"Y-yo también estoy feliz de verte libre otra vez" dije mientras le daba unas suaves palmadas a su cabeza.

En ese momento, sentí como mi camiseta se humedecía un poco, debido a las lagrimas de Namine. Me siento algo mal todavía, ya que no era capaz de imaginar el miedo que ella tuvo que soportar estos días. Lo único que se me ocurrió, fue acariciarle la cabeza y susúrrale al oído.

"Todo esta bien, tranquila".

"Ejem".

De repente, escuché una pequeña tos, haciéndome recordar que el padre de Namine estaba aquí también, por lo que me puse bastante rojo y nervioso al olvidar que el estaba presente durante nuestro…numerito. Namine al parecer también se había olvidado de la presencia de su padre, por lo que rápidamente se separo de mi con la cara igual de roja que la mía, mientras miraba al piso de forma nerviosa.

"¡O-oh, es verdad, Kairi también esta aquí, así que sería bueno que pasaras y la saludaras también!" dije rápidamente en un intento de cambiar la situación.

"¡S-sí, tienes razón, voy a ir ahora mismo a saludarla!" respondió ella mientras entraba rápidamente a mi casa y se dirigía a la sala.

Después de que ella se fuera, volví a girar mi cabeza para encontrarme nuevamente con la mirada del señor Strife. Estaba un poco confundido, debido a que parecía divertido con todo lo que acababa de pasar.

"No te preocupes muchacho" dijo de repente.

"¿U-uh?" balbuce algo intrigado.

"Estoy seguro de que estabas pensando de que estaría como loco por lo que acaba de pasar entre tu y mi hija".

"B-bueno…" no sabia que decir, ya que tenia entendido que el señor Strife es bastante sobreprotector con Namine.

"Es verdad que he espantado a muchos de los chicos que han intentado algo con mi querida hija, pero…".

"¿Pero…?".

Soltó un pequeño suspiro, para luego sonreírme "A decir verdad, tu me agradas bastante muchacho, por lo que estaría realmente contento si te casaras con mi hija".

Abrí los ojos como platos, y sentí como mi mandíbula casi tocaba el suelo del shock. ¿C-c-casarme…con N-namine?...¡¿EEEEEEEEEH?!.

"¡Jajajaja, relájate chico, no estoy diciendo que tengas que hacerlo!" dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada "Pero ya hablando en serio, no tendría problemas si sales con mi hija, así que por mi no te preocupes" dijo mas calmado y mientras levantaba su pulgar en forma de aprobación.

"Y-yo…uh…n-no se que decir realmente…" dijo bastante perdido con este tema.

"Tomate tu tiempo, nadie los esta apresurando" después de decir eso, miro su reloj "Oh cielos, ya se me está haciendo algo tarde, así que será mejor que me vaya".

"O-oh, si, lo entiendo" dije nervioso todavía.

"Bueno, ya nos veremos en otra oportunidad Sora, así que por favor, cuida mucho de mi hija esta tarde y hazla pasar un buen momento, ¿sí?" dijo mientras se volteaba y empezaba a caminar de vuelta a su automóvil.

Dude un poco sobre si responder o no, pero creí que sería de mala educación no decir nada "No se preocupe, la haremos pasar la mejor tarde de su vida".

Y con eso dicho, cerré suavemente la puerta y comencé a dirigirme a la sala donde estaban las chicas. Cuando entré, las vi hablando bastante alegres, hasta que notaron mi presencia y se giraron a mirarme.

"¿Qué te tomo tanto tiempo?" pregunto Kairi con una sonrisa.

"O-oh, no fue nada realmente" dije tratando de evitar el tema.

"¿Mi papá no te dijo nada malo, verdad?" pregunto Namine algo preocupada.

"T-tranquila, no me dijo nada malo, solo que tuviéramos cuidad y esas cosas jaja" solté una pequeña risa nerviosa.

Las chicas se me quedaron mirando unos segundos, antes de volver a su plática. Solté un pequeño suspiro y me uní a ellas en la conversación.

Estuvimos casi toda la tarde riéndonos, hablando de cosas tontas que nos habían pasado y comiendo los bocadillos que hice. Fue una tarde realmente agradable. Tal vez no es el mejor momento para estar de fiesta, considerando todo lo que ha pasado con las chicas y eso, pero lo único que me importaba en estos momentos, era hacer sentir mejor a Namine. Estaba anocheciendo un poco ya, por lo que Namine tendría que irse pronto a su casa.

"Vaya chicos, realmente la he pasado muy bien con ustedes hoy día" dijo de forma alegre Namine.

"No te preocupes por eso, estamos muy felices por tu libertad" dije en con el mismo tono alegre de ella.

"Eso es gracias a ustedes, no se realmente como pagarles lo que han hecho por mi" dijo con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Tranquila Nami, no fue ninguna molestia para nosotros" dijo Kairi mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo.

Namine sollozo un poco en los brazos de Kairi, y cuando finalmente se había calmado, volvió a hablar.

"Bueno, es un poco tarde ya, será mejor que me vaya" dijo mientras se limpiaba la cara para borrar el rastro de lagrimas que tenía.

"Si, creo que es mejor, antes de que se ponga mas oscuro afuera" respondí.

"¡Oh, esperen un minuto!" dijo de repente Kairi.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunte.

"Recordé algo que hice antes de la fiesta, para celebrar tu libertad Nami" dijo ella muy feliz.

"¿En serio?" pregunto ella curiosa.

"Si, lo deje en mi casa, así que iré para allá para darle los toques finales, y lo traeré para que puedas disfrutarlo" dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba rápidamente de la sala, para luego escuchar como la puerta de mi casa se abría y se cerraba.

Quedamos un poco intrigados con la sorpresa de Kairi, así que decidimos esperar. Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, hasta que mire a Namine que parecía un poco nerviosa mientras agarraba firmemente el dobladillo de su vestido.

"¿Estas bien Nami?" pregunte preocupado.

"U-um…si…e-estoy bien, no es nada importante" dijo mirando al suelo con voz nerviosa.

"¿Segura de que no te pasa nada?" insistí.

Ella levanto la vista del suelo, para mirarme a los ojos y pude ver como ella se mordía el labio, tratando de decidirse sobre contarme que le pasaba o no. Después de unos segundos, ella inhalo profundamente, para luego soltar un suspiro y volver a mirarme.

"A decir verdad…yo…quiero contarte algo Sora…" dijo con la cara un poco roja.

"¿Q-que ocurre Namine?" pregunte mientras sentía como mi pulso se aceleraba por algún motivo y mi cara se empezaba a calentar.

"Pues veras…no se si con todas las cosas que han pasado últimamente recordaras algo que te paso hace poco…" dijo algo insegura.

"¿Algo…que me paso?" pregunte confundido.

"S-si…hace algunos días atrás…recibiste una carta de amor… ¿verdad?" dijo un poco asustada.

"O-oh, te referías a eso" mi pulso se aceleraba cada vez más.

"P-pues…veras…" ella estaba dudando un poco en este punto.

"¿N-namine?".

"lo que pasa…es que…yo…yo… ¡Yo escribí esa carta y la deje en tu casillero!" soltó de repente con un pequeño grito.

"… ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!" dije bastante sorprendido por su confesión.

Ella estaba tapando su cara con ambas manos, mientras que yo me había levantado de golpe de donde estaba sentado. Mi corazón estaba a mil por hora, y mi cara estaba muy caliente y roja.

"¿Tu…tu…tu escribiste e-esa…carta p-para mí?" dije sin salir de mi asombro.

"A-así es" dijo muy nerviosa.

"¿E-entonces…yo…te gusto?".

Ella se quito las manos de la cara, para luego acercarse a mí, que estaba petrificado. Ella se puso frente a mí, y puso sus manos sobre mis mejillas calientes, haciéndome sentir mas nervioso todavía.

"Tu no solo me gustas Sora…yo realmente te amo…" dijo mientras se armaba de valor, y acercaba su cara a la mía.

Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, y podía sentir que todo se ralentizaba a mi alrededor. Podía sentir el aliento de Namine en mi cara ya, demostrando lo cerca que estaba de mí. Cada vez mas cerca…y mas cerca…yo…no se que hacer…así que…simplemente cerrare los ojos y esperare a que todo esto pase…

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta nos devolvió a la realidad, por lo que rápidamente nos alejamos el uno con el otro. Namine estaba roja a mas no poder, mirando al suelo muy nerviosa.

"Y-yo…i-iré a a-abrir la p-puerta" dije muy nervioso.

"…" ella solo asintió en respuesta, evitando mirarme.

Rápidamente, fui a abrir y me encontré con Kairi, que sostenía una pequeña caja de cartón en sus manos, y tenia una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. Se que suena raro, pero su sonrisa me hizo sentir algo inquieto, pero supongo que será por lo que acaba de pasar con Namine, que me dejo bastante inquieto de por sí.

"Hey Sora, ya volví con la sorpresa para Nami" dijo en un tono feliz.

"O-oh, claro, pasa pasa" nuevamente me hice a un lado para que ella entrara.

Ella entro y juntos nos dirigimos a la sala nuevamente, donde Namine seguía con la cara algo roja, pero a Kairi pareció no importarle mucho al parecer, por que dejo la caja en la pequeña mesa y se giro para mirar a Namine.

"Nami, estoy tan feliz por tu veredicto de inocencia, que estuve investigando como hacer esto".

Namine y yo vimos como Kairi se acerco a la caja y la abrió, para revelar que dentro de ella, se encontraba un pequeño pastel de color rosa.

"¿Un pastel?" pregunte curioso.

"Sip, lo hice yo misma" respondió feliz.

"Oh vaya, se ve bastante bien" respondió Namine, que ya había recuperado un poco la compostura.

"Vamos, no se queden mirándolo solamente, pruébenlo" dijo mientras sacaba dos tenedores de plástico de la caja.

"¿Solo dos? ¿tu no vas a comer Kairi?" pregunto Namine.

"Oh, claro que voy a comer, pero quiero ver su reacción a mi primer pastel primero" dijo con esa misma sonrisa de hace poco.

Namine y yo nos miramos, para luego encogernos de hombros y simplemente tomar cada uno un tenedor de plástico y nos acercábamos para poder tener un bocado cada uno. Separamos dos pequeños trozos con los tenedores, y empezamos a comer el pastel que horneo Kairi.

Vaya, este pastel esta… ¡DELICIOSO! No sé qué es lo que tiene, pero esta riquísimo.

"¡Wow Kairi, este pastel está muy rico!" respondió Namine mientras seguía comiendo.

"¡Es verdad, nunca pensé que se te diera tan bien la repostería!" dije yo después de tragar otro pedazo.

Kairi solo cerro los ojos y soltó una pequeña risa "Me alegro de que les guste mi pastel".

Cuando dijo eso, empecé a sentirme un poco raro. Sentía como si mi cuerpo fuera mas pesado de lo normal, y un cansancio extremo me invadió. Mis parpados se empezaron a cerrar lentamente, y me era un poco difícil parpadear. Con las pocas energías que tenía, mire a Namine y ella parecía estar igual que yo, y de un momento a otro, se desmayo en el piso. Traté de levantarme para ayudarla, pero en el momento que me puse de pie, toda mi energía se agotó, por lo que yo también caí al suelo. Con mi último esfuerzo, giré como pude mi cabeza para mirar a Kairi, la cual seguía sonriendo, pero esta vez tenia los ojos abiertos, y pude notar un brillo en sus ojos. Ella se acerco lentamente a mí, y se arrodillo cerca mío, para luego tomar mi cabeza y ponerla en su regazo.

"Kairi…que…esta…pasando…" dije mientras mis ojos se cerraban lentamente.

"_Shhh, tranquilo Sora, todo estará bien de ahora en adelante_…" dijo mientras me acariciaba una de mis mejillas.

"Kai…ri…".

Fue lo último que pude decir, antes de cerrar mis ojos y desmayarme…

_Continuara…_

Chan chan chaaaan, entramos en el climax de la historia ya XD.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Kairi POV (Inicio de la fiesta de la liberación de Namine)

Estaba sentada en el sillón de la casa de Sora, mientras él iba a abrir la puerta. Supuse que era Namine, ya que Sora había planeado una fiesta para ella para celebrar su inocencia. Estaba sintiendo muchas cosas en este momento, como la ira, los celos y la frustración. Existía la posibilidad de que Namine fuera encontrada inocente, pero no esperaba que tan pronto y menos que se demostrara su inocencia gracias al esfuerzo de Sora, lo que me frustraba demasiado. Por otro lado, la ira y los celos que siento, son debido a todo lo que se esforzó Sora por Namine. Se que él es un ángel y la persona más bondadosa que conozco, pero eso no significa que deba perder el tiempo con otras mujeres, porque para eso me tiene a mí, su alma gemela.

Dejando eso de lado, vine solamente a esta fiesta, como una excusa para ver como interactuaban Sora y Namine estando solos. Dependiendo de lo que pase, tengo algunas cosas planeadas para mi supuesta mejor amiga…

Después de estar unos minutos sola, apareció Namine en la habitación y cuando me vio, vino rápidamente a abrazarme muy feliz.

"¡Kairi!" dijo a la vez que me abrazaba fuertemente.

"Hey Namine" dije con una falsa sonrisa.

Ella estuvo abrazándome unos segundos más, antes de que decidiera soltarme y acomodarse junto a mí en el sillón, mientras me miraba muy feliz.

"¡Estoy muy contenta de que hayan planeado esta fiesta para mí!" dijo alegremente.

"Bueno, yo no hice mucho, fue idea de Sora a decir verdad, el hizo todo" dije fingiendo alegría, aunque por dentro estaba furiosa.

Namine bajo un poco la mirada mientras se sonrojaba "Sora…" murmuro lo suficientemente alto como para que lograra escucharla.

Dios, si no supiera que Sora volverá en cualquier momento, ya hubiera estampado la cara de Namine contra el piso…varias veces. Hablando de Sora, ¿Qué le estará tomando tanto tiempo?.

"¿Por qué tarda tanto Sora?" le pregunte a Namine.

"Bueno, supongo que estará hablando con mi papá" dijo algo nerviosa.

"Espero que este bien" dije medio en broma, ya que todos sabemos que el padre de Namine es bastante sobreprotector con ella. Aunque será mejor que no le haga nada a él, o tendrá que enfrentar las consecuencias.

"Yo espero lo mismo" dijo Namine soltando un suspiro, para luego volver a sonreír.

Antes de que pudiéramos seguir hablando, Sora entro en la habitación. Se veía algo nervioso y con la cara roja.

"¿Qué te tomo tanto tiempo?" pregunte con una sonrisa forzada, debido a mis celos.

"O-oh, no fue nada realmente" dijo nervioso, tratando de evitar el tema.

"¿Mi papá no te dijo nada malo, verdad?" pregunto con un tono de preocupación Namine.

""T-tranquila, no me dijo nada malo, solo que tuviéramos cuidado y esas cosas jaja" respondió soltando una pequeña risa nerviosa.

Ambas miramos a Sora unos segundos, tratando de descubrir que pudo haberle dicho el padre de Namine. Realmente no esperaba que el volviese así después de hablar con el señor Strife. Por mucho que me pique la curiosidad en este asunto, fingiré que no me interesa y entablare una charla animada con Namine otra vez. Una vez que ella y yo entablamos una alegre conversación, note como Sora soltaba un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

La tarde siguió como si nada, mientras los tres hablábamos y nos reíamos. Claro está, yo solo estaba fingiendo un estado de alegría para que ellos no sospecharan nada, pero estaba decidida a averiguar más sobre la relación de estos dos. Ya cuando estaba empezando a oscurecer afuera, Namine hablo.

""Vaya chicos, realmente la he pasado muy bien con ustedes hoy día" dijo de forma alegre ella.

"No te preocupes por eso, estamos muy felices por tu libertad" respondió Sora con el mismo tono de alegría que ella.

"Eso es gracias a ustedes, no se realmente como pagarles lo que han hecho por mi" dijo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Tranquila Nami, no fue ninguna molestia para nosotros" dije mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo, para seguir con mi pequeño teatro.

La muy estúpida solo sollozo entre mis brazos. De verdad que esto me está fastidiando mucho, pero tengo que aguantar por el bien de mi plan. Después de unos minutos, se alejó de mi abrazo.

"Bueno, es un poco tarde ya, será mejor que me vaya" dijo mientras se limpiaba la cara para borrar el rastro de lágrimas que tenía.

"Si, creo que es mejor, antes de que se ponga más oscuro afuera" respondió Sora.

Creo que es suficiente, ya es momento de que ponga en marcha mi plan secreto.

"¡Oh, esperen un minuto!" dije de repente.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Sora.

"Recordé algo que hice antes de la fiesta, para celebrar tu libertad Nami" dije fingiendo felicidad.

"¿En serio?" pregunto ella curiosa.

"Si, lo deje en mi casa, así que iré para allá para darle los toques finales, y lo traeré para que puedas disfrutarlo" dije mientras me levantaba, para luego dirigirme a la puerta de la casa de Sora y salir.

Una vez que estuve fuera, fui rápidamente a mi casa, y al entrar me dirigí a mi habitación. Abrí el armario que estaba allí, y escondido debajo de algo de ropa, se encontraba una caja con un pastel que hornee hace un rato atrás. Lo especial de este pastel, es que lo llene de somníferos. Mientras sacaba la caja con el pastel dentro, de uno de mis bolsillos, saqué mi segundo teléfono celular secreto que tenía, y lo puse en mi oído para escuchar mientras volvía a la casa de Sora.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, use mi teléfono normal para marcar a este segundo celular secreto, el cual conteste rápidamente metiendo la mano en mi bolsillo. Así que básicamente deje mi celular normal en el sillón de Sora, para escuchar a escondidas su conversación y sin que sospechen absolutamente nada, después de todo, solo pensaran que deje mi teléfono allí sin darme cuenta. Cuando estuve frente a la casa de Sora nuevamente, me acerqué lentamente a la ventana que da al salón de su casa, que es en donde estábamos teniendo nuestra fiesta. Me asome lo suficiente para verlos a los dos, y preste atención a su conversación.

"¿Estas bien Nami?" escuche a Sora preguntar preocupado, a través de mi celular.

"U-um…si…e-estoy bien, no es nada importante" escuche el tono nervioso de Namine esta vez a través de mi celular.

"¿Segura de que no te pasa nada?" insistió Sora.

Pude ver a través de la ventana, como ella levanto la vista del suelo, para luego mirar a Sora a los ojos y vi también como ella se mordía el labio, tratando de decidirse sobre si contarle que le pasaba o no. Algo en mi interior se estaba agitando, como si estuviera a punto de escuchar algo horrible. Después de unos segundos de incertidumbre, ella soltó un suspiro y volvió a mirar a Sora.

"A decir verdad…yo…quiero contarte algo Sora…" la escuche decirle eso, mientras su cara se ponía un poco más roja.

"¿Q-que ocurre Namine?" pregunto Sora.

Aunque era evidente que él se sentía nervioso, yo por mi parte me sentía más y más agitada con cada segundo que pasaba.

"Pues veras…no se si con todas las cosas que han pasado últimamente recordaras algo que te paso hace poco…" dijo algo insegura ella.

"¿Algo…que me paso?" pregunto Sora confundido.

Me estremecí y una idea golpeo mi cabeza. Ella no estará hablando de lo que creo que está hablando… ¿_verdad?_

"S-si…hace algunos días atrás…recibiste una carta de amor… ¿verdad?" dijo un poco asustada.

"O-oh, te referías a eso" respondió Sora todavía nervioso.

Mi ira iba en aumento, podía sentir como me hervía la sangre y mi visión se volvía un poco más borrosa por culpa de la rabia.

"P-pues…veras…" ella estaba dudando un poco en este punto.

"¿N-namine?" pregunto Sora.

"lo que pasa…es que…yo…yo… ¡Yo escribí esa carta y la deje en tu casillero!" soltó de repente con un pequeño grito.

En ese momento, algo se rompió dentro de mi mente y podía sentir mi interior como un remolino de emociones. Rabia, ira, desesperación, angustia, etc. Pero de entre todas estas emociones, había dos que tenía que destacar. La decepción y la alegría.

Si, sé que suena raro, por lo que voy a explicarme. Me siento decepcionada de que mi ahora ex-mejor amiga, haya decidido revelar sus sentimientos por el chico que amo. En cuanto a lo segundo, siento una alegría inmensa, ya que sinceramente, hice este pastel en caso de emergencia, ya que algo me decía que era mejor estar bien preparada para una situación así, y es gracias a él, que voy a poder actuar en consecuencia. Una enorme sonrisa se formó en mis labios, al saber que estaba a punto de dejar mi actuación e iba actuar de una vez por todas según me dicten mis sentimientos actuales.

Había dejado de escuchar su conversación unos segundos, por lo que decidí echar un último vistazo por la ventana, y note como Namine iba acercando su rostro al de Sora, así que antes de que esa puta lograra su objetivo, corte la llamada con mi celular secreto, sostuve la caja con el pastel firmemente, y luego me acerque a la puerta para tocarla algo fuerte para que se dieran cuenta de que volví. Unos segundos después, Sora me abrió la puerta.

Se veía bastante nervioso, debido a lo que le acababa de pasar, pero eso no hizo que mi sonrisa cayera, al contrario, sentía que crecía más y más a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

"Hey Sora, ya volví con la sorpresa para Nami" dije en un tono feliz.

"O-oh, claro, pasa pasa" dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para permitirme pasar.

Entramos juntos y luego nos dirigimos al salón, donde todavía estaba Namine bastante roja. Me acerque a la pequeña mesa del centro y deje la caja con el pastel encima, para luego girarme y mirarla a ella.

"Nami, estoy tan feliz por tu veredicto de inocencia, que estuve investigando como hacer esto" dije en un tono feliz.

Me giré nuevamente hacia la caja y la abrí, revelándole a los dos el pequeño pastel rosa lleno de drogas que había preparado.

"¿Un pastel?" pregunto Sora curioso.

"Sip, lo hice yo misma" respondí feliz.

"Oh vaya, se ve bastante bien" respondió Namine, que ya había recuperado un poco la compostura.

"Vamos, no se queden mirándolo solamente, pruébenlo" dije mientras sacaba dos tenedores plásticos de la caja.

"¿Solo dos? ¿tú no vas a comer Kairi?" pregunto Namine.

"Oh, claro que voy a comer, pero quiero ver su reacción a mi primer pastel primero" dije alegremente "(_Además, lo que quiero comer está a punto de estar listo)" _pensé mientras me lamia los labios mirando a Sora con amor, el cual no se dio cuenta de mi acción, al igual que Namine.

Sora y Namine tomaron los tenedores, para luego cortar el pastel en dos trozos, que se sirvieron cada uno. Pude notar como sus caras se tornaron algo sorprendidas, por el sabor del pastel.

"¡Wow Kairi, este pastel está muy rico!" dijo Namine mientras seguía comiendo.

"¡Es verdad, nunca pensé que se te diera tan bien la repostería!" dije Sora después de tragar otro pedazo.

Solo cerré los ojos y solté una pequeña risa "Me alegro de que les guste mi pastel".

Ellos solo siguieron comiendo mi pastel, sin saber la sorpresa que tenía en su interior. Al cabo de unos minutos, me di cuenta de que por fin estaban haciendo efecto los somníferos, por lo que Namine rápidamente quedo inconsciente y se cayó al piso. Note como Sora usaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para levantarse, pero lamentablemente para él, no pudo hacer mucho y se cayó al suelo también. Con sus últimas fuerzas, logro girar su cabeza para mirarme. Podía notar el miedo y las dudas en su mirada, por lo que me acerque lentamente hacia él. Cuando estuve a su lado, me arrodille, tome su cabeza y la puse en mi regazo.

"Kairi…que…esta…pasando…" dijo mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente.

"_Shhh, tranquilo Sora, todo estará bien de ahora en adelante_…" dije mientas tiernamente le acariciaba una de sus lindas mejillas.

"Kai…ri…" fue lo último que dijo antes cerrar los ojos y quedar inconsciente.

_Creo que mi comida por fin esta lista, jijiji_

POV de Sora

Estaba rodeado de oscuridad, y no lograba ver nada que me indicara donde estaba a mi alrededor. Sin nada más que hacer, empecé a caminar por la oscuridad, sintiéndome algo nervioso. Después de caminar un poco, noté una luz a lo lejos, por lo que rápidamente empecé a correr en dirección a la luz, esperando encontrar una salida de este lugar, pero de repente, algo me agarro del pie.

Un poco asustado, gire lentamente la cabeza hacia abajo y note que una mano que salía del suelo oscuro me agarraba firmemente el pie. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sentí otras manos aferrándose a mí. después de unos segundos, estaba lleno de manos saliendo de la oscuridad que me agarraban firmemente de algún lugar de mi cuerpo. Mis piernas, torso, cuello y mi brazo izquierdo estaban siendo firmemente sujetados, por lo que en un intento desesperado, estire mi brazo derecho que todavía estaba libre, hacia la luz que estaba a unos metros de mí. Sabía que era inútil, pero la desesperación era mayor en mí, pero antes de que pudiera seguir estirando mi brazo libre, las manos empezaron a hundirse en la oscuridad, arrastrándome con ellas. Solo podía mirar con miedo y desesperación como me hundía sin poder hacer nada. Pude mirar una última vez esa extraña luz, antes de que fuera tragado por la oscuridad…

_¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

abrí los ojos y me levanté rápidamente de la cama en la que estaba durmiendo. Estaba jadeando mientras gotas de sudor me corrían por todo el cuerpo. después de calmarme un poco, me di cuenta de que solo tuve una extraña pesadilla, por lo que me recosté nuevamente en la cama en la que estaba, tratando de tranquilizarme. Use una de mis manos para limpiarme el sudor de la frente, y deje mi mano sobre mi rostro mientras trataba de calmarme. Después de unos segundos, me di cuenta de algo…

¿Dónde estaba exactamente?. Traté de recordar que fue lo último que hice, y poco a poco, mi mente se fue aclarando. Estaba en mi casa, junto a Kairi y Namine, celebrando su libertad, cuando ya era algo tarde, Namine dijo que volvería a su casa, pero antes de que pudiera irse, Kairi nos dijo que tenía una sorpresa en su casa, por lo que rápidamente fue a buscar lo que sea que tuviera preparado, y cuando volvió, nos mostró que fue a buscar un pastel que ella misma había horneado, según lo que nos dijo…

…Un momento…

sentí como me sacudía cuando recordé lo que paso después.

¡EL PASTEL! ¡EL PASTEL DE KAIRI TENIA ALGO RARO!

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda cuando recordé la última parte. Ese momento en que Kairi tomo mi cabeza y la puso en su regazo. recordé su cara en ese momento y me estremecí por completo.

Tenía ese extraño brillo en sus ojos otra vez, además de que me estaba sonriendo de forma muy escalofriante…

Ahora que mi mente estaba más clara, me di cuenta de una última cosa. sentí cierta presión en mi cuello, por lo que llevé una de mis manos hacia allí y sentí algo echo de cuero alrededor de todo mi cuello. No sabía qué diablos era, pero me fije que había algo atado junto con la cosa de cuero. Parecía ser un pequeño circulo metálico, por lo que lo tomé entre mis dedos y me puse a examinarlo. Por suerte, el lugar donde me encontraba tenía una pequeña lampara en la mesita de noche junto a mí que estaba encendida, por lo que pude ver bien la cosa metálica. Uno de los lados no tenía nada al parecer, pero cuando la gire, note que había algo. En el otro lado de la cosa metálica, había una pequeña inscripción que decía…

_Sora_

…¿Qué…demonios…?

Mi mente estaba a mil después de leer eso, y de repente, se me helo la sangre, ya que me di cuenta por fin que tenía alrededor de mi cuello.

¡ERA UN MALDITO COLLAR DE PERRO, CON MI NOMBRE!.

Me levante horrorizado de la cama, tratando de tranquilizarme, aunque era bastante difícil considerando esta situación. ¡¿Dónde diablos estoy?! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ¡¿Dónde están Kairi y Namine?!. Esa y miles de preguntas más pasaban por mi cabeza mientras caminaba de un lado para otro en esta extraña habitación en la que me encontraba. Hubiera seguido un rato más con esta rutina, pero algo llamo mi atención.

Escuche un golpe a lo lejos. Pensé que eran imaginaciones mías, pero el ruido de un golpe volvió a sonar. Se escuchaba un poco bajo desde la habitación en la que estaba, así que cautelosamente me acerque a la puerta y gire el pomo. Por suerte para mí, estaba abierta, por lo que asome mi cabeza lentamente hacia afuera. Afuera había un pasillo con algunas puertas más, y al fondo de uno de sus lados, una escalera hacia abajo. El ruido se hizo más fuerte ahora que estaba fuera, y note que en el extremo opuesto de la escalera, había una puerta al otro lado. El golpe volvió a surgir, aparte de ver como la puerta se movió un poco, por lo que, definitivamente el ruido venia de allí. Trague un poco de saliva, mientras me acercaba lentamente a la puerta.

Mientras me acercaba poco a poco, me di cuenta de que este lugar se me hacia un poco conocido. Siento que he estado aquí antes, pero no puedo recordar cuando exactamente. Sacudí mi cabeza, pensando que era inútil pensar en eso ahora, por lo que seguí mi objetivo de llegar hasta la puerta. Cuando estuve frente a la puerta, otra vez algo la golpeo desde el otro lado, por lo que inhalé profundamente, antes de soltar todo el aire en mis pulmones para calmarme. Estaba extremadamente nervioso por lo que iba a encontrarme al otro lado, así que acerque lentamente mi mano sudorosa y temblante al pomo de la extraña puerta y la gire. Nuevamente, se encontraba sin pestillo, por lo que después de contar hasta 3, la abrí rápidamente y traté de mirar dentro, pero antes de que pudiera hacer lo segundo, algo cayo en frente mío. Cuando pude ver mejor, noté que lo que cayo era…

¿Namine?

Estaba impactado, ya que ella estaba atada fuertemente, con un pañuelo atado a su boca. después de caer en frente mío, se giró como pudo y note que estaba aterrada, pero cuando me vio, una pequeña expresión de alivio se asomó en su rostro. Ella forcejeaba mientras trataba de hablar, por lo que cuando salí del shock mental en el que estaba, me arrodille rápidamente frente a ella y le quite la mordaza en su boca.

"¡SORA!" grito ella entre lágrimas, mientras me miraba aterrada.

"¡Namine, ¿estás bien?!" pregunte preocupado mientras trataba de deshacer el nudo de las cuerdas, pero lamentablemente estaban muy bien atadas.

"¡No, no lo estoy!" respondió con más lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¡T-trata de calmarte un poco, ¿ok?! "dije mientras la tomaba de los hombros "¡Si no te calmas, no podremos averiguar que está pasando!".

Ella me miro preocupada, pero asintió mientras más y más lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

"L-lo siento, n-no *hic* quise gritarte de *hic* esa manera *hic*" dijo ella entre sollozos e hipos.

"Está bien, no estoy enojado, así que no te preocupes" dije mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Ella solo asintió de nuevo, antes de volver a hablar.

"¿D-donde estamos?" pregunto preocupada.

"No lo sé, yo desperté en esa habitación de allí" dije mientras apuntaba a la puerta abierta por la que salí "y ya que estamos, ¿Por qué estabas allí?".

"N-no tengo idea, desperté hace solo unos m-minutos" ella dijo mientras se aclaraba un poco la garganta "no sabía que estaba pasando, pero a pesar de la poca iluminación del armario en el que me encontraba, pude ver una puerta, por lo que trate con todas mis fuerzas levantarme, a pesar de que tengo los brazos atados. Cuando por fin lo conseguí, me acerque a la puerta intentando abrirla, pero me era muy difícil en estas condiciones, por lo que trate desesperadamente de derribar la puerta, y en uno de mis intentos de golpear la puerta con mi cuerpo, de repente se abrió y me caí, y cuando me gire estabas tú allí" termino de relatar.

"Ya veo" dije mientras escuchaba toda su historia.

Después de un rato de silencio incomodo, Namine volvió a hablar.

"S-sora…um…¿a-acaso…?" dijo muy nerviosa, pero sin poder terminar su frase.

"¿Qué ocurre Namine?" pregunte preocupado.

Ella se mordió el labio, antes de volver a hablar "¿acaso…fue…Kairi la que nos hizo esto?" dijo con miedo e inseguridad en su voz.

"¿E-eh? ¿p-por qué dices eso?" pregunte nervioso, ya que no quería tocar este tema todavía.

"B-bueno, todo esto paso después de que comimos de su pastel…¿v-verdad?" dijo mientras esperaba alguna respuesta de mi parte.

Mire hacia otro lado, incapaz de responder, ya que todo esto es muy difícil de asimilar. Namine trato de no presionarme, ya que estoy seguro de que ella entiende que esto no es nada fácil para ninguno de los dos, por lo que decidió cambiar el tema.

"T-tengo miedo… ¿Qué nos va a pasar ahora?" dijo mientras lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos otra vez.

No estaba seguro como debía responder, pero no podía mostrar debilidad ahora.

"No te preocupes Namine, saldremos de esta" dije tratando de sonreír de forma tranquilizadora.

"Está bien, confió en ti Sora y sé que nos salvaras" dijo en forma de apoyo.

"Encontrare una forma de cortar las cuerdas y luego buscaremos una salida" dije un poco más seguro.

Antes de que Namine pudiera responder, sentí como el aire a nuestro alrededor se volvía más pesado, además de que se me puso la piel de gallina.

"_Lo siento, pero eso es algo que no puedo permitir" _dijo una voz detrás de mí, con el tono más frio que he escuchado en mi vida.

Mi pulso se aceleró, mientras giraba la cabeza lentamente. Detrás mío estaba Kairi, la cual tenía una expresión en blanco, mientras miraba a Namine.

"¡K-kairi!" dijo Namine, asustada por el aura que emanaba de ella.

"_Es una lástima, el efecto de los somníferos termino antes de lo que pensaba, pero bueno, que le vamos a hacer, ¿verdad Nami?" _dijo ella mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia nosotros, con las manos detrás de su espalda.

"¡Kairi, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!" grite preocupado por su actitud.

En ese momento, dejo de mirar a Namine con esa expresión en blanco, para luego cambiar radicalmente su actitud mientras me miraba. Ahora ella exudaba felicidad por todos los poros de su cuerpo, mientras sus ojos estaban llenos de amor y cariño, además de ese inquietante brillo que he visto en ella los últimos días.

"_¡No seas dramático Sora, solo estoy asegurando nuestro final feliz!" _dijo mientras me sonreía y sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

"¿Q-que? ¡¿D-de que final feliz hablas?!" respondí asustado por su nueva actitud.

"_El final al que estamos destinados, en donde nos amamos hasta el fin de los tiempos" _dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y ponía sus manos sobre su cara, mientras se estremecía de felicidad.

"¿A-amarnos por la eternidad?" pregunte algo sorprendido.

"_Duh, es obvio que yo te gusto Sora, y yo estoy completamente enamorada de ti" _respondió con la misma actitud jovial.

"…¡¿E-eeeeeeeh?!" grite algo sorprendido por su confesión.

De repente, sentí un jadeo detrás mío, haciéndome recordar que Namine estaba conmigo también. Trate de girar un poco mi cabeza para mirarla, pero un dolor recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

"¡G-GAAAAAAAAAAH!" grite al sentir como la electricidad recorría todo mi cuerpo.

Cuando la sensación de electricidad dejo mi cuerpo, sentía mi cuerpo entumecido por el dolor, por lo que caí al piso.

"_No aprecio que trates de mirar a otras chicas después de confesarte mi amor, Sora" _dijo con un tono frio Kairi.

"¡S-SORA!" escuche gritar a Namine horrorizada.

Me sentía muy cansado, debido al estrés y al dolor que recorría mi cuerpo, por lo que lentamente fui cerrando mis ojos mientras todo se volvía borroso a mi alrededor, hasta que finalmente…

volví a caer inconsciente.

_Continuara…_

Por fin me digne a escribir este capítulo, después de varias semanas de vagancia xD. Bueno, a decir verdad, estaba platinando el Kingdom Hearts 3 en PS4 (que para el que no entiende, es conseguir todo los logros/trofeos de un juego) y después de casi 70 horas de juego, lo conseguí, yaaaay XD.

Aun así, lamento la demora entre capítulos, pero he estado con algunos bloqueos sobre cómo desarrollar bien esta parte. De todas formas, por muy mal que la pueda pasar decidiéndome que hacer a continuación, no me rendiré y terminare el fic a toda costa. Así que bueno, como siempre, les pido un poco de paciencia para este cerebro mío.

Agradecer igual a todos los que han seguido el fic desde el principio y que no han dejado de estar al pendiente de la historia…o eso creo XD. Como sea, ya sea que estén todavía aquí o no, es motivador saber que la gente lee y disfruta esta historia nwn.

Así que nada mas por ahora gente, ya nos estaremos viendo en el próximo capitulo :P .


End file.
